Naruto, Pervy Sage
by MikeJV37
Summary: Naruto returns from his training trip having tamed Kyuubi and killed the Akatsuki, all it cost him was Jiraiya's life, so what does he do now? Jiraiya's Will gives Naruto a new path. Super Naruto, Naru/Hina, Harem, Perviness explained in story.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto, Pery Sage

Ch 01: Home Alone

By: MikeJV37

x

Author's Note: This fanfic was inspired by a 1-shot by Lord of the Land of Fire, and is done with his permission. This is a light-hearted fic done for entertainment and laughs, (at least after the intro ch 1) though it will have lots of lemons (and all the related things you expect from me) eventually, so don't expect any big fights or super powerful villians plotting Konoha's destruction, because you won't find it. While Naruto will be super powerful, he won't actually use it much, and even then it won't be to kill anyone. You want laughs and lemons, with some hardcore perviness (eventually) then read and review, ya want serious action, drama and/or canon accurate characters/storyline... you're SO reading the wrong fic. This fic only follows canon up to the point Naruto left for his 3 year training mission with Jiraiya, after that it takes a hard right into MY world. Don't like it, read another fic.

x

===April 1, 1:12 PM, Konoha Main Gate===

Naruto: age 15

He walked up to the Main Gate, paused a moment to sigh, then stepped inside and to the guard post to the left and held out his papers. "Naruto Uzumaki, I'm back from my mission assigned three years ago." Naruto said emotionlessly, normally he'd be smiling like an idiot, but he hadn't smiled in months.

The Chunin with the bandage across his nose took the papers and after almost staring at the blonde in front of him, checked the papers. "Welcome back Naruto..." He was about to ask where Jiraiya was when he took a second look at Naruto, specifically his eyes, never in his life had he seen such despair, something was very wrong. "Please report to the Tower immediately.".

"Tsunade still Hokage?" Naruto said and the guard nodded as he handed his papers back. "At least she's still around." Naruto said, nodded and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

===Hokage Tower, Waiting Room===

"I need to see Tsunade immediately." He said emotionlessly just after appearing in front of the desk.

"You can't just..." Shizune said still looking at her desk behind a small wall of papers, freezing when she caught a flash of orange, only 1 person she'd ever encountered wore orange. She raised her head slowly, and was stunned by someone that looked like Naruto, but his eyes were nearly lifeless. "N,Naruto-kun... is that you?" Shizune asked as she stood, noticing he was only a few inches shorter than her now.

"Hai, she in? I've had a very long trip and I'm not looking forward to giving her this report." Naruto said.

Shizune suddenly noticed someone was missing, and put 2 and 2 together. "Hai, just a moment." Shizune said and went into Tsunade's office.

A few moments later the door half opened, Shizune looked out and waved him in. He crossed the room, entered the office, went to the desk and stopped in front of it. She looked just like he remembered.

Tsunade looked at him a moment, she almost didn't believe it was him, the Naruto she knew had a zest for life that couldn't be contained or restrained. She turned and looked at the window behind her a moment, expecting to see him there with that big perverted grin. She turned back to Naruto. "So where's that old pervert, don't tell me he's already back to his research before even reporting." She said sternly, visibley a little annoyed.

"No, he's dead." Naruto said in a dead voice.

Tsunade snapped bolt upright in her chair. "If this is some twisted April Fools Day joke Naruto..."

"Pain killed him about three months ago, I sealed his body in a scroll and brought it back for a proper burial." Naruto said emotionlessly.

Tsunade slumped in her chair as her heart started to break. "I want the whole story Naruto, I don't care how long it takes."

Naruto nodded, then told her everything, his training the first year and a half, the chance encounter with the Akatsuki member in Rain Country, the beating he took before he and Jiraiya managed to kill him. His increased training over the next year as they looked for their Hideout, finally finding it, then his battles with 1 of them as Jiraiya confronted Pain, then what happened when he saw Pain kill him, what happened with his Seal, he told her who he talked to in his mindscape after it happened, not missing the look of utter shock on Tsunade's face when he said her name, then what she did, giving him full access to and control of Kyuubi's power, him sealing Jiraiya's body in a scroll before confronting all of them... then wiping the mountain he was inside and everything within a mile of him from existance with a single, unescapable jutsu he called Kami's Wrath, then seeking out and finding Sasuke, only to find Orochimaru had taken over his body not 2 weeks after he'd killed Pain and the Akatsuki, that he killed Kabuto and then Orochimaru he killed with a special jutsu that sent his soul to Shinigami in exchange for a favor from the Death God, then that he returned to Konoha.

To say Tsunade and Shizune were stunned would be the understatement of the century. Tsunade managed to compose herself first. "Wait... you mean that Shinigami owes you a favor?" She said, almost unable to believe she'd actually said it.

"Hai... he did." Naruto said calmly.

"Did? Naruto... what did you do?" Tsunade asked cautiously, and a little scared.

"A soul for a soul, he got Orochmaru's, and in six months when I turn sixteen, I'll get someone back, can't tell you who it is though, you may be Hokage, and no offense, but you aren't shit compared to Shinigami. You wanna know then take it up with him." Naruto said, pulled a scroll from his pocket and tossed it onto Tsunade's desk. "His body is in there, I don't care what your personal feeling were, but he's getting a funeral worthy of him, everyone that knew him is going to give a speech honoring him in some way, including you, then I'm taking the rest of the time until my birthday off, after that... you can promote me to Jonin or I can retire and leave Konoha forever, Wave is just one of the Countries will treat me like a hero. No wonder you left here years ago, you were right, Konoha is a shithole. I'm going to lunch then to my apartment, and I don't want any guests." Naruto said strongly, then vanished..

"Not a word Shizune... not one, damn, word. Get out, I want to be alone." Tsunade said.

Shizune nodded and left the office, shutting the door behind her.

As soon as the door shut tears stared rolling down Tsunade's cheeks as she looked at the scroll sitting on her desk, and the Naruto she knew seemed to be gone forever.

===1:58 PM, Ichiraku Ramen===

He stepped thru the curtain and a small smile pushed its way onto his face. "Gimme a large bowl of whatever is ready."

"Could you be more specific about..." Ayame said as she turned to the new customer and froze in shock for a moment. "No... you can't be... Na, Nar... Naruto-kun?" The now 22 year old Ayame said.

"I leave for a couple years and you forget my name." Naruto said, feeling a little better about being back in Konoha.

Ayame ran to the counter leaned over it and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"If you were anyone else I'd get the wrong idea." Tauchi said from the doorway to the back room.

Ayame quickly released him, blushing. "Sorry Naruto, did you just get back? Look at you, so tall and handsome." Ayame said.

Teuchi coughed, snapping Ayame out of her daze. "Welcome back Naruto... new recipe, shrimp and lobster in a spicy chicken broth.".

"Sounds good, I'll take a big bowl." Naruto said.

Teuchi filled a quart bowl, and handed it to Ayame to give to Naruto.

Naruto sniffed it, smiled a little bigger, took out his own chopsticks from his coat pocket and slurped a big mouthful. "Excellent! You have no idea how much I missed this... best ramen in the World, and I know, I walked it. No one else is even close."

Teuchi and Ayame smiled proudly.

===3:05 PM, Naruto's Apartment===

Naruto opened his door and walked in, the 5 Shadow Clones he'd made before going to Ichiraku's, were just finishing up. "Be it ever the shithole, there's no place like home. Thanks guys." Naruto said then with a thought dispelled them, gaining the memories. "Eh, I'll restock the fridge and shelves tomorrow... at least everything still works. I better get a shower, I doubt I'll be alone more than an hour, two tops." Naruto said, flashed through a series of hand signs then clapped his hands together. "CHAKRA CAGE SEAL!" There was a whoosh then a metallic 'clink' sound and the walls, floor and ceiling glowed for a moment. "There, let's see someone get thru ." Naruto said, then slipped off his jacket, tossed it over the back of a chair and headed for the bathroom.

===3:45 PM===

Naruto walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, paused a moment to chuckle, then turned and went into his bedroom, shutting the door. 2 minutes later he came out in black pants and a sleeveless orange shirt, hitai-ite around his forehead, casually crossed the room and sat on the couch next to his guest. A female ANBU with long purple hair, her feet were shackled to the floor, her wrists together, and despite her mask, her tapping right foot told him she was annoyed. Naruto made the release sign with his right hand. "GAG RELEASE." There was a soft popping sound.

"How did you do this, I couldn't avoid it or use my chakra afterward? I've been standing here for ten minutes." She said.

Narito smirked. "A little seal I created to take care of any uninvited guests. Until I release you, you're right, you can't use your chakra, I can do anything I want to you and there's nothing you can do about it, even Tsunade couldn't break it... so when does she want to see me?" Naruto said.

Behind her mask the full scope of that little statement quickly sunk in, he could kill her, even strip her nude and rape her if he wanted to. "Most impressive Naruto-san... six o'clock at her office. Please release me... this is rather embarrassing."

"Tell me your real name, and that you owe me a favor, anything I want, then I'll release you and I won't tell anyone what happened. I thought I made it clear I wanted to be alone, if this happens again that person won't be as lucky as you. I'm in no mood for any of this official crap."

"If I may ask, what happens if I refuse?" She asked calmly, but inside was actually nervous.

Naruto's expression went dead. "I'll strip you bare ass naked except for your ANBU mask, put a seal on you that'll permanently block your chakra and voice and personally drop you off in the sleaziest part of Konoha."

She swallowed nervously, she knew he was dead serious. "I apologize for entering like this but I was only following orders... my name is Yuugao Uzuki, and I agree to your terms." She said in her officially submissive voice, as if he was a superior.

"CAGE RELEASE!" Naruto said and her shackles vanished with almost no smoke. "If you ever come back, do it outside and knock. Tell her I'll be there. Oh, and Yuugao... that was only level one of that seal, there are three more I promise you no woman would want to be in." Naruto said..

Yuugao swallowed nervously, bowed in submission, thanked him and vanished.

Naruto chuckled a moment. "That was fun, almost put me in a good mood. I guess I better get everything unpacked and the seals in place." Naruto said, ignoring the laughter from the back of his mind.

===6:00 PM, Hokage Tower===

Naruto walked into her office wearing the outfit from earlier, but without his jacket. He pushed it shut and casually strolled to his spot from earlier, directly in front of Tsunade. He saw and recognized most of the others, but ignored them. "I told you I didn't want to be bothered, so this better be important... Baa-chan." Naruto said calmly.

"It is." Tsunade said calmly.

"If they're here to arrest me or something like that... you're going to lose a lot of good Shinobi." Naruto said casually.

Everyone but Naruto suddenly turned, almost staring at Kakashi who'd just laughed.

"You're just like him Naruto... and I'm sorry about Jiraiya." Kakashi said the first part amused, the second solemnly.

"Thanks Kakashi... oh, I think he'd want you to have this." Naruto said, pulled it from his pocket and tossed it to him.

Kakashi caught it and his visible right eye opened wide.

"That's the only printed copy of his last book, he always printed a single test copy before sending the manuscript to the publisher." Naruto said.

Kakashi bowed his head for a moment, then put it in his vest. "Thank you Naruto... and we aren't here to arrest you, you have my word on that."

Naruto nodded. "So I assume the Jonin and Clan Heads are here to discuss my report?"

Tsunade sighed. "Hai. First, Jiraiya's funeral will be in one month and you have my word that everyone will be there and anyone that causes any trouble, civlian or shinobi, will be immediately arrested and prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law."

Naruto smiled slightly. "Good, because there's only two civilians in the whole village I give a damn about, anyone else so much as glares at me I'll put in the hospital... and anyone that tries to stop me. I'm not Konoha's whipping boy anymore." Naruto said, the last part coldly.

Tsunade dropped her 'Hokage' mask. "Naruto, he may of been a pain in my ass and the biggest pervert I've ever met in my life... but he was my team mate... and believe it or not he was my friend and I'll miss him more than anyone. Speaking as the only remaining Sannin... and your Godmother... I figured you knew that already from your reaction, if anyone disrupts his funeral or causes you any trouble because of what you are, like they did when you were growing up, you have my promise, as Tsunade Senju, his friend, former team mate and your Baa-chan, I'll knock that person through the nearest wall no matter who it is." Tsunade said sincerely.

Naruto looked at Tsunade a moment, then gave her a small nod and brief smile. "Maybe there are a few things worth staying around for."

Seeing Naruto's smile again brought some long missing joy to her heart. She was slowly bringing him out of the emotional pit he was in, something she knew all too well. "Now to business..."

===May 3, 7:45 AM, Naruto's Apartment===

Naruto was sitting on his couch, as he had been for the last month, except for Jiraiya's funeral yesterday. He'd only gone out for lunch and dinner at Ichiraku's before that, so until the funeral none of his friends had seen him, a few people had dropped by and knocked, but he'd ignored everyone. Since Jiraiya died he knew he's been an emo-teme like Sasuke had been, which oddly enough was 1 of the few things that made him laugh when he thought about it. If Orochimaru hadn't taken over his body, basically killing him, he knew he could of beaten some sense into Sasuke and brought him back as he'd promised Sakura, which was another reason for his bad mood, mainly though he just didn't know what to do with his life. He'd even talked to the fox a few times, who was friendlier than he'd expected, but still wasn't what most would call good, the furball had very limited people skills from what he'd seen.

Knock Knock

Naruto grumbled.

"Its me Naruto-san." A female voice said.

Naruto almost grinned, stood and went to the door, he opened it and let the female ANBU in. "Social or business Yuugao?" Naruto said casually but politely.

Yuugao knew she wasn't suppossed to, but she raised her mask and smiled at him. "Tsunade-sama wants to see you immediately on a personal matter, I don't know what it is, but she did say to tell you that you'd love it."

"And the mask?" Naruto said, a little curious, he knew they didn't remove their mask except when ordered to by a superior.

"What you did to me a month ago had an effect on me I didn't expect... and you also earned my respect so I'm showing you my face as a sign of respect. I lost someone I cared about deeply several years ago, I've been emotionally closed off to my few friends since, you embarrassed and humbled me, and in a strange way, I enjoyed it. Your speech yesterday about Master Jiraiya also inspired me... you've opened my heart again, and even if its a secret, I'd like to be your friend, as you seem to need one. If you're ready... good, then I'll take you directly to Tsunade-sama." Yuugao said.

Naruto gave her a small smile and nodded, which made her smile. She stepped up to him, he knew to shushin them to Tsunade's office, but before she pulled down her mask she quickly leaned in and kissed his right cheek. She pulled down her mask, put a hand on his shoulder and a moment later he was in Tsunade's office.

Yuugao bowed to Tsunade and vanished.

"I take it things went much better this time, since you arrived so quickly?" Tsunade said with a subtle smirk, telling him she knew a little of what happened.

"What did she tell you?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Only that she was delayed by some very impressive defenses you set up. She wouldn't give me any details beyond that." Tsunade said.

"I created some new seals that I put on my apartment to protect it from uninvited guests. So what did you want?" Naruto said.

Tsunade smiled. "He left you everything in his Will."

This caught Naruto off guard. "Jiraiya left all his money to me?" Naruto asked, slightly stunned.

"Not just his money, everything. He had bank accounts, houses and property all over the world, and now you do." Tsunade said with a big smile.

"Why?" Naruto asked, suddenly feeling like that poor little kid again.

"You're his Legacy Naruto, he may of screwed up your childhood by not being there for you as he should of been... as I did, but you were his final, and greatest student Naruto, everything he was he put into you so you'd carry on after he died, which sadly was sooner than expected." Tsunade said, her smile fading.

Naruto stood there for a minute and let it sink in. "I never expected this... he never mentioned any of it, but if that's what he wanted for me... then I'll honor Jiraiya-sensei's memory and follow in his footsteps!" Naruto said as his old self exploded back to life and he punched the air with his classic big smile.

Tsunade smiled happily, she almost came to tears at seeing the old Naruto come back. "Naruto Uzumaki, Toad Sage... has a nice ring to it."

"Thanks Baa-chan!" Naruto said happily.

"Shizune has the paperwork for you, I signed it already, you just have to sign it and pick up your new ID, congratulations... Naruto Uzumaki, Jonin."

"Thanks Baa... did you say I'm a Jonin?" Naruto said, stunned again.

"I pushed it thru at the Council Meeting last night, All the Clan Heads approved it and the Jonin testified to your qualifications. After what you did defeating the Akatsuki and Orochimaru... oh, they all had huge bounties on them that will all be in your account by the end of the day. Once you sign the papers it'll be official."

"YEAH!" Naruto yelled and vanished in a yellow flash.

Tsunade's eyes got big as saucers and her jaw dropped. "He can do the Hiraishin?" Tsunade said blankly.

x

End Chapter 1

x

Author's Note 2: Hope you liked chapter 1, I know it was more "moody" than expected, but I needed to set everything up, and hopefully you liked my splashes of humor. From here on it gets much lighter and Naruto follows in Jiraiya's footsteps, just not the ones Tsunade expected. It may start small, but this fic will eventually reach EPIC levels of Perviness beyond all my other fics... or at least I'm gonna try my best. Oh, it'll also be really funny... I hope.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto, Pery Sage  
Ch 02: Game Set Match  
By: MikeJV37

x

===May 3, 8:06 AM, Business District===

Naruto was walking down the street, totally ignoring everyone, he was scanning every business with senses that'd make most Jonin kill themselves from shame, then stopped when he spotted the special marks by the door of a business he'd never even tried entering when he was little. He quickly slipped through the crowd undetected just as Jiraiya had taught him, opened the door and went in. "Hello, is the owner here?" Naruto said. A moment later a woman appeared, she was a little taller, had orange hair worn up, sharp, clear blue eyes that could only belong to a high level former kunoichi, nice face for a woman he figured to be late 30's to early 40's, green sundress, blue belt, and an orange apron full of sewing supplies over what he figured were the biggest breasts in Konoha, next to Tsunade's.

"Hello. Welcome to The Iron Kimono, I'm Hotaru, the Owner, how may I help you?" Hotaru said politely.

Naruto looked at her face a moment and knew she was subtley looking him over, paying a lot of attenton to his face. "Do you know who I am?" Naruto asked, intentionally putting a subtle edge in his voice to test her, his current plans required a full time tailor he could trust.

Hotaru caught the tone in his voice and her instincts told her right away what he was doing as she'd recognized him from the hair and whisker marks mainly, but for her the orange clothes were a dead give away. She walked past him, flipped her 'OPEN' sign to 'CLOSED', locked the door dropped the shudders to the display window then walked back in front of him and dropped her happy business expression. "Naruto Uzumaki, last apprentice of Master Jiraiya, and I'm sorry for your loss, he was a great shinobi... despite being the biggest pervert it was ever my honor to know. I doubt you saw me but I was at his funeral yesterday. Is this business or are you here for personal reasons? I could have ANBU here in two seconds, but I know that'd be a waste. I don't know if you've heard the term, but I'm what's known as a sensor, I can feel chakra and how strong someone is, your teacher from the Academy, Iruka, is one as well." Hotaru said calmly.

Naruto smirked and chuckled a moment. "So that's why he was always able to catch me when not even the ANBU could, sneaky son of a bitch." Naruto said amused, then his face went serious. "Then you also know why I was treated like garbage growing up?"

"Hai, but even sealed in here I won't say why because of the Law. I'm no civilian, I know the difference between the clothes and the person wearing them, so to speak." Hotaru said.

Naruto looked into her eyes, and almost into her soul, she was slightly nervous, but there was no hate or fear. Naruto smiled. "Then you're who I'm looking for. I need a new wardrobe and a full time tailor to make clothes for my... female friends." Naruto said, a perverted flair to his smile when he said female friends.

Hotaru closed her eyes and sighed amused. "As I said I'm truely sorry for your loss, and I mean no offense, but are you going to be a Sage and pervert like he was?"

Naruto's smile got a little bigger. "Hai, I just found out from Tsunade about ten minutes ago he left everything to me, all his money, houses and land all over the world. I've been really depressed since he died and didn't know what to do with my life, I was going to retire and after my birthday I was probably going to leave Konoha forever to get away from all the bad memories here, but now I have a reason to stay. I'm going to become the next Toad Sage, the greatest Seal Master ever... and most of all, I'm going to honor Jiraiya-sensei by being the biggest pervert ever!" Naruto exclaimed proudly.

"Before I agree to this, and Kami forgive me for this because I should slap you silly for saying that... but your damn cute, I haven't been with anyone in a very long time and saw you look at my chest. Answer my questions honestly and I'll do it." Hotaru said and he nodded. "Are you a virgin, are you going to have a girlfriend, and do you know that a girl you grew up with has loved you since she was little?" Hotaru said.

"Uh... yes, maybe... and there is, who?" Naruto said, a little stunned, especially by the last part.

"Before I tell you, two more questions. Did he teach you about sex... and I can't believe I'm about to say this... how big is your cock?" Hoteru said, blushing slightly.

Naruto smirked. "He didn't really train me, but I did pick up a few things during the time I knew him... as to that... tell me who she is and agree to help me, and you'll be rich and very happy the rest of your life." Naruto said with a big perverted smile..

"Okay... the girl that loves you is Hinata Hyuuga, but she's too shy to tell you, and if you meant it, I'll submit to you sexually." Hotaru said.

Naruto started laughing. "So THAT'S why she's always turned red and fainted around me, she was blushing!" Naruto said and laughed for a few moments. "I meant what I said, I never break a promise... if there's anything I can do about it. Let me ask you something, do you know how old I'll be on my birthday in six months?" Naruto said.

"Hai, you'll be sixteen" Hotaru said.

Naruto gave her a huge perverted smile. "You just answered you own question then."

Hotaru looked at Naruto a few moments with confused curiousity, then her eyes got big as saucers, her jaw dropped, she looked down at his crotch a moment, the turned neon red, bled from both nostrils and fainted.

Naruto laughed hard a moment. "That was for you Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto said as he made plans for Hinata once he had his new clothes.

===10:12 AM, Naruto's Apartment===

Naruto opened his door and headed for his bedroom with a big smile, still thinking about how Hotaru had told him she was past the dating point in her life and no one was worth persuing, and since he was most likely going to perv her anyway she'd rather just save time, give him permission, and it would annoy those gossiping bitches around Konoha, then with no hesitation took him in back and let him see and fondle her bare J cup tits before helping him design his new outfit. "Okay, I got my clothes designed and ordered, so I have about a week to get ready, which means some pervy training." Naruto said as he entered the bedroom went to the closet, got the scroll containing all Jiraiya's things, went out to the couch and unsealed the contents on the coffee table. "Okay, I'll need a lot of Shadow Clones if I'm gonna be ready in a week... and if Hotaru-chan did her part, she should be here in the next ten seconds." Naruto said and waited.

8 seconds later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Naruto yelled, and a moment later the door opened and in came a female ANBU with long purple hair and a Panther mask.

"You wanted to see me?" Panther said.

Naruto stood and walked over to her with a big smile. "I'm calling in that favor... Yuugao-chan."

She saw his expression and the way he said her name, with the 'chan' added, it just screamed 'SEX' to her, but she held in her emotions until she knew for sure. She sighed and removed her mask, hanging it on her belt. "What do you want me to do?"

"Over the next five days you're going to teach me everything you know about sex and seducing women." Naruto said calmly.

"If I may ask... will you be practicing on me?" Yuugao said, a slight nervous tremor in her voice she wasn't able to hold in.

"I won't lie to you Yuugao-chan... yes I will be. I know the basics and a few things I've seen Jiraiya do. I'll be reading all his books and studying his scrolls I know he keeps his personal stuff in. I'll be using at least a couple hundred Shadow Clones everyday for reading, research around Konoha and training with you... by the way, how many can you make?" Naruto said.

Yuugao let that sink in a moment. "Without pushing myself, I can make twenty, but I normally would only make a few."

"I wish my apartment was bigger, this is going to be crowded." Naruto said.

"I'll do it, but I have one request... I'll teach you everything I know, advanced techniques known only to certain ANBU like me, even let you touch my nude body, but I only ask that you don't penetrate me vaginally or anally with your cock, do I have your word on this?" Yuugao said calmly but seriously.

"Deal, are you married, engaged or have a boyfriend?" Naruto said.

"No, but I want to keep this professional, Sensei to apprentice. I admit that I find you attractive, but I'm almost ten years your senior. After we finish I'd like to get to know you as a person, and then I'll consider it, despite knowing what you're going to be doing. If I feel you've earned my trust, I'll give myself to you, but I won't be some one night stand, I figure you'll be seducing every woman in Konoha eventually and starting a harem, I assume you know the term, so I'll be one of your Harem Captains, your Bodyguard, or you simply won't have me. Deal?" Yuugao said.

"I do know the term, you're right about my plans, some of them anyway... and I accept your terms Yuugao-chan. I was hoping to make Hinata my first since she loved me when I thought no one even liked me... it should be a good way to help me land her, I'll have to get to know her better, but what I do know about her is that she deserves to have someone love her above all others, and that's what I'll be... we both deserve it." Naruto said calmly, but strongly.

Yuugao smiled. "Thank you. Now, if I may suggest somewhere with more room."

===May 10, 7:21 AM, Naruto's Apartment===

Naruto sitting on the couch, and the 4 Shadow Clones at the table, turned from the scroll each was reading to look at the bedroom door when it opened and she walked out in her ANBU armor, mask in hand.

"Over here Yuugao-chan." Naruto said.

Yuugao walked over to Naruto and smiled. "You've completed your training and mastered everything I taught you. As a woman I'll admit that if I didn't know better, you would of seduced me last night and could of bent me over any piece of furniture in the apartment and fucked me into total submission... my pussy is still tingling from what you did to me last night just with you fingers and tongue. I have your word we're even now and you won't abuse what I taught you by seducing women, use them for sex and discard them?"

"Hai. I've been hiding in here long enough, I'm going to pick up my new clothes, go find my friends and catch up on everything. Before you leave I have a present for you." Naruto said, took a small box from his pocket and tossed it to her.

Yuugao caught it looked at him curiously a moment, then opened it, inside was a necklace with a 1", silver tri-kunai hung from it by the handle. "This is beautiful, but I don't think I can accept it." Yuugao said almost sadly

"Please, as a gift from one friend to another for helping me. I'd like you to wear it at all times, I put some chakra in it, so if I need you for something important, you'll feel it. I won't give these to everyone, only my special friends." Naruto said.

"That's impressive... will it let me find you?" Yuugao said.

"When I signal you it will give you my general location at that moment, but not exactly where I am. I figure you'll know within about... a twenty foot radius, I'm still working on it." Naruto said.

"I'll accept it as long as you remember I'm an ANBU with other responsibilities so don't abuse this privilage. I'm your friend, not your slave or whore, so don't treat me as such and I'll be honored to wear it." Yuugao said, then snapped the clasp behind her neck and dropped the pendant into the front of her suit.."I wish I could stay for breakfast, but I have a meeting at seven-thirty." She said, smiled, put on her mask and vanished.

"Lets see... I have time to finish this scroll, go pick up my new clothes, then I'll go, accidently, run into Hinata. If she keeps to her normal routine she should be in the same area about eight o'clock." Naruto said.

===7:54 AM, Business District===

After slipping into the passing shoppers from the alley he'd Hiraishined into from The Iron Kimono a minute ago, he had to surpress his laughter, no one was even giving him a second glance, without his famous orange jumpsuit they just didn't recognize him, as if the whisker marks weren't a dead give away. He still had the same colors, black and orange, just a different pattern and clothes. He started hummng to himself as he glanced at the window display of each passing business, like he wasn't watching where he was going.

CRASH

Sitting on his butt, showing shock and confusion on his face he looked at who he'd bumped into and leapt to his feet. "Oh I'm sorry, that was my fualt, I wan't watching where I was..." Naruto said apologetically, then froze in shock as he appeared to suddenly recognize her. "No, it can't be... you can't be, Hinata?" Naruto said, starting to smile.

Hinata looked at the man she'd crashed into who was apologizing to her first. Her first sight was the shinobi sandles, then black pants, black shirt tied with an orange belt, brown leather shinobi belt with several visible pouches and what looked like a bright orange vest. For just a moment she thought it was Jiraiya, but the colors were wrong, well that and she was at his funeral a week ago ruled him out. Then his handsome face, which immediately got her full attention for the 3 things burned into her soul, cerulean blue eyes, wild blond hair that now went to his shoulders, and 3 whisker marks on each cheek, something only 1 person in the world had... then he said her name, her eyes got big as saucers as she smiled and blushed bright red. "H,hai, Naruto-kun." Hinata said happily, then accepted his hand, was pulled to her feet, and promptly fainted with an "EEP!"

Naruto caught her and smirked.

As she slowly awoke she knew from years of experience she was sitting, and it felt like a table, then something registered in her mind, she inhaled deeply through her nose, and sat bolt upright, fully awake, and almost drooling as she quickly found the source of the wonderful smell in front of her. "Cinnamon buns!" Hinata exclaimed, forgetting herself for a moment, she was hopelessly addicted to them, and if any male in Konoha knew she'd of stripped and spread her legs for a plate of fresh cinnamon buns, before Naruto returned, she'd be banished from her Clan as a whore.

Naruto laughed. "Ramen has the same effect on me." Naruto said, very amused as he read her like an open book.

Hinata tensed up nervously and looked around, she was in her favorite bakery, but was happy to see she was the only person there... until she heard Naruto's voice. "H,how did you know I love cinnamon buns?"

"I didn't. When you fainted I didn't want you to be embarrassed when you woke up so I brought you here, it was nearby and no one was here. The owner recognized you, told me you were a regular customer and she had just the thing to wake you up." Naruto said calmly.

"Thank you...um, no one has seen you since you got back, except for the funeral... why now and why the new clothes?" Hinata said, focusing on the cinnamon buns to stay calm, then picked 1 up and took as bite the instant she finished talking.

"I was depressed, then the day after the funeral Baa-chan called my into her office and told me he left everything to me, his money, houses, property... everything, as of five days ago, I'm rich. So I went to The Iron Kimono and ordered these new clothes... I'm gonna be a Sage like Jiraiya-sensei was." Naruto said.

"Thank you Kyomi-san." Hinata said to the older woman who'd just stepped out of the back, she smiled and went back to work. "That's great Naruto-kun... I, I remember that you were poor growing up, I'm happy that you don't have to struggle anymore... but I'm sorry you had to lose someone you cared about."

"Thanks Hinata, he was annoying sometimes, but he was my Sensei, including here in Konoha before we left I knew him almost three years. He taught me almost everything I know about being a shinobi, so to honor him I'm gonna be a Sage, its the least I can do for him after everything we've been through." Naruto said calmly, his face emotionless.

"I'm happy to see you smiling again and have gotten so strong, I always knew you would be... um, have you seen anyone else from class? We've all been anxious to see you again, and you didn't even talk to anyone at the funeral." Hinata said, getting more comfortable around Naruto and wolfing down a cinnamon bun or 2 when she wasn't talking.

"I wasn't in the mood to see anyone, but I'm better now, that's why I'm out of my apartment... oh, and I'm sorry I ignored everyone that came to visit me, I didn't really want to see anyone... I was even thinking about retiring and leaving Konoha, there are a few places I could retire and live happily. Princess Haruno of Vegetable Country, Princess Koyuki of Snow Country, Suna... and I know Wave Country would love to have me live there. Oh, and Baa-chan promited me to Jonin too."

Hinata almost went into a full blown panic attack when he said he'd leave Konoha forever. "W,would y,you of r,r,really l,left K,Konoha?"

"In a heartbeat, other than Baa-chan, Iruka-sensei and Teuchi and Ayame-chan, I didn't really have anything worth staying here for I'd miss... well, except for honoring Jiraiya-sensei's memory now... I still might leave depending on how things go with everyone. Hmmm, I wonder if he owns enough land somewhere to start my own village, I doubt anyone around here has changed their opinion of me since I was a kid." Naruto said almost sadly.

"I'd go anywhere with you Naruto-kun!" Hinata blurted out.

"Really? If I left you'd really give up everything to be with me? I didn't know you liked me that much, I thought we were just friends." Naruto said, looking genuinely surprized by her statement.

Hinata blushed bright red, but didn't even wobble. "Hai, I... I love you Naruto-kun... I've loved you since I was little... I was just... to shy to tell you how I felt until just now." Hinata said, still bright red.

Naruto paused a moment, stood, walked around the table to Hinata's right, then faster than she could react leaned her back in her chair and planted a white hot kiss on her lips for a full minute. When he broke the kiss Hinata was abolutely limp in her chair, and out cold, he doubted even shoving a cinnamon bun up both her nostrils would even get a reaction from her. Naruto smiled broadly. "Game, set, match... damn I'm good." Naruto said, knowing he totally owned her now, heart and soul. He scooped Hinata up bridal style and vanished in a yellow flash.

x

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto, Pervy Sage

Ch 03: Hinata's Day Out

By: MikeJV37

x

===May 10, 8:03 AM, Iron Kimono===

"I'm in the back Naruto!" Hotaru yelled when she felt him appear. "Lock it if you need to... she fainted didn't she?"

"Hai... the kiss probably had something to do with it." Naruto said, sat her up and leaned her against his left shoulder, locked up like Hotaru did earlier, switched back to the bridal carry and went to the back.

"If almost any other boy had walked in here carrying an unconscious Hinata, his manhood would be between the blades of my sharpest scissors. Let me guess... you want to get her a new outfit, something skimpy, a little slutty, but still something a kunoichi would wear?" Hotaru said.

"You're the best... yes. We collided, she recognized me, fainted, woke up to cinnamon buns at her favorite bakery, we chatted, she told me she loves me, I kissed her, she fainted again." Naruto said.

Hotaru sighed, keeping her thoughts to herself. "Come on, put her on the bench until she wakes up, and for now, keep your hands to yourself. You feel her up while she's out, and I'll shove your dick down your throat, sew your lips to it, then drag you to Tsunade by your balls and tell her you tried to rape Hinata while she was unconscious. Inside these walls I'm in charge, Pervy Sage junior." Hotaru said.

Naruto swallowed nervously. "Your last name isn't Senju is it?"

"No... but Hinata's mother was one of my closest friends and... this stays between us, but I'm her Godmother." Hotaru said, then raised an eyebrow. "What are you writing?".

"I'm making a note to never piss you off." Naruto said seriously as he finished writing and slipped the small notebook back into his pocket.

Hotaru laighed. "Good to see there's a brain in that pretty head."

===8:47 AM===

"Of course I want to be your girlfriend Naruto-kun, but I don't think I can wear anything... sexy. I'm happy that you think I'm beautiful, but I'm just not..." Hinata said, pressing her fingers together.

"Don't you dare say you aren't as pretty as the other girls, Hotaru help me out here." Naruto interrupted.

"Hinata come with me into the back, you stay here Naruto, this is girls only." Hotaru said then lead Hinata into the main changing room, 12'x12' with a mirrored back wall. "Okay Hinata, as one of the few people that can... I want you to meet someone special... strip."

Hinata chewed her bottom lip a moment, pressing her index fingers together, then sighed and nodded. She knew Hotaru had special privacey rules for her female customers, she was the best shinobi only tailor in Fire Country, maybe the Nation, and you didn't become the best by revealing customer secrets, like shinobi, keeping secrets was part of the job, whether sewing techniques, fabrics or the measurments of her kunoichi cunstomers. Hinata unzipped her coat, slipped it off and hung it on the wall hook, then pulled her blue shirt up over her head and tossed it on the bench, then her custom sports bra, which made her sigh softly with relief, then slipped off her sandles, and pulled her pants and panties down together and layed them on the bench with her other clothes.

Hotaru stepped behind Hinata, took her shoulders and turned her toward the mirror. "What do you see?"

"I'm naked." Hinata said meekly.

"Look closer." Hotaru said.

Hinata looked at herself a few moments. "I... I don't know what you want, I'm not like the other girls, I don't stare at myself in the mirror for hours, trying on outfits, using make-up, I'm just Hinata Hyuuga, Chuunin kunoichi, what else is there to see." Hinata said softly, but sincerely.

Hotaru sighed and shook her head. "For a Hyuuga you don't see very well Hinata, you're the hottest girl in Konoha and everyone from the civilians to Tsunade-sama knows it. Since you changed coats almost two years ago haven't you noticed how everyone, especially most men, look at you?"

"I'm not... I don't look at... Hotaru-chan, stop teasing me." Hinata said, meekly, almost sadly..

Hotaru clenched her jaw a moment behind Hinata, making sure her face wasn't in the mirror. "What's the first thing most boys look at when they see a pretty girl?"

Hinata thought a moment. "Th,they look at her clothes of cour..." Hinata said softly.

"Wrong!" Hotaru interrupted strongly. "Try again."

Hinata got really nervous now. The answer was in the back of her mind, but she was fighting it because she wasn't a pervert or a slut, but a nice girl and nice girls don't think those things..She knew the answer and how boys thought, but what got them to want you was 'slutty' and 'what whores do', not a prim and proper Heiress like she was... and she knew Naruto didn't want some whore that flaunted herself, he wanted a nice, proper, virgin, like she was. She blushed brightly. "P,please Hotaru, I can't... please, if Naruto-kun knew I was... like this, I'd lose him! Please don't make me." Hinata pleaded.

"Kami help me. Hinata, I love you like a daughter, but you're living in the fantasy world of those romance novels. Promise me you'll try on one outfit I pick out for you, I'll henge into you dressed normally then we'll go out there together... if Naruto even notices me I'll have Tsunade marry you and Naruto, and if you want, retire you both and you can go anywhere in the world you want and live happily ever after. If he doesn't notice me and thinks your the sexiest, most beautiful thing he's ever seen, you take my advice from now on, listen to your heart and do anything you have to, to make Naruto happy as his girlfriend and future wife."

Hinata's knees buckled as she paled. "You c,c,c,can do that?"

"Hai, Tsunade owes me a couple big favors, I'll cash'em all in and make it happen, you'll be on your honeymoon within a week. The way I see it Hinata, either way, you win, and at the most it'll only cost you some dignity and maybe a few friends if you leave." Hotaru said.

"I... I'll do it." Hinata said, she couldn't see any flaws in the idea, either way she gets Naruto-kun.

===10:02 AM, Hokage Tower===

Tsunade looked up from her desk when she heard Shizune come in, and the look on her assistant's face twisted her stomach in a knot and started her temples throbbing. "I know I'm going to regret this the rest of my life... what did he do?"

Shizune swallowed the large frog in her throat. "Directly... Naruto didn't do anything..."

"Stop torturing me Shizune, just snap my neck and get it over with... I can see it on your face, you're about to either rip my tits off or bury your foot in my ass. We haven't so much as seen Naruto in a week, that's never a good thing." Tsunade said, she could almost feel hands grabbing her breasts.

Shizune nodded. "I better just show you." Shizune said then turned to the door. "Come in!" Shizune yelled nervously..

Tsunade looked at the door and steeled herself againt the most unspeakable horrors she could imagine, every ounce of her Iron Will and experience reinforced her... it wasn't enough. Dan and her little brother Nawaki walking through the door alive would of had less emotional impact. Her eyes got as big as saucers, her jaw dropped, even her breasts dropped, at the sight of Naruto dressed like Jiraiya but in a black and orange color scheme, and a perverted smile on his face she knew by heart as Jiraiya's. The other half of the 2-hit combo was Hinata Hyuuga, HOLDING HIS RIGHT HAND IN HER LEFT like lovers would. That sight only lasted a second before Hinata came into full view and she'd almost swear she felt an entire leg go up her ass. Hinata had sandles, black fishnet stocking, with garters going up under the same type of short skirt Anko wore, but it was black, and the only other thing she had on was a blue tubetop made of the same armored stretch fabric most shinobi wore... straining to contain breasts that looked maybe 1 cup size smaller than hers were and showing off a foot of pale, flawless cleavage and most of her breasts! "Please... tell me this is a joke and you didn't actually walk through the village dressed like that." Tsunade said, her head and heart pounding, her stomach doing flips.

"From the Iron Kimono all the way to Naruto's apartment. The preliminary report I just got lists the... damage." Shizune said as she put the folder in front of Tsunade.

== REPORT ==

Bruises/Abrasions : 508

Minor Cuts : 312

Broken Noses : 203

Sprained joints : 177

Minor Concussions : 690

Major Concussions : 199

Broken Arms : 75

Broken Legs : 42

Burns - Fire : 12

Burns - Hot Water : 43

Severe Nosebleeds : 2,316

People requiring extended Hospital stay: 1,834

People requiring Psychological Treatment: 3,709

Deaths by stress related Heart Attacks: 256

Genin that will be unavailble for the next Month for Medical/Personal Reasons: 400

Chuunin that will be unavailble for the next Month for Medical/Personal Reasons: 260

Jonin that will be unavailble for the next Month for Medical/Personal Reasons: 23

ANBU that will be unavailble for the next Month for Medical/Personal Reasons: 88

Cost to Replace/Repair Broken/Damaged Property: $23,440,679.14

== End REPORT ===

Naruto watched Tsunade intently for the 5 minutes she just sat there staring at them, then her face changed to a very unsettling serenity, she stood and the instant she began untying the belt to her green jacket he knew what was coming. He looked at Shizune, she was ghostly pale. "Shizune, Hinata-chan, you better leave... I hope to see you later." Naruto said, gave Hinata a kiss on the lips then watched her and Shizune leave the room, slamming and locking the door... not that it mattered. She started around the desk toward him, cracking her knuckles. "I'll pay for the damages and everyone's bills, I promise... I don't suppose I could change your mind about this with money, sake... sex?" Naruto said getting more nervous by the second.

Tsunade shook her head 'No' as THE most sadistic, cold-blooded smile in history crossed her face before she drew back her right fist.

"It was worth it." Naruto said calmly as he looked into Tsunade's brown eyes.

===5:03 PM, Hospital, Restricted Wing===

Taking a short break from all of her Medical duties, Tsunade turned and looked down the hallway as the double doors to this Wing of the hospital swung open and she saw 2 of her 3 remaining Elite Jonin, the rest were in nearby rooms. She wasn't surprised in the least that only 1 of them was walking. The other was tightly bound, gagged and slung over her shoulder. Despite this, the bound kunoichi was histerical with laughter. She waited for her top 2 kunoichi to arrive.

"Greetings Tsunade-sama, I had to bring her to see him, we're nearly finished cleaning up... we would of finished hours ago but she's been like this all day." Kurenai said.

"Put her down and untie her... but keep the gag on." Tsunade said.

Kurenai nodded, put Anko on her feet and quickly untied her.

Anko's laughter could be heard through the ballgag in her mouth, her whole body was literally shaking she was laughing so hard inside, it was taking everything she had to stay standing.

"That's his room Anko... I'll let you see him, without the gag, but you break even one rule, no matter how minor, and you'll get the room next to his... understood?" Tsunade said and glared at Anko, who nodded. "You can take it off... you have fifteen minutes, no more." Tsunade said coolly then went past them for the double doors.

Kurenai removed Anko's gag. "Best behavior Anko Mitarashi, best friend or not, you try anything and I'll personally kick your ass."

"Hai, I promise." Anko said sincerely, struggling to hold in her laughter, then headed for the door to Naruto's room. When she entered she was only a little surprised he had guests, what did surprise her though was who they were and how they were dressed. Sitting by the bed on their side was Hinata Hyuuga in a white Hospital robe that covered everything but her head, hands and feet. Sitting on the other side, directly opposite Hinata, was Hotaru, Owner of the Iron Kinomi where 'The Hinata Incident' started, she was wearing a green, sweater-like short-sleeved shirt and blue skirt to her knees at least, the bed hid everything from her knees down. Leaning against the far wall, looking out the window in black pants, a snug purple t-shirt and open, sleeveless nlack leather jacket, long hair in a pontytail, was Yuugao Uzuki, that really surprised her as she knew Yuugao well from ANBU Headquarters and a few missions. All 3 kunoichi looked sad. She was surprised to see Naruto in a full body cast. "How'd he get hurt?"

Hinata turned to her. "Tsunade-sama did it."

Both kunoichi's jaws dropped, that shocked even them.

Hinata stood, walked up to them, pulled a folded piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Kurenai. "That's why, I'm the reason."

Kurenai opened it then she and Anko read the damage and injury report, well, a copy of it. When they finished both looked at Hinata, slightly confused, though Anko was still smiling, it was growing in fact.

"You're cute Hinata, but how in the Hell could just wearing sexy clothes cause that kind of damage?" Anko said, curious and very excited.

"Go on Hinata, they'll see eventually." Hotaru said.

Hinata sighed, untied the robe, and still facing them, opened it wide. "This is why."

Anko got a double nosebleed as she grabbed her barely panty covered crotch with both hands, skirt hiked up, shook a moment as a massive orgasm suddenly ripped through her body, blowing her mind, then she collapsed on the floor unconscious and twitching happily.

Kurenai's right nostril bled a moment before she wiped it away. "Close your robe Hinata-chan!" Kurenai said louder than she intended, using all her willpower to resist the urge to bury her face into Hinata's cleavage or between her silky smooth alabaster thighs under that skirt. The bandages wrapped around her upper thighs and crotch suddenly got uncomfortabley tight.

Hinata immediately did as told. "Did Anko-san just..."

Only her decades of experiece repressing her sexual urges allowed Kurenai to function normaly. "Hai, she's always been very... impulsive and let's say, sexually open, please don't tell anyone Hinata, as a personal favor to me."

Hinata stepped up close to Kurenai as she summoned every bit of courage she had. "Or that you're a lesbian, in love with me, have a submissive streak a mile wide, among many other sexual fetishes, and have a hidden tunnel in your bedroom leading down to a very... interesting, basement?" Hinata whispered softly in Kurenai's ear so only she'd hear.

Kurenai leaned back, making sure the other women across the room didn't see her face go ghostly white.

"I've known since I was ten, but I haven't told anyone Kurenai-chan. I recently, found myself as a woman, and though still a virgin, I plan on fully exploring my sexual side with Naruto-kun once he heals, Hotaru and Yuugao will be part of that... and now so are you and Anko. She'll volunteer just to be near me and Naruto for what we did this morning, but from now on Kurenai-sensei... I own you. Try to argue and I'll tell the whole village your secrets...starting with a certain anatomical gift you have. For now, all of this is our secret. Nod if you agree." Hinata whispered, then smiled when Kurenai gave her a nod of submission.

Kurenai knew she was beaten, and most of her was happy she'd been defeated, she accepted her new life to be and regained her normal focus and persona as a strong, Jonin kunoichi. "Thank you Hinata, Anko will be up in a few minutes, I want to check on Naruto."

===5:18 PM===

Despite the fact Anko had basicaly just 'tongue raped' her mouth for helping in 'The Greatest Prank in History' as Anko called it, Hotaru had to smile. She wasn't really surprised by Anko's reaction, she'd known her for years, but the kiss was unexpected though, even for her.

"I wish I could of seen it...people dropping left and right as Hinata walked down the street with you in that outfit... Oh Kami I hope it was recorded by someone! I thought I could raise some Hell... but you, Naruto Uzumaki, are my hero... I bow to your greateness as the Kage of Chaos!" Anko said, took a step back and for the first time since she was a kid, gave a full bow of respect to someone she truely admired to the point of Hero worship. "You ever need anything, and I mean anything... just ask. Oh, and once you and Hinata are... better aquainted, call me and I'll show you both how the Elite have a good time." Anko said.

"He already can Anko-san... didn't you hear?" Hinata said, saw Anko look at her curiously and shake her head briefly. "Naruto is a level 9 Jonin now... he outranks everyone in the room. His new ID Card is in his wallet in the closet." Hinata said with a proud smile.

Kurenai immediately went to the closet by the door, opened it, found his wallet and looked closely at his new picture ID. "It's true Anko... and I'm only a Level 7 Jonin."

Naruto laughed, then groaned in pain, very happy he still qualified as male... which was only thanks to the Fox considering what Tsunade had done to him. He'd never been hit so hard in his life, she'd broken every bone in his body, except his skull, not to say she hadn't tried with the number of walls she knocked him through. He had a feeling she knew exactly how much damage she could inflict on him without going beyond even Kyuubi's ability to heal him... she'd pushed it though, literally throwing him by body parts even he wasn't going to touch for at least a day after he got out. He still thought it was worth it as he'd grabbed her huge breasts during the beating, if he was going down this way, he was going to make sure it was worth it and doing it as his former Sensei would want... as a Super Pervert! Up to that point she'd focused on his face, body and limbs, after the grab is when she went for his cock and balls... which again he had to thank Kami that he still had, though she was very briefly shocked at how well endowed he was, that didn't stop her from using either as a handle. He honestly didn't know if they'd grow back had she carried out one her many threats to castrate him, and honestly didn't want to find out the limits of his healing. A finger or toe he could live without, but not that, he'd rather join Jiraiya in the Afterlife. It was minor, but one of the few good things he got from that beating was the simple fact that he'd done something Jiraiya hadn't, grabbed her tits. That made him smile, which was very hard to do with a healing shattered jaw and a badly bruised face.

"It was worth it." Naruto mumbled through the agony.

Sitting to Naruto's right, Hotaru smiled, having heard and understood him.

x

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto, Pervy Sage

Ch 04: Popped CherryBlossom

By: MikeJV37

x

===May 13, 7:45 AM, Hospital, Naruto's Room===

"You're cleared to checkout Naruto... you've gotten stronger, healing from those injuries in three days is impressive even for you. Even with healing jutsu anyone else would be in here for a month. Speaking of... I deducted the cost of the repairs and bills from your account, not that it made much of a dent, you'll probably get it back from the interest in six months." Tsunade said, then leaned closer and grabbed his collar with her left hand. "Just between us I'll admit you have a very... very, slim chance of at least seeing me naked just on what's in your pants, something Jiraiya would of done anything to do, but he always let his pride, among other things, get in the way... but we had too much history together. I wish I didn't, but I can see it in your eyes Naruto, it's also why you grabbed me... who you are, and especially what you've done for this village is the only reason you're still a man right now. I'll only say this once... you alone are responsible for what happened 3 days ago... almost half my shinobi are either in the hospital or on personal leave for at least 3 weeks, probably 4. Not counting you I have 3 Jonin I can send on high level missions, do you know what this will do to this month's budget Naruto... do you? I have a handfull of Chuunin I can spare for missions, most of them are your friends from the Academy, and even then I'll have to assign double squads from my remaining Genin, most of which are fresh out of the academy and still doing D-Ranks... you didn't forget what happened on your first C-Rank did you? You pull a stunt like this again, and I swear Naruto, I'll lock you in a cell so far underground you'd have to dig up into Hell to escape. Do I make myself clear?" Tsunade said.

"Um... are Hotaru and Hinata-chan in trouble?" Naruto asked,a little worried.

"I can't blame Hotaru even if I wanted to, she didn't do anything wrong. Hinata is in a little trouble, but not from me or the Council... after what happened, and seeing how she's dressing now didn't exactly make her father happy... and I won't get into Hanabi's reaction, Hiashi and her Sensei are handling that. Before I let you out of here Naruto, I want to ask you a question as your friend Tsunade, not your Hokage. You saw how mad I was, why didn't you Hiraishin away, or fight back. I'm not stupid, after what you told me you did I know you're stronger than me, you could take my best punch and barely flinch. Why did you let me beat you? This is just between us, I promise I won't tell anyone." Tsunade said.

Naruto glanced around the room to be sure they were alone, then smiled at her as only he could. "You're my Baa-chan, I could never hurt you. I know you don't like it that I'm becoming a pervert like Jiraiya, even if you do miss him and his antics, even his research. He never figured it out, but I know why you never increased security around his favorite peeping spots. One of the reasons is he made you laugh, even if he never saw it. Especially after you became Hokage, as much as he annoyed you, he let you blow off steam from doing all that paperwork... and just between us, sometimes that was the only reason he visited you, to give you a break from being serious all the time. More than anything else you were his friend and team mate and he really cared about you. When you see Sakura, tell her after she finishes her rounds at the other side of the hospital to drop by my apartment... you could of let her come by and see me." Naruto said, smiled, quickly leaned in and kissed Tsunade's forehead as she'd done to him when they met, while he ran his finger down the 8" of cleavage she was showing, then vanished in a yellow flash.

"Naruto Uzumaki you little pervert!" Tsunade almost yelled annoyed, but she couldn't surpress her smile at having her favorite blonde brat back in her life. He drove her crazy sometimes, but she wouldn't have him any other way. She wouldn't tell anyone, but even if he was a bigger pervert than Jiraiya ever dreamed of being, she wouldn't trade him for anything. She smiled a moment longer, then surpressed her emotions and went back to her temporary rounds of checking on all her injured Shinobi... she still couldn't believe that Hinata was almost as well endowed as she was, and all these injuries were caused by them just seeing her. As she walked to the next room she wondered if she should tell Naruto that most of the people that died of heart attacks from seeing Hinata, were people that hated him the most when he was a kid, and that most of the Council, including the Senior Advisors and Danzou were among them? The Clan Heads and a few younger members of the Council were all that were left, she was still selecting the new members and working on some way to reward Naruto for doing her such a big favor, though she hadn't found out about them until yesterday when she got the report. The prelimenary medical report on Danzou she found especially interesting.

===3:51 PM, Naruto's Apartment===

Naruto opened his door and smiled, Hinata was standing there. She was dressed the same as he last saw her 3 days ago, with 1 exception. Her coat had been altered, it was now sleeveless and stopped just below her huge breasts which it now held like a sports bra, and it now had what looked like a buckle on the zipper, and was about half open showing a lot of her cleavage. "Come in Hinata-chan, and I love your new jacket, Hoteru does great work. Are you wearing anything under that?" Naruto said, then asked with a perverted smile.

"Thank you, it was her idea and design... and no I'm not Naruto-kun." Hinata said with only a slight blush. "I don't think that top was right for me, I'm too big, and I'd be humiliated if I... fell out, here or on a mission. Hotaru-chan suggested this, it's sexy, but a little more functional for my build and fighting style... and I don't want to cause anymore accidents. So now that you know I love you, and we're both older, I... um." Hinata said, getting a little nervous.

Naruto's eyes got bigger for a moment, then he smiled bigger. "Hinata-chan... are you asking me if I want to..."

"Hai." Hinata interrupted.

"Not that I mind, but I thought you'd want to get married first, have a big wedding." Naruto said.

"I do Naruto-kun.I want to save my virginity for my honeymoon, but I know there's so much we can still do. I can wait until my birthday if I have to... Decenber 27, I know yours is October 10. Is that okay?" Hinata said.

"I can wait until the end of the year, if you really want to marry me we have to talk to Baa-chan first, there are things about me you need to know first, and something very special is going to happen on my birthday. I can't tell you what it is, but no one else knows either." Naruto said.

===4:03 PM, Hokage Tower===

"Hinata, you do know he'll be sleeping with other women?" Tsunade said.

"Hai, I know and I'm okay with it, I could even enjoy it with him." Hinata said.

Tsunade sighed. "It isn't my job to say what you do in your personal lives... no matter how perverted. Now Naruto, are you sure you want her to know everything, your parents... your friend?" Tsunade said and Naruto nodded.."Shizune, get some chairs, this is going to take a while."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said, sighed, then went to get 2 chairs.

===5:07 PM===

Hinata sat there, staring at Naruto in wide-eyed shock and horror, but crying from heartbreak at the same time.

"So... do you still want to be mmph!" Naruto said.

Tsunade watched, ready for a worse case reaction from her, but she knew Hinata very well... so when Hinata leapt from her seat like a bolt of Lightning, literally blowing him off his chair and landed almost 6' away on top of him and planted a kiss on his lips so passionate she could almost feel Hinata's kiss herself. It brought a tear of pure joy to her right eye that she wiped away before they saw it. "Shizune, I think we can safely assume Hinata still wants to marry him, would you get the betrothel forms please." Tsunade said with a big smile.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said with a matching smile.

"If you two don't mind, this is still my office." Tsunade said.

Hinata sat up, pouted sadly but cutely, then stood and helped Naruto up. "Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"Remember Hinata, you can't tell anyone what we just told you. I hope to be able to make some of this public knowledge by your birthday Naruto, since you can protect yourself now, which was the whole reason for the law in the first place... and I'm truely sorry it didn't work as he hoped." Tsunade said, the last part sadly.

"Its okay, I know the old man did what he could, but overall I think things have worked out... ah, Shizune-chan is back. We'll just sign these forms and then we both have some catching up to do. Don't worry Baa-chan, we won't be doing that until the honeymoon." Naruto said, then signed the forms, waited for Hinata to sign, then took her hand as he saw Tsunade smile, relieved. "We're going to do everything else though." Naruto said, gave her a VERY perverted smile then vanished with Hinata in a yellow flash.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled annoyed.

Shizune smiled. "Remember your promise, no sneaking sake on the job." She said then headed for her desk in the waiting room.

Once out of sight Tsunade reached out and strangled an imaginary Shizune, apparently to death, with a big sadistic smile on her face. Once finished she leaned back in her chair a few moments then sighed. "I should of let Kabuto kill me."

===Naruto's Apartment===

Naruto's shirt on the couch next to Hinata's new top, showing his hard, ripped muscular body and her huge breasts as they kissed passionately, hands roaming up and down the others body while they headed for the bedroom... and both suddenly stopped when there was a loud knocking on the door. "Why now... I had to say right after work didn't I." Naruto said sadly annoyed and a little frustrated.

"Maybe they'll go away like before if you ingnore them." Hinata said, for once trying to be selfish.

The knocking was much harder.

"I can't. It's Sakura, I told Tsunade to tell her to come over after her rounds, she knows I'm expecting her. Put your jacket back on Hinata-chan, we'll have to do this later. There's no way in Hell she'd join us. COMING!" Naruto said, yelling the last part so his guest heard him. He walked to the door, and glanced back at Hinata who'd just zipped 3/4 up then locked it in place, which he thought was cool and made a mental note to talk to Hotaru about. Once she sat down he opened the door.

"Hey Naruto, I hope youuuu..." Sakura said, now staring, almost drooling, at Naruto's powerful chest and ripped abs.

Giggling came from behind Sakura.

"Sakura, my face is up here, I'm taller now." Naruto said with a slight smirk.

Sakura blinked, shook her head and quickly composed herself. "Hai, you sure have, you aren't the skinney little baka you were in the Academy. Oh, I ran into Ino-chan on the way over, hope you don't mind I invited her, we've only seen you at the funeral and you avoided us... I'm sorry Naruto, it must be hard to lose your Sensei... may we come in?" Sakura said.

"Come on in, I don't mind. I was out a few days ago, or didn't you notice all the new patients at the Hospital." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Technically I caused that." Hinata said.

Ino stepped in behind Sakura, then she giggled at Hinata's comment. "Hey, I didn't know Hinata and her friends would be here."

"What friends, it's just me and... oh!"" Hinata said then blushed and crossed her arms over her chest out of reflex.

"I didn't want to bring that up, unlike Ino-pig I don't think that's very funny since I had to treat many of them." Sakura said.

"You're just jealous Hinata has more cleavage showing than you do actual breast." Ino said with a smirk then ducked a backfist from Sakura.

"Please don't fight." Hinata said gently.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I've been working long hours and am a little stressed... do you have any sake?" Sakura said.

"You drink Sakura?" Naruto said, a little surprised.

"Not normally, but some of Tsunade-sensei's habits rubbed off on me, I'll only need 2 glasses to relax." Sakura said.

"That, and you don't have much tolerance for it, half a bottle and you're falling down drunk." Ino said.

"What about you Ino?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Not allowed." Ino said seriously, saw their reactions and sighed. "Get a bottle, 3 glasses, a soda for me, and I'll tell you."

A few minutes later they're sitting on the couch, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, with Ino in a nearby chair. Naruto has his shirt back on.

"First, you really turned out nice Naruto, a real heartbreaker. Hinata, I love your new outfit, don't mind telling you I'm almost jealous of your breasts, I'd kill for a set like yours, not that I don't love my own big girls, but let's be honest, no matter how firm or full they are, my E cups are just bug bites compared to yours. Oh... I wish I could of seen you walking with Naruto 3 days ago, men fainting at the mere sight of your girls in a tubetop... Oh Kami would that of been a sight to see. Anyway, the reason I don't drink isn't that I can't or have a low tolerance or anything, I actually have a very high tolerance from what I can tell, but I also have an unusal... medical condition I didn't know about until a year ago when I went to Tsunade-sama's house with Sakura to celebrate safely since it was my first time... I graduated from a Level 5 med nin to a Level 4... no one else knows this but us. Sakura only had 5 shots and stopped, I split a bottle and a half with Tsunade before I noticed it." Ino said.

"Tell them Ino-chan, if anyone else deserves to know, they do." Sakura said.

Ino sighed and nodded. "A single shot will start it, that's why I don't drink at all, even if the reaction is small with 1 drink. You see Naruto, Hinata, I...I have a rather, extreme, sexual reaction to sake."

"So you get really aroused, that's not too bad, I heard that Anko Mitarashi has a similar reaction." Naruto said.

"I wish that was all that happened. Its my... oh Kami I can't believe I'm about to say this to you of all people, no offense Naruto, but we weren't exactly best friends at the academy or the months after before you left, even after that mission we went on with Anko to Sea Country. You see the problem is... my clit." Ino said, embarrassed.

Hinata blushed red.

Naruto blushed a little, but inside was running dozens of ideas through his mind and making plans to add Ino to his small list of names for his secret harem he'd be starting soon, even if he wasn't going to fuck them yet he was going to do almost everything else to them until he'd married Hinata. "So you're bigger than normal and it shows when you drink. With the skirt you wear that still shouldn't be a problem even if you're 4, 5, even 6 inches. A big clit is a gift Ino, not a curse." Naruto said sincerely.

Ino laughed. "I wish I was 6 inches... but based on what we remember I'm double, maybe triple that." Ino said seriously as she looked at him.

Hinata's and Naruto's, eyes got as big as saucers.

"My first shot of sake brings out about 3 to 5 inches depending on a few factors, each shot after that adds about another inch. I may be bigger, I honestly don't know because I stopped drinking after that. Tsunade said I have a strange anomily in my body chemistry that does it, but it's related to my chakra, she can cure me, but it'll end my life as a kunoichi and I'll never use chakra again. I won't do that, if I don't drink I'm fine. It's just embarrassing... how am I going to tell some boy I'm better endowed than he is!" Ino said.

"What about other girls?" Naruto said.

"Go lez, I thought about it, but as a kunoichi with my endowment my only option is Anko. I'm a Chuunin, I've heard the stories about her, but she scares me with the things she's into sexually... the nicest of'em is bondage." Ino said.

Hinata took a deep breath and let it out. "I'd do you." Hinata said, blushing, but holding her focus.

Everyone turned and looked at her.

"We were going to keep it secret a while, but Naruto-kun and I got engaged earlier, and on my birthday we're getting married. When Sakura knocked we were just about to get intimate. That's why Naruto-kun's shirt was off.".Hinata said.

Sakura started twitching. "You were, about to... to..." Sakura said, blushed bright red and fainted, but she didn't stop twitching, she got worse.

They all stood, watching her, getting worried.

"What's wrong with Sakura-chan, has she ever done this before Ino-chan?" Hinata said, visibley concerned.

"No, not to be mean but Sakura is a real prude. She's had one date since she became a kunoichi, she let the guy feel her up, he didn't stop when she told him to and she beat him to a pulp. As far as I know she doesn't even... you know. She just won't accept her sexual side, she's repressed it her whole life." Ino said, then gasped. "Look at her chest!"

They all looked as Sakura's breasts rapidly swelled from small C cups, to what looked like 2-3 cups bigger than Ino's the way they stretched her top, then suddenly her eyes popped open and she sat up smiling, but her eyes had changed from green to pink.

"Oh, this is too tight, lemme take it off." Sakura said in a very playful, almost child-like voice, with no hesitation pulled her red shirt up and off then grabbed her sports bra that was now stretched to the absolute limit, and ripped it in half like wet paper. "Ah, much better, now my big boobs aren't all squashed." Sakura said cheerfully, the thick, inch long nipples on her dark pink 6 inch areola standing erect. "I am so horny... who wants to fuck me first?" Sakura said excitedly.

They all fainted.

"Hmm, maybe I should of introduced myself first." Sakura said then giggled and brushed her pink hair from her eyes.

x

End Chapter 4

x

Author's Note: I hope you like my idea for Sakura, it's rather unique I think. If she can have an 'inner bitch' then why not an 'inner slut'? The idea is that this side of her takes over when she gets really arroused, which changes her body. Don't expect to see a bunch of other personalites, the only other MIGHT be her 'inner bitch' on a rare occation to hurt someone... most likely Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto, Pervy Sage  
Ch 05: I'm not a Perv! Am I?  
By: MikeJV37

x

===May 13, 5:20 PM, Naruto's Apartment===

The moment he felt consciousness his energy surged and he sat up, fully awake, a quick glance around told him Hinata and Ino were still out, and Sakura, or this version of her, was now totally nude, standing directly across the coffee table from him, and chugging the last of the sake from the bottle.

She wiped her mouth, still smiling happily, and sat it on the table. "That was yummy, do you have anything else to drink Naruto-kun?"

"Sakura?" Naruto asked curiously.

She giggled. "Nope, Ichikura. Like the title of those books Kakashi-sensei reads. MakeoutBlossom is so much better than CherryBlossom don't ya think? Besides... she's no fun at all, my poor pussy is starving to death, it needs attention!" Ichikura said strongly. "I mean, look at all this cotton candy, doesn't this make you hungry for the sweet nectar underneath?" Ichikura said in a sweet, sexy voice as she ran her fingers slowly through her large, think pink bush covering her mound above her large, smooth lips.

"Well, yes it does... and I can't believe I'm going to say this, but would you put your clothes back on so we can talk...what happened to Sakura?" Naruto said, remembered he had other guests and clapped his hands together hard a few times to wake Hinata and Ino.

"What the.." Ino said as she woke.

"Oh touch me there again... eep!" Hinata said as she woke, then blushed at what she said, she still wasn't use to being so open yet.

Naruto chuckled.

"Well, least you're all awake now... Naruto is being a meanie and making me get dressed." Ichikura said, but only slipped on her shorts and shirt that now barely fit over her chest. "Can I borrow a shirt Naruto-kun, this is too tight and hurts my boobies."

"Okay." Naruto said, quickly went to his room and came back a minute later with a sleeveless orange shirt.

The topless again Ichikura slipped it on easily, took a kunai from her weapon pouch, cut it in half down the front and tied it together between her now huge breasts then shook her chest and smiled happily. "Ah, much better, and sexy too... oh sorry Naruto-kun, I'll buy you a new shirt later. So I guess you all wanna know about me?"

They nodded.

"My shirt." Naruto quietly whimpered to himself.

"Okay, but if she comes back before I get to have sex you all have to do me the next time I'm out. Unlike her I don't like hurting anyone... well unless it's part of the sex, that I haven't had yet, but I'll slap you all silly if you don't."

"If that happens, I'll do you next time, not them. That's the deal." Naruto said.

Ichikura pursed her lips as she put her right hand on her chin and tapped her lips with her index finger a few moments.

Hinata and Ino just glanced at each other.

"Deal! I won't try to take you from Hinata-chan, but she won't mind as long as she gets your dick in her pussy first, right?" Ichikura said.

Hinata blushed slightly and nodded. "Hai... that's okay with me, but no sex... not until he marries me, you had your chance years ago and lost it, Naruto-kun is mine now and I'll be the first girl to do that with him. After that I'll share him." Hinata said, and while she knew he hadn't had sex yet, the way he'd been touching her was like what she'd learned and she figured he had some experience, which was okay as long as his first pussy was hers. He had promised her, and as much as he'd changed, she knew he never broke a promise and he'd promised she'd be his first time.

"A little possesive streak, but not too much, I like it. Hinata, you have gotten stronger. I'm a little jealous of your tits, but I'll get over it because I like the new you, spunky!" Ino said with a big smile.

"Thank you Ino-chan, but I could use some help from a real bitch like you." Hinata said and smiled.

Ino smirked than started laughing.

"I do too. Anyway, I'm the part of Sakura's personality that would be her sexy side, but she wouldn't let me out, call me Ichikura. Did you guys know Sakura hit puberty at 6? She got the boobies she has now before she was 7, and she strapped'em down! She only stopped doing that a year ago when she thought she was old enough to show she had a chest like the other girls. She had pussy hair too, but she was too shy to even tell mom!" Ichikura said, slightly annoyed but mostly frustrated..

Naruto, Hinata and Ino looked at each other, shocked and impressed.

"Well that explains the sleepover stuff when we were younger." Ino said.

"Anyways, I wouldn't call it a special ability like Hinata-chan has, but her mind created me." Ichikura said, deciding not to mention the other part of her that was her other emotions... especially her temper..

"So... Sakura has like... an early stage Bloodline-Limit for splitting her mind and you're the first part of her to, get out?" Naruto said.

"Basically, yes. So does that answer your questions and we can get hot'n sticky now?" Ichikura said, then got a hopeful expression on her face.

"I guess that's everything I..." Naruto said and stopped.

"Nooo, not now!" Ichikura almost screamed, interrupting Naruto, then started shaking again, her whole body tensed up, eyes shut tight, her breasts shrank back to C cups and she dropped to her left knee, hands on the floor. She raised her head and opened her green eyes. "What the Hell just happened?" Sakura said confused.

"Sakura?" Ino said.

Sakura nodded, then noticed her new top and almost screamed, stood up fast, arms crossed over her chest as she blushed, turned and ran into Naruto's bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Ino stood, walked over and grabbed Sakura's red shirt. "I'll handle this, you might as well get comfortable, we'll be a while." Ino said then headed for the bedroom door.

===6:38 PM===

Naruto broke his kiss with Hinata and they turned to his bedroom door when it opened, Ino then Sakura in her normal outfit came out. Sakura immediately stormed over to him around the table and yanked him to his feet by his shirt with her left.

"The only reason I'm not kicking your ass around the room is because you didn't touch me when I was... like that. I don't fully understand it yet and I'll have to tell Tsunade-sama about this so she can help me figure it out." Sakura said strongly then raised her right fist as she got nose-to-nose with him. "I don't care what that other part of me said... if you ever take advantage of me sexually while I'm like that... friend or not, I'll put you in the hospital for a week, got it!" Sakura said angrily

"Got it Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

Sakura shoved Naruto back into the couch. "That goes for you too Ino, Hinata, or I'll make sure neither of you will even think about sex during or at least a month after you're out of the Hospital."

Ino and Hinata nodded immediately.

"Good, because my head is still a little fuzzy from the sake the other me drank, so we're going to forget about my little incident and catch up on what we've all been doing the last 3 years... I'd even settle for discussing Ino-chan's problem." Sakura said as she took her seat on the couch again.

"Sounds good to me... and no offense Sakura, but I'll say it again like I have the last couple years. You really need to get laid, or at least give some guy a handjob. You know as well as I do this wouldn't of happened if you'd just accept the fact you're a grown woman and have a sexual side. For Kami's sake Hinata-chan has gotten more sexual experience in the last 3 days than you have in the last 3 years!" Ino said, annoyed and frustrated in a friendly way.

"She's right Sakura-chan. even I... touch myself." Hinata said with a small blush.

Sakura sighed heavily. "Fine, I'll admit you guys have a point, I'm an A-Ranked prude okay, I know it, but the whole thing with Sasuke and fighting with Ino before you left Naruto... it didn't help me open up, it made things worse for me. I screwed up okay, I admit it. I lost dad when I was 3 and mom hasn't even dated once. Every time I tried to talk about sex, or even what happened to my body when I was 6, the moment I mention my body or sex mom would change the subject and either leave or send me away. I never learned how to handle that stuff like everyone else... and my forehead didn't make it easier for me to open up to anyone. Ino told me my other self told you I developed really early, I'm so embarrassed! You must know what it was like Hinata-chan... when did you develop?"

"I... well I didn't really start puberty until I was 9, but..." Hinata said, blushing a little.

Sakura waited a few moments when Hinata paused. "But?"

"You said you were a C cup before you were 7 Sakura-chan... when I started the Academy I... I was an... E cup. I grew once before and once after the rest of me started changing, before I graduated. Then once while Naruto was gone, that's why I got a new coat." Hinata said, blushing brighter.

Their eyes got big as saucers.

"Wait... so you mean you'll probably grow a little more in the next couple years?" Sakura said.

Hinata nodded.

"Really?" Naruto said, a little stunned and excited.

"Hai, most girls aren't fully developed until their late teens or even early twenties sometimes." Sakura said, in a calm, almost medical tone.

Naruto smirked when something occurred to him. "Sakura, did Tsunade teach you her body modification technique she uses to look younger?"

Ino and Hinata looked at Naruto, surprised.

Naruto chuckled. "Oh come on, you didn't know? She's over 50, I hate to break it to you girls, but women don't age like men do. That's why she looks like she's 30 and has since she came back to Konoha. Sorry if I interrupted you Sakura-chan."

"That's okay Naruto, I knew about it, but she didn't teach it to me because I don't need it. Why did you ask anyway?" Sakura said.

"I was just thinking that Ino told you Ichikura had a bigger chest, and if your chakra control and knowledge of anatomy is as good as Tsunade's then you could give yourself a bigger chest with her technique." Naruto said.

"That'd be cool!" Ino exclaimed.

"NO!" Sakura said strongly. "I ddon't want big bbreasts like some slut... no offense Hinata-chan." Sakura said, very subtley studdering..

Naruto smiled at Sakura like he owned her, and noticed everyone saw him, including Sakura who tried to hide it. "Really Sakura, the other you has bigger tits than Ino and loves them... and you studdered slightly when you said don't and breasts. I wouldn't be surprised if you were jealous of Ino and just knowing how big Hinata's are is twisting your stomach in a knot." Naruto said calmly.

Sakura just stood there fuming, unable to to even speak.

"Is that true Sakura-chan? I thought I saw you looking at my chest a few times but I dismissed it." Ino said curiously.

"Are you really that jealous of me Sakura-chan?" Hinata said and crossed her arms over her chest to hide it.

"I... I..." Sakura said, then dropped down onto the couch, put her elbows on her knees, her face in her hands and broke down into tears as she nodded in shame.

"We'll talk another time when you're ready. Ino, would you..." Naruto said the motioned to the front door.

Ino nodded, walked Sakura out and home over the rooftops so they wouldn't be seen..

"Hinata-chan, would you mind if I got Ino to help Sakura... forget parts of what happened?" Naruto said as he slowly pulled down the zipper on her top.

"Just the embarrassing things though, right, not about her other self or the important things?" Hinata said, worried.

"I promise, I'll probably have to bring her in with us, but even if she doesn't I have a couple seals amd jutsu, that with a few modifications could help Ino's... size problems." Naruto said and winked as he smiled pervertedly.

Hinata top popped open as the zipper hit the bottom. "If Ino-chan is interested, I'm willing to let her join us... tonight if she wants." Hinata said.

Naruto smiled and gave her a kiss. "So there is a little pervert in there somewhere... I hope to see more of her."

Hinata nodded and smiled.

===7:03 PM, Sakura's Apartment===

Ino glanced back just as there was a flash of yellow light then opened the bathroom door, walked over to and looked down at Sakura lying in her bed, handed her the glass of water, watched Sakura take the herbal sleeping pills and thanked her. When Sakura closed her eyes a few moments later, Ino started flashing through hand signs for an advanced Mind Jutsu her father had taught her as part of her secret training to assist him or Anko in ANBU headquarters on special cases. Ino looked at her apologetically then made the final hand sign at Sakura's head..

===7:40 PM, Naruto's Apartment===

She was happy the door opened so soon. "You didn't start without me did you?" Ino said with a big perverted grin.

Hinata giggled.. "No, Naruto-kun is meditating, come in."

Ino nodded, walked in and heard the door shut behind her. Sitting on the couch, legs crossed, hands on knees, eyes closed, was Naruto. "Has he been doing that since Sakura's?"

"Hai, he's modifying some seals and jutsu he wants to offer you to help your, problems." Hinata said and blushed a moment. "Did everything go well with Sakura-chan?"

"Uh, fine, she won't remember that we know she developed early, that she's jealous of me and you, or most of what happened after our talk in the bedroom, it was a pleasant chat about my, drinking problem, as far as she'll remember, I left in everything about Ichikura. Out of respect for Sakura, I won't mention what I saw in her mind. I'm not good enough to help her the way she needs it, and won't do something like that without an order from Tsunade-sama. Please, as one Clan Princess to another, don't mention this." Ino said solemnly.

Hinata nodded, she understood about the use of certain Clan abilities. Hers had their secrets too. "Hai. Would you like some fruit juice? We're going to need the energy later." Hinata said and smiled pervertedly.

Ino matched Hinata's smile. "I'd love some... so what are these jutsu Naruto's working on?"

"He didn't tell me, only that they could help your problem." Hinata said as she lead Ino to the kitchen.

===8:01 PM===

Ino sat, slumped deep into the big chair, stunned. "You can really do that Naruto?" Ino asked blankly..

"Hai. I know you remember my sexy jutsu... what you don't know is that it isn't a normal henge, its a real, physical transformation. I actually change gender. I didn't know it back then, but I have a natural gift for Ninjutsu, and among other things a natural talent for transformations. In my own way, I'm probably the biggest genious to come along since... well, ever. But for reasons I won't go into, no one ever took the time to really train me and see what I could do, if they had I would of been a Chuunin, maybe even a Jonin by the time you guys graduated." Naruto said seriously but calmly.

Hinata and Ino just gawked at Naruto, eyes bugged out, jaws hanging open, they were blown away by what Naruto just said.

"You never noticed how every teacher but Iruka treated me?" Naruto said calmly.

Ino, and especailly Hinata, lowered their heads, absolutely ashamed.

"I'll take that as a no. I'm sorry to crush any childhood fantasies you had, but until I was 8 or 9 I taught myself everything I knew, even how to read and do math, most of the teachers at the Academy would of happily killed me, and the night of graduation, Mizuki actually tried to. Sorry if I spoiled the good mood... so which jutsu do you want me to use Ino?" Naruto said.

"You really don't care what anyone thinks about you do you?" Ino said, basically calm.

"In general, no, only what my real friends think matters, no one can ever hurt me again if I don't want them too. I let Tsunade beat me, I could strip her, bend her over her desk and fuck her into a sexual coma if I wanted too, and there's nothing she could do about it... and she knows it, we had a little chat before I was released from the hospital. I wouldn't mention that to anyone though. Now, please tell me which jutsu you want Ino, I really don't want to talk about the past anymore, so are you going to stay and play, or leave? I know Hinata won't leave, she knows my biggest secrets... you don't." Naruto said calmly.

"You aren't the same Naruto I knew at the academy... Sakura is my best friend, but she's never saved my life, if you can help me... I'm yours any way you want me. If staying and having your trust means telling the whole village I'm a sex freak and pervert, I'll do it, I'm already halfway there. Use the first jutsu to find out how big my clit really is... then use the third jutsu on me since that's the only way I'll be able to safely drink with my friends. Besides, from what I've seen being a pervert is more fun than following the rules, so make me your harem girl." Ino said

Naruto thought about that a moment, then smiled. "I like that idea...Harem of the Pervy Sage. What do you think Hinata-chan?" Naruto said.

"I'll do anything to make my Naruto-kun happy. I've gone this far, I can't back out now. Besides... I kinda like it." Hinata said.

"Then we're agreed. If you're serious about joining my harem and submitting to me in every way, and can keep my secrets, strip and join us in the bedroom, we'll be waiting. You have 2 minutes to decide." Naruto said, took Hinata's hand and vanished in a yellow flash.

===1 Minute Later, Bedroom===

"Naruto-kun, are you going to tell Ino you put your Hiraishin Seal all over Konoha and that's how you got in Sakura's bathroom?" Hinata said.

"Eventually... any problems with the seal I put on you?" Naruto said.

"No, I can't feel it, but I know its there. Just knowing you can be at my side instantly if I need you makes me feel safe, because now I'm always connected to you." Hinata said and smiled, then turned to the door when it opened and Ino walked in nude.

Naruto looked at Ino as she shut the door behind her and slowly, almost nervously walked over to him. Her E cup breasts were full and looked firm, the slight sag obviously from their weight, what impressed him were her bright red areola, at 5" across they covered the front quarter of her breasts and her erect nipples were thick and about half an inch long. Her body was as toned as he figured, the kind most girls would kill for, and her plump mound was as smooth as her thick-lipped, clam-like pussy.

Ino stopped a few feet in front of Naruto, Hinata sitting next to him on her right. She raised her arms and struck a pose. "You like?"

"Hai, you're as sexy as I always thought you'd be." Naruto said with a big smile, then giggled pervertedly when she turned around and flexed her ass a moment. "Great ass, but you always had that." Naruto said then stood, followed by Hinata, then moved to the side. "Lay down on the bed, feet on the floor about shoulder width apart, and lets find out how big that clit of yours really is."

Ino nodded and obeyed, she was nervous, but nothing she couldn't handle.

Naruto put his hands together in the 'prayer' position a few moments until they glowed with purple chakra, an even mix of his and Kyuubi's, then held them over, and to each side of Ino's pussy.

Ino immediately moaned and began fidgiting, but held her position as best she could. "Oh KAMI I'm getting hot... whatever that's doing to me I LOVE IT!" Ino exclaimed.

Smiling lustily Hinata moved closer to Naruto. "I'm next for that jutsu Naruto-kun."

Naruto almost lost his focus. "Hai... here it is." Naruto said as Ino's clit emerged and was quickly growing to full erection.

Ino's entire being was focused between her legs, at the moment nothing else mattered. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI PLEASE JACK MY FUCKING CLIT OR I"M GONNA FUCKIN DIE... I DON"T CARE IF YOU RIP IT OFF JUST PLEASE FOR KAMI'S SAKE LET ME CLIMAX!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs, her entire body was practically vibrating she was shaking so hard trying to hold still literally out of reflex.

Naruto glanced at Hinata, his expression told her he didn't expect this to happen.

"I'm definately going next." Hinata whispered to herself, basically staring at Ino in fasination at the effect the jutsu was having on her.

Ino's clit stopped growing, and Naruto immediately flashed through a series of hand signs at Kage speed then slapped them on Ino's pussy on each side of her giant clit, hands still glowing purple. "TRANSFORMATION SEAL!"

x

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto, Pervy Sage

Ch 06: Perv Brand Lemonade

By: MikeJV37

x

===May 13, 8:04 PM, Naruto's Apartment, Bedroom===

Naruto watched the glow fade away then removed his hands, then using his right grabbed Ino's hard clit, gave it a few hard strokes and Ino had that orgasm she was just begging for and went limp... most of her did anyway.

Ino laid there a minute to catch her breath, then raised up on her elbows and smiled at what she saw. "Is that my..." Ino said then started giggling, unable to even say it.

"Yes, it worked just like I wanted. As you can see your new clit is only 9 inches hard, so no worries about getting drunk, your skirt should cover you. I didn't have to, but I figured I'd let you keep your clit as a gift for helping me with Sakura. I see it on your face Ino, you don't care about that right now... your clit was 20 inches hard... that's really impressive by anyone's standard, and as you wanted Ino... its now a 20 inch cock, but no balls. While you can cum like a man, your river has no fish, so to speak." Naruto said and smirked.

"Part of me is a little sad, but I think this is best, I don't want to be a parent yet... before we start let me just check what you told me. My new clit will react to sake like it did originally, but this is as big as it'll get while this seal is active, and I can control how hard my dick gets with my chakra. I can't believe I just said that... and I can't get anyone pregnant because I don't have balls. That everything?" Ino said.

"That's everything Ino-chan... you'd like a big set wouldn't you, just to know what it's like to get busted, right... you kinky bitch." Naruto said.

Ino blushed, then smirked and nodded.

Hinata giggled.

"You'll lose your pussy if I make that change, but I want you to earn that right Ino. As I said you'll have a trial period, how long you won't know, but if you prove this life is really what you want, I'll make the Seal permanent and give you total control over it." Naruto said.

Ino nodded. "Since there's room, why don't you go ahead and get into it like I know you want to, and I'll stay over on this side of the bad and join you when you're ready... I kinda want to... suck myself off." Ino said with a perverted smile and deep blush.

"I'm up for that, if you don't mind Hinata, I know having someone watch isn't what you wanted, but I promise we'll be alone on the honeymoon when I take your virginity." Naruto said.

"I don't mind, I'm a little nervous, but I'll get over it once we start, as long as I get to be with you I can wait for my birthday to go all the way... the rest of me is available though." Hinata said with a very perverted smile.

Naruto nodded, and while he and Hinata stripped, Ino moved to the left side of the bed and made her cock semi-firm but still flexible. When he pulled his pants down he heard her gasp as she saw his 16 inch cock in the same state as hers, Hinata gasped a moment later, then they got on the right side of the bed. Looking at Hinata in front of him, and Ino to his left, he lifted it, and with only about a dozen long strokes he not only matched what Ino had, but surpassed her by several inches. "Just so you know, I was this big by the time I was 10...Sasuke was 3 inches hard, at most, I accidently saw him during the Wave mission."

Ino laughed. "Then I'm glad I gave up, if I'd got him I'd be pounding his bitch ass with my giant clit!" Ino said then curled herself into a small 'C' and stuffed half her cock down her throat, and starting sucking herself off, moaning in pleasure.

"Me too Naruto-kun, I want to feel that cock in my throat." Hinata said excitedly.

"Lay down on your back, head near me." Naruto said as he backed up, Hinata obeyed, then knee walking back onto the bed he carefully took aim at Hinata's now open mouth as she tilted her head back, and slid about half down her throat, then with a small assist from Hinata grabbed her huge tits and using chakra to stick to them, began gently kissing, licking and sucking Hinata's big nipples, quickly getting them hard while he rocked his hips to fuck her throat, he moaned when she reached up and began fondling his huge balls.

Hinata was in Heaven, not only was she with her Naruto-kun, but she had his manhood stuffed down her throat as he played with her breasts and was sucking her nipples! If she choked to death on his cock right then, she'd die happy. She knew from this obviously advanced position that she probably wasn't the first to suck his cock, but she didn't care, at best they were flings, he loved her, she knew he did. After all, Naruto-kun loved big breasts, and besides Tsunade what woman had bigger breasts then her... none! Using her chakra she clamped her throat around his cock, squeezing it as best she could for a few moments, her years of practice allowed her to breath very shallow, it was how she was able to sneak around silently.

Ino couldn't believe how hot she was getting as she expertly deepthroated her own monster cock, but now she knew why guys loved this so much. As she watched Naruto speed up on Hinata she did the same, matching his pace as best as she could, but she knew she'd never match his stamina, she'd watched him during the Academy and the 6 months up to and during the Chuunin Exams, as well as heard the stories about him then and in the 3 years he was away, she really was ashamed of herself for not seeing the real Naruto or how he was treated by everyone, and looking back on the memories now she could see that even when they were kids Naruto was a stamina freak, no one had ever outlasted him as far as she knew, and after 3 years training with a Sannin he could probably fuck her nonstop until she died of exhaustion or her heart simply gave out, and then go fuck Hinata silly. For an instant she seriously considered just biting it off and bleeding to death as she wasn't worthy of getting her pussy kicked by him, much less licked, but she shook it off. Her pride be damned, she'd decided before she came in here when some of these thoughts had occured to her then, after everything he'd been through if she had to abandon her morals and be his whore, she'd do it. Dignity... what's that?

Though focused on pleasuring Hinata, he saw Ino pause for just a moment and knew just from the look in her eyes she'd just abandoned her old life to devote herself to him, he'd find out for sure later but he figured she wanted to make up for past sins against him when they were kids. He watched Ino slowing herself, noting her technique which told him she was no virgin, at least that way, he didn't know if she'd ever been penetrated, but she definitely knew how to suck a dick, just from what he could see she was almost as good as Yuugao, but then Ino always was good with her mouth. Seeing how flexible Ino was gave him a very perverted idea, and from her body language she was close to cumming and her orgasm, and wondered if having both at once would blow her mind. Glancing down at Hinata as he fucked her throat he knew she was lost in pleasure. He wanted to be first, but he could give this honor to Ino... besides, this would blow Hinata's mind. "Ino! Don't cum yet... join us... Hinata... use your... flexibilitiy... and cock... take her ass... while you, eat her pussy!" Naruto commanded, having to pause every couple thrusts as he was also getting close.

Ino paused after Naruto got her attention, and slowed to keep her mood up while she listened. When he finished she ran what he said through her mind smiled as best she could with her own cock down her throat, now this was going to be fun, and she knew they hadn't done much yet, so he was giving her the honor of breaking Hinata's anal cherry, and maybe the first to take Hinata orally, but that she wasn't sure of, it was still an honor even being second, being able to say she's gone down on the almost legendary Hinata Hyuuga was HUGE. Ino carefully pulled out, held it up, knee walked to Hinata's feet, lifting and spreading her legs, she knew she was lubed up from her saliva, she just hoped this didn't hurt Hinata too much, as hurting her, and upsetting Naruto, was the last thing she ever wanted to do. Even if he wouldn't kill her, he could inflict pain on certain sensitive parts of her body that could take months to heal, or based on what he did earlier even end her sexlife forever. The biggest clit in the world was useless if you couldn't feel anything in it. Getting in position, she used her chakra to make her cock as hard as she could and carefully pushed a few inches in, watching Hinata's reaction. Sure Hinata was okay, and enjoying it, she started fuckng her with short strokes, watching Naruto to match him.

Both saw this had Hinata screaming and writhing in exstacy, and smiled at each other.

Within a minute Ino felt Hinata loosen up enough for her to get almost a foot in, then moving down Hinata's legs she wrapped her lips then tongue around Hinata hard 3" clit, and her thighs suddenly clamped around her neck, her lower legs on Ino's back, then went under her arms and hooked around her chest, and to Ino's pleasant shock, Hinata grabbed her nipples with her toes! Her rythm only thrown off a moment, Ino continued pumping Hinata's tight ass while she tongued Hinata's pussy and sucked her clit. Ino was very glad she was great at multi-tasking, because in her opinion this new 3 person sexual position Naruto just created would be considered an advanced technique, and could probably only be done by her and Naruto, it just needed a name.

For her part, Hinata was trying to give back what she was getting, but her brain felt like it was melting in her skull from unimaginable levels of pleasure literally ripping through every inch her body, she was falling into a abyss of pleasure she'd never imagined possible in her wildest fantasies. She'd lost all sense of time, she could of been doing this 2 minutes or 2 hours, but at the moment she didn't care as a sexual tsunami of epic proportions was rising up within her. The innocent flower garden of her mindscape was about to be obliterated by a wave of sexual bliss 5 miles high... and she welcomed it as it crashed down on her.

x

As she felt herself returning to consciousness, the light penetrating her lids registered in her mind. She forced her eyes open and spreading out didn't feel anyone so she stretched everything at once, from her toes to her her jaw with a big yawn, then noticed how incredible she felt, her entire being filled with contentment, she was almost numb from it... then her nose detected it and she instantly did a deep inhale.

Naruto turned his head and watched, highly amused, as a totally nude Hinata came FLYING out of the bedroom and almost slammed into him, but caught herself just in time to avoid knocking him to the floor.

"CINNAMON BUNS!" Hinata squealed, her face filled with pure joy.

"Hai, I wanted to surprise you. After I found out they were your favorite food I had a couple Shadow Clones learning to make them at your favorite bakery. It was easy, I can learn just about anything in one day, I created my own technique. The buns will be done in a few minutes." Naruto said.

"Wait, the sun's up... was I out all night Naruto-kun, what time is it?" Hinata said.

"Yes you were, I think we over did it Oh, its about quarter after 8. Go get a shower while I finish fixing breakfast, Ino is getting a few things and will be back soon. I washed your clothes, they're on the dresser in the bedroom." Naruto said and gave Hinata a kiss.

Hinata smiled, blushed then went to shower.

===May 14, 9:05 AM===

"Mmm, that was really good Naruto... considering what you have to work with." Ino said from the couch to Naruto's left.

"What do you mean Ino, the food was great." Hinata said.

"She means the kitchen Hinata-chan, and she's right, everything in there is older than I am, this whole building is a shithole, what I need is..." Naruto said and smiled as he turned to Ino. "A diva."

Hinata was confused.

Ino's face lit up. "Are you asking me what I think you are Naruto-kun?" Ino asked excitedly now sitting up, hands together.

"Hai, in fact I'm gonna buy the whole damn building, no one else lives here anyway, and I probably have some other properties in Konoha I got from Jiraiya, so give me a couple days and you plan it out, unlimited budget." Naruto said.

"What layout do you want? 4 story house, make each level a single apartment, double the room sizes?" Ino asked.

"Make each floor its own apartment, rooftop terrace for the penthouse only, open floor plan. Design it for me. I get final say on my floor plan because I saw a few things in different countries I want to use, but the first 3 floors are all your design." Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto-kun!" Ino said happily then threw herself onto Naruto with a big hug and kisses.

Hinata watched and giggled.

===9:30 AM, Hokage Tower===

"That's incredible Sakura... and you're sure of what caused her to emerge?" Tsunade said, stunned by what her apprentice just told her.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama... tell me the truth, am I really so afraid of my own emotions, especially those related to sex, that the only way I can deal with it is to split my mind?" Sakura said, slightly nervous.

"Hai, I'm sorry to tell you that, but you are. There's a cure, or at least a way for you to control it, and I'm afraid it's the easiest and hardest thing you'll ever do.".Tsunade said.

Sakura swallowed nervously. "Please, tell me it isn't what I think it is... that I have to..." Sakura said and paused.

"Fuck Naruto... we both know you love him and have since about Graduation, you just have to admit it to yourself, swallow your pride, some dignity... and spread your legs. You have 3 options Sakura. Naruto, Rock Lee who we all know has loved you basically since the Chunin Exams 4 years ago when Sound Invaded... or go lesbian." Tsunade said calmly.

Sakura paled, part of her was genuinely disgusted by the thought of getting intimate with another girl, and it showed on her face.

"Don't say it Sakura, you'd be shocked to know how many of your female friends are bi or full lesbians. Sakura... I'm bi-sexual." Tsunade said.

Sakura fainted in her chair.

Tsunade sighed, then her eyebrows went up slightly as Sakura began shaking. "This should be interesting."

===10:04 AM, Business District===

"What's the first one?" Hinata said as she looked to her left at the notebook in his hands he was reading.

"According to what I got from the Tower, I own a controlling share of, it looks like 4 places on this block to my left, and 3 on the right, so 7 places just in this section alone. No wonder he was so rich, he owned half the land around here 20 years before I was even born, I doubt he remembered most of'em, since he lets Konoha manage it and they either sold or leased it to various businesses over the years." Naruto stopped suddenly and stared at the market to his left.

"What is it Naruto-kun, something wrong?" Hinata said concerned, then got confused when he started laughing, almost maniacally. "What is it Naruto, you're kinda scaring me."

Naruto turned to Hinata, the expression on his face was half cold-blooded revenge, and half prankster from Hell... in other words, someone was about to get F.U.B.A.R. "You remember I told you how many times I almost starved to death as a little kid because no one would sell me food... this one was the worst... I think he's long overdue to meet his boss." Naruto said, the sadistic grin on his face would of terrified Anko.

Hinata's eyes got big as saucers. "Just promise me you won't kill him."

"Now why would I kill him? He's not getting off easy by dying and going to Hell." Naruto said with a happy smile. "I'll need a little help on this so I'll save him for later. Now, let's see..." Naruto said, glanced between his notebook and down the street, then he smiled. "It's a good thing I didn't go to every business on this street when I was little, because this last address I've never been in, but I bet you have."

2 minutes later she stopped and turned to Naruto, stunned. "You're sure this is the right address Naruto-kun?" Hinata said and he nodded. Hinata smiled happily. "Then let me introduce you to your employees." Hinata said and lead Naruto in excitedly..

As Naruto followed Hinata across the cool room, he was a little upset with himself he avoided this place because of all the kids and parents that were always around, but his fear of being rejected or even attacked had held him back. He had to wonder what he'd missed out on avoiding this place and the others, friends, maybe even been adopted. He made a mental note to unvestigate the orphanage and see how he could help.

"Hinata! So it's true, you changed your clothes... wow, you're big! Oh I'm sorry, who's your handsome friend and how may I help you?" She said.

"Is Kinomi-san here?" Hinata said.

"Hai, mom's in back." She said.

"I think you better close up, this is important business. Oh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

She glanced at Hinata who nodded, then went around the counter flipped the sign from Open to Closed, then locked the door, luckily no one was there at the moment. "Please have a seat, I'll get mom."

===2 Minutes Later===

"I'm sorry Kinomi-san, but it's true... I own the ice cream shop." Naruto said calmly.

Her daughter Shouka was tearing up, Kinomi looked Naruto right in his eyes with no fear. "I know about your childhood and how the other businesses treated you... so what are you going to do to us?"

Naruto saw it in her eyes, beneath her calm exterior were 2 things, a rational business woman ready to do anything within the Law to save her business, but behind that was a volcano of pure maternal rage ready to level Fire Country if he tried anything with her daughter. Another thought entered his mind, if she knew about his childhood there was a good chance she knew what he was, but he didn't see anything in her eyes that told him she hated him for it. "May I talk to you alone in the back Kinomi-san, I don't think your daughter should hear this for legal reasons."

"Shouka, stay here with Hinata-san, and no matter what you are not to follow us to the back." Kinomi said strongly and Shouka nodded. "Let's go Naruto, follow me." She said, stood lead him into the stockroom, shut the door and turned to face him. "I take it this is about that law... and Shouka doesn't know, nor did I tell her to hate you. I've heard Tsunade and a few others talking about you and know some of the things you did before you left with Jiraiya, and I'm sorry for your loss. Tell me what I have to do to keep my business... I saw you looking at my chest and there's no way I can bribe you with money, so if fucking you will save my business let's do it, I'm not married. You don't touch Shouka though, I don't want her involved in this, her future is as a respected business woman, not someone's whore." Kinomi said calmly.

"You don't mess around... but I kinda like that. Although I was never in here as a kid, I can tell you didn't lie to me, so I'll accept your offer under 2 conditions. First, Hinata and I are engaged and will be married on her birthday, and while tempting I promised Hinata I won't have sex with anyone until after our honeymoon. This only applies to vaginal intercourse however and I can do anything else as long as she knows about it. Second, I'll be rebuilding my Clan, so after I marry Hinata I want Shouka to be one of my other wives. The business arrangement you have stays the same, except you'll be sharing profits with me directly, we can discuss a better deal if you want, but you'd become part of my family eventually anyway when I marry Shouka... who I can tell shares your endowment. You may not believe me, but I'd never hurt you or your daughter in any way. What do you say?" Naruto said.

Kinomi crossed her arms over her huge chest, (nearly the equal of Hinata's) and studied him a minute. "From what I can see, and know about you... you're obviously a bigger pervert that Jiraiya was... but I can also tell you have a good heart and meant what you said. I've been in this business too long to be fooled by some smooth talker only out for money or some new pussy... but I guess I can live with some perversion as long as you're good to my daughter... you have a deal. So you want me now or later?"

"As much as I want to, I have a full day planned, so it'll have to be later, but for now I'll settle for a look at those tits." Naruto said and smiled.

Hinomi nodded, removed her apron, shirt and overstuffed bra. Her long, fat breasts flopped down almost to her waist. Her areola were huge and red, her nipples long, thick and erect. "Twenty years in a freezer... they're always erect like this." Kinomi said.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Very impressive Kinomi-chan, you can get dressed, I'll let you know when and where the party will be."

Kinomi nodded.

x

End Chapter 6

Author's Note: FUBAR means fucked up beyond all recognition.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto, Pervy Sage

Ch 07: Breaking a Weapon Mistress

By: MikeJV37

x

Author's Note: For those that haven't checked, I have a fic challenge on my profile I'm hoping someone will take up. Actually it's been revised, the original was up a week or so, then I changed it last week. Oh, several other of my fics will be updated next week.

x

===May 14, 2:51 PM, Business District===

"Let's see, I checked all the businesses I own on this area, had some great ice cream, saw some great tits... ow, hey I told you about it Hinata-chan... you're such a princess." Naruto said and Hinata giggled. "As I was saying, I think that's everything I had planned, so... hey Hinata-chan, isn't that the weapon shop Tenten's family owns? I was never there, but I remember hearing about it before I left and remembered the name."

"The Wolf Claw, hai Naruto-kun, she's working there today, her team has the week off." Hinata said.

Naruto smirked. "Hinata-chan, is Tenten still all business, never really relaxes even off-duty?"

"Hai, Naruto-kun. Why, what are you thinking?" Hinata said.

"What do you think about helping me break that seal keeping her legs together?" Naruto said and smiled pervertedly.

"You're so naughty Naruto-kun... corrupting sweet, innocent kunoichi... I'd love to." Hinata said and giggled pervertedly.

"No one is looking, so I'm going to use a new version of a jutsu I learned from Jiraiya, I needed to test it anyway. You go in and ignore what happens to her." Naruto said.

===Wolf Claw===

"Hello Tenten, is your dad in?" Hinata said walking up to the counter.

Whistles. "Wow, I've seen you around but this is my first good look at your... new outfit Hinata. I have to ask... can you still fight effectively in that? I know I'm about as girlie as Kiba, but aren't you too... top heavy, to dress like that?" Tenten said, trying her best to be polite.

Hinata watched as several long pins 'pop' from Tenten's hair and her 2 hair buns unfurled, her black hair cascaded down her body to her knees. "Hai, even better in fact."

Tenten screamed.

"What's wrong Tenten?" Hinata asked.

"My buns came undone!" Tenten said, trying to get her hair back up.

"No they didn't, you look like you always do Tenten-chan." Hinata said calmly, though seeing Tenten with her hair down was making her hot between her legs..

"But my hair... could you use your Byakuugan, is there a Genjutsu on me?' Tenten said, slightly shaken.

Hinata did as asked, and was amazed she couldn't even see Naruto, though she knew basically where he was. "No, everything is normal."

All the buttons on Tenten's shirt popped, and it fell open, showing the tight black corset and black leather bra beneath. Tenten fought back her desire to cover up, maybe she was just working too hard. "Hinata, has anything else happened?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, everything looks like it always does. You didn't answer, is your dad here?" Hinata said, surpressing her emotions and reaction to seeing what Tenten had on, it was definitely from an adult shop, and if she was right, it was bondage wear, and from how tight it was she had a feeling she knew what Tenten was into sexually.

"He's out for the afternoon, he's helping a friend fix his forge. He'll be back by five." Tenten said.

"If you aren't busy... would you like to spar with me and see how I move?" Hinata said.

"Okay, I'd like that. Hinata... has anything weird happened to you recently, or heard anything happening to anyone?" Tenten said.

"No." Hinata said.

"There's a private training ground out back we can use toOOHHHKAMI!" Tenten said, yelling the last part as her whole body went stiff a moment.

"What happened Tenten?" Hinata said.

Tenten was red-faced and breathing a little heavy for a moment. "I... I'd rather not say its... embarrassing."

Hinata saw Naruto's hand appear for a moment pointing up. "Maybe we should go somewhere private and talk, maybe you're working too hard and need a break."

Tenten nodded. "Yeah, would you lock up then join me in the back." Tenten said, slightly shaky.

Hinata nodded and did as asked, locking the front door and putting out the closed sign, then went in the back with Tenten and followed her to a hidden staircase up to a open floor plan apartment the size of the shop, the back wall near the stairs was a window. "Wow... do you live here Tenten?" .

"Hai... ooooh Kami... p,please... no more!" Tenten said, visibly breaking down emotionally.

"No more what Tenten, are you feeling okay? What happened downstairs you couldn't tell me?" Hinata said calmly.

"I, i really look normal to you? My hair up in buns, clothes normal?" Tenten asked, sweating and blushing.

"Hai, you look fine." Hinata said, thankful she had so many years of practice hiding her emotions.

"Downstairs... someone...gr... grabbed me." Tenten said shakily.

"Grabbed you, but there was no one else there." Hinata said.

"I know... OH KAMI THAT FEELS GOOD! I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell like that... I felt like someone grabbed my... womanhood, in a sexual way... I can feel it now... their... r,rrubbing my..." Tenten said, struggling to maintain her composure, then looked at Hinata again, who'd moved close, and watched as the zipper on her jacket slid down by itself until it fell open and her huge, naked breasts fell out.

"Do you want to fuck me?" Hinata said casually.

Tenten's eyes opened wide in shock. 'Wh,what did you say?"

"I asked if you want to lay down, you don't look well." Hinata said and touched Tenten's forehead. "You don't have a fever, maybe you just need to take a break." Hinata said, pretending she didn't know her breasts were exposed.

Tenten nodded. "Thank you Hinata-chan, would you help me to my bed, I'm feeling a little wobbley."

Hinata nodded and helped Tenten to her bed, sat her on the side, and as if it was normal, removed Tenten's shirt, layed her down, removed her sandles then Tenten's pants, exposing her tight leather panties. Looking at Tenten's face with some concern, she started rubbing Tenten's left breast with her left hand, her right went between Tenten's legs. "You do look tired Tenten, can I do anything to help you? Run you a hot bath? Fix you some tea? Fuck you?" Hinata said.

"What are you d,doing to me Hinata?" Tenten said, her breathing getting faster.

"I'm not doing anything to you Tenten." Hinata said then leaned closer and let her left breast lay against Tenten's face, then felt a tap on her shoulder and stopped rubbing Tenten.

"I agree with Hinata-chan, you don't look well Tenten." Naruto said, suddenly appearing.

"Naruto-kun, when you you get here?" Tenten said, confused.

"What do mean Tenten, Naruto has been with us the whole time remember, he wanted to talk to your father." Hinata said.

"You okay Tenten-chan? Remember, we talked a little about what I've been doing since Jiraiya's funeral." Naruto said.

Tenten seemed to struggle a moment then started whimpering. "I can't take this anymore... I don't care if this is a Genjutsu, I fell asleep at the counter and I'm dreaming, or this is real... fuck me Naruto, I don't care if I have to be Hinata's slave, just please fuck me, I... I think I've been holding it in too long and snapped. I usually don't submit to anyone, but I'm so hot right now I can't stand it... tie me up, beat me, do anything you want to me just for the love of Kami please fuck me!" Tenten begged.

"What do say Hinata-chan, I mean she is really cute... you don't mind do you?" Naruto asked.

"Tenten, why the corset and leather?" Hinata asked.

Tenten looked back-and-forth between them a few moments, her eyes getting big in recognition. "You set meEEE!"

"We set you up." Naruto interrupted. "I was there the whole time hidden by a jutsu, I undid your hairbuns, opened your shirt and grabbed your pussy there and up here, I fully intended to fuck you and make you my subbie bitch, just like Ino is, I fucked Hinata too, but she's special because she's also my girlfriend and fiancee, now you can submit willingly, or I can break you, but either way you are going to be mine. Now, will you be a mindless fuck toy, or a member of my harem and get special privlages?" Naruto said and gave Tenten's pussy a painful squeeze that made her scream.

"I... can't just... submit, I'm a Dom, I'm not a bitch like Ino is, but as much as I want to... I can't just totally submit and give up control... I guess my life as a kunoichi is over, I'm going to be a sex slave... please, remember me like I was." Tenten said sadly.

"Tenten, are you a virgin?" Hinata asked.

"I... no." Tenten said.

"With who, and what did you do?" Hinata asked.

Tenten bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

"Naruto-kun, clit." Hinata said.

"Oh, you're a devious bitch Hinata-chan, you're getting a reward tonight." Naruto said, changed his grip amd with only a short pause, found the tip of Tenten's clit through her leather panties and pinched it very hard, making Tenten scream in agony then whimper.

"Tell me or the panties come off." Hinata said emotionlessly.

"It was Neji, I slept with him once and blew him a few times, we broke up though, no one knows." Tenten said, ashamed.

"Anal?" Hinata asked.

"NEVER! Only whores and sluts do that!" Tenten exclaimed, her eyes burning... until they met Naruto's and every spark of difiance within her died. "Oh dear Kami... no please Naruto... sama, please, don't do that to me, I'm begging you. I'll do anything else... I'll lick Hinata's pussy like no one ever has or will, I'll deepthroat your cock or take it in my pussy to the balls no matter how big, even if it ruptures my organs I'll fuck you with everything I have until I fall over dead... I'll fuck every man, woman and animal in Konoha with a smile on my face... just please... don't take me like..."

"Naruto-kun and Ino took me last night?" Hinata said with a happy smile.

Tenten was shocked.

"Unlike you... whore, I'm still a virgin, my hymen intact, I'm saving it for my birthday when I marry Naruto, but my mouth and butt are available... and so far, it's the greatest experience of my life, and it will be yours. I'm sorry Tenten, but you have no choice, Naruto-kun wants you, and what he wants, he gets, so please..." Hinata said in her normal voice. "Don't force me to kick your worthless cunt around the room." Hinata said coldly, devoid of humanity.

Tenten froze in fear, she'd NEVER seen Hinata like that before. She whimpered in submission. "Before you make me your whore, I want to ask... how did Ino take you? Ino's a girl, I've seen her naked." Tenten said submissively.

"After this is over... go see Ino, you'll know what to say when you see her." Naruto said with a smile.

"May I strip myself please... allow me the honor of submitting willingly, instead of being taken by force. I have a few secrets even Neji doesn't know." Tenten said and smiled when both nodded.

Naruto stepped back with Hinata and watched Tenten stand by the bed then undid her bra.

"Only Neji saw this." Tenten said then slipped off her leather bra and tossed it aside revealing full, firm C cup breasts, a small steel ring in each nipple. Above her left areola was the tattoo 'IRON', above her right was 'STEEL'.

Naruto and Hinata smiled. "Kinky... I like that." Naruto said.

Tenten smiled and blushed lightly. She knew she couldn't fight them there, Naruto was out of her league power-wise, and Hinata was a Taijutsu specialist and would shut down her chakra easily in this small area. Tenten yanked her leather panties down her legs and kicked them off. "You like?" Tenten said as she leaned back on the bed, spreading her legs wide.

Naruto looked with a perverted smile. Tenten had a tattoo on her bald mound of a metal skull above crossed kunai, but that wasn't all, she also had 3 rings in each of her lips and 1 in her clit. "Hai."

"Did you do that yourself?" Hinata asked.

"Hai, I made the rings and did the piercings. A friend did the tattoos for me." Tenten said.

"That's so kinky... Father and the Elders would freakout... Tenten, I want piercings like yours!" Hinata said excitedly.

"Hinata... you perverted Princess!" Naruto said then hugged Hinata.

"Since I'm submitting, if I agree... can I be like Hinata... or at least Ino? I'm guessing she's like a servant or something." Tenten said.

"She is. Hinata is my Alpha, Ino is like a captain in my harem... is that what you want Tenten?" Naruto said.

"I'm not stupid, I'm getting fucked in all three holes no matter what I say, and fighting you is a waste of time and chakra... I already submitted to you to get taken in my butt... if you'll accept me as a captain, I'll do piercings on all your girls and arrange for you to get my tattoo artist as well, she's an older woman, but you'd like her... she has big tits too, not like Hinata's, but still impressive. I'll do anything you want, abandon all my morals, just let me be me, don't turn me into a mindless sex toy and I'll be your most loyal follower Naruto-sama." Tenten said and bowed.

Hinata stepped up to Tenten and casually, but very firmly, pulled on Tenten's clit ring, making her yelp. "You'll be our little metal whore, making piercings, any other toys we want and of course doing the piercings?" Hinata said and pulled the clit ring again.

"Ooohhh, mmm that feels good. I agree, I haven't fully given myself to you, I just can't submit, as I said earlier... so you'll have to take my ass by force and break my spirit, then I'll be yours... just please, you and Hinata should make love to me afterwards to show you love me and are in control." Tenten said and saw their expressions. "I took a course after I made Chunin... I'm a certified Weapon Mistress, did you think that mistress was a nickname? There are courses most people don't know about, you can specialize in anything and get certified, you just have to make Genin first."

Naruto laughed. "Jiraiya was right... there is a darker, perverted side to shinobi life most people don't want to know about."

Tenten nodded, then undid her corset and sighed. "I don't know how you'll react... but only my parents, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san and a few doctors know this. It's why I wear this corset and never do any of that girlie stuff." Tenten said then dropped the corset.

Naruto was intrigued and a little shocked.

Hinata gasped, shocked and stunned. "Are those... real?"

"Hai... I have six breasts like an animal... all C cups." Tenten said.

Hinata couldn't help but stare at her friend, she had 3 rows of tits that covered her from her lower chest to just above her naval, which also had a ring in it, but the lower 4 weren't pierced or tattooed.

"Have you ever been hit in the pussy?" Naruto asked.

"No, Neji touched me sexually, you grabbed and squeezed me... but no, I've never been struck there." Tenten said, then nodded.

"Ready?" Naruto said.

"Don't hold back, show me you own me." Tenten said, let out a slow sigh to steel herself, then lunged at Naruto, her hands shooting for his balls as fast as she could.

Naruto caught her wrists, yanked her arms wide, looked coldly into her eyes like she was nothing, and with almost enough power to break bone, kicked Tenten between her spread thighs.

Tenten threw her head back in a silent scream, her whole body locked up and she went up on her toes, the pain was beyond anything she'd ever felt.

Hinata quickly activated her Byakuugan, struck several of Tenten's tenketsu points to keep her awake and nodded to Naruto as she deactivated it. "Break the bitch Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

Naruto nodded, threw Tenten face down on the bed, yanked his pants down and within 2 seconds was fully erect.

Tenten glanced back, saw Naruto's monster cock and her eyes got big as saucers. "Oh dear Kami." Tenten said slammed her face down in the bed and braced herself, feet on the floor as her hips were on the edge, she spread as wide as she could, despite the almost unbearable pain throbbing within her entire womanhood.

Naruto lined up, and buried almost half in her tight pussy, to her obvious shock, and firmly 'long stroked' her until her pussy was dripping, then pulled out and with no warning drove nearly a foot of his hard cock up Tenten's tighter ass.

Tenten shrieked with everything she had, if not for the sound seal Naruto placed on the room after appearing but before she saw him... as she'd find out later... the entire neighborhood would of heard her. She had no idea how long he was fucking her ass, but she did know she started to love it. She did as expected and threw her pride, dignity, all that emotion stuff that she'd built up her entire life, and totally submitted to him, she was his bitch, his little whore, but she also knew on some level, that he'd make her happy. If she had to be his slut to find happiness, so be it. She'd always wanted a strong man, and now she had the strongest man in the entire Nation filling her with pleasure she'd never imagined. The searing pain in her pussy had been replaced by a different burning feeling, her first big orgasm. Neji was decent, but he never 'curled her toes' as she'd heard it put, the kind of orgasm that blows your mind and puts YOU to sleep, not him... and it was building quickly. She felt herself thrusting back aganst Naruto, and she'd swear she heard her own voice yell for him to bury it in her ass up to his balls. She didn't know if he did, but everything was getting fuzzy fast, then a white light went off in her head and then the darkness overcame her.

===Later===

"Wh... what... where am I?" Tenten said sleepily, then a few moments later her eyes focused on the face abover her, she smiled. "Hi dad." Tenten said, realizing she was in her bed over the shop, under the covers, and it was dark outside.

"You okay?" He said.

"Fine dad... Naruto and Hinata stopped by with some lunch and tea, I got a little sleepy I guess, what time is it?" Tenten said.

"Almost 8. You want to come home for dinner, your mom can heat it up." He said.

"Hai, I'm starved, I'll meet you downstairs in 5 minutes okay, then you can walk me home." Tenten said and smiled.

He nodded, kissed her forehead and headed for the stairs. '_It's good to see her finally happy... tea, nice cover, but your mother gets the same look on her face... be good to our little girl Naruto._' He thought happily.

===May 15, 9:08 AM, Yamanaka Flower Shop===

"Morning Tenten... what are doing here, you never come to the shop?" Ino said from behind the counter, putting her magezine down.

"Something happened last night I thought you needed to know." Tenten said.

Never missing a chance at some new gossip, Ino leaned forward, her excitment showing on her face. "What?"

Suddenly nervous, Tenten swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "I was... taken anally by Naruto-sama and want to know how you could take Hinata-sama the same way." Tenten basically blurted out, submissively.

Ino smiled deviously, glanced around, then reached out and grabbed Tenten's shirt between her tits like she owned her. "Captain or slave, and don't try to lie to me bitch or I'll tell Naruto and you'll suffer like no woman should ever suffer." Ino commanded.

"Captain... under you Ino-san." Tenten said submissively, as the new girl she knew she still had to earn her place.

"Get back here and I'll show you how I took Hinata's anal cherry... yes, I took it, Naruto-sama gave me that honor." Ino said.

Tenten did as told, stopping next to Ino sitting on a stool.

Ino turned toward Tenten, spread her legs, reached under her skirt and ripped off her panties, causing her massive girl cock to flop out. "Oh yeah, that's better." Ino said and saw the total shock on Tenten's face. "Naruto gave me this Tenten... THIS is one of the privilages you can have for serving him. Now prove your loyalty, get on your knees and deepthroat all 20 inches of my giant girl cock you little slut!" Ino commanded.

Tenten mouthed '20 inches', then swallowed, dropped to her knees and with almost no hesitation started shoving Ino's cock down her throat. She was glad for once that Lee was her team mate and pushed her so hard to get stronger, because she could hold her breath for almost 10 minutes now... and with what she was doing, she knew she'd need it.

"Ooohhh yeah, that's soo good... mmm, that's it, all the way down bitch... OH! Good girl, mmmm yeah, finger my pussy, make my clit nice and hard." Ino lustily moaned.

x

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto, Pervy Sage

Ch 08: A Month to Ripen

By: MikeJV37

x

===June 16, 7:51 PM, Business District===

Naruto stood in the street with Hinata watching the clothing store, at least it should be. It'd been a month since he'd made Hinata, Ino and Tenten his, and started what had to be his best prank to date. The store owner hadn't made a penny in the last month for 1 reason, no customer could get anything out of the store, the instant anything they bought left the store it vanished in a puff of smoke. Needless to say this didn't make them happy. "What do you think Hinata-chan, should I go in and tell him that he doesn't actually own the store, or just buy him out and remodel it for a new business?" Naruto said, smiling.

Hinata giggled. "How about both Naruto-kun, buy him out, then tell him that you already owned it."

"Oh hinata, you really are a devious bitch... I love it. You know what's wrong with this area... there's nothing fun, do you think Shikamaru would like to have his own game shop? He could retire and sit around all day playing shogi." Naruto said.

"He'd like that Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"You know that ten acre lot between the business district and the park... turns out it isn't developed because Jiraiya owned it and was saving it for himself when he retired. I think it'd make a great place for a Taijutsu Academy." Naruto said then gave Hinata a familiar big, gleaming smile and thumbs up.

Hinata's eyes got big as saucers. "Naruto-kun, you know what they'll say if you do that for him."

"I know, but it'll be worth it, he's never owned anything, and you've seen that... shack, he built out in the woods years ago he uses for a house and dojo.

Hinata nodded, her smile half faded.

"Come on, let's get this over with then go find Shika." Naruto said.

===7:59 AM, Hokage Tower===

I'd only been 2 weeks and Shizune still couldn't believe it, in a single stroke he'd single-handedly beaten the greatest plague known to Shinobi, particularly Kages... he'd found an old document showing that the lower offices where village business and occational missions were assigned and a partial Council of Shinobi often sat with Tsunade in a semi-circle, was actually meant to handle the daily paperwork, no mission or problem below B-Rank, or the equivilant, was ever suppossed to be brought before the Hokage... something the Council had hidden over the decades so they didn't have to, and it turns out, they actually had no power to change in any way. She'd only been sitting at her desk an hour, she was filing her nails, bored out of her mind... and loving every second of it. She hadn't been this relaxed in a decade. Her normal day now consisted of 2, maybe 3 people or papers to deal with, if she was lucky 5 and maybe someone important would come in to see Tsunade. She hadn't told anyone, but as soon as Naruto married Hinata... she was going to ride him until she lost consciousness and swear her eternal devotion to him. She was tired of being a virgin... and what she had between her legs was going to waste anyway.

===Hokage Mansion, Outdoor Training Ground===

"But Tsunade-sensei, the last time I brought her out she..." Sakura said then stopped.

"Tried to grab my breasts, shove her face into my cleavage, I remember, but I dealt with her, she won't try it again. I helped you intagrate your other self didn't I... then trust me. You chose to do this the hard way instead of just telling Naruto you want to feel his long, hard..." Tsunade said, the last line sensually as she slowly ran her hands over her giant, bare breasts. pausing on her nipples.

"TSUNADE PLEASE STOP!" Sakura yelled, blushing bright red.

Tsunade giggled. That's why you're having trouble Sakura. For Kami's sake you're a sixteen year old kunoichi and your only sexual experience is being felt up once... you don't even masturbate."

Sakura hung her head in shame.

"Let's try something else first... all you have to do is stand there and ignore me." Tsunade said.

"What will you be doing?" Sakura said nervously, she knew the devious smirk on Tsunade's face all too well.

"I got the easy part... I'm going to seduce you and make you cum." Tsunade said.

Sakura tried to talk, but just sputtered incoherently.

"Sakura if you even try to argue you'll spend the next two years working as a spy in The Black Leaf Club, and when they finish with you, I promise you'll be dreaming of the good old days when you had the chance to be made love to by Naruto." Tsunade said.

Sakura looked at Tsunade in shock, she knew this was no idle threat. Tears running down her cheeks, she swallowed the huge lump in her throat and spoke... well, mumbled is more accurate.

"What was that Sakura?" Tsunade said.

Sakura took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Please teach me how to give a blowjob, Naruto won't... f, fuck any girl until he marries Hinata. Ino always said I have big hands and a big mouth, it's about time they did something for Naruto-kun besides hurt him." Sakura choked out.

Tsunade smiled proudly, her plan had worked, she backed Sakura into a corner and forced her to confront herself. "I'm proud of you Sakura, and I'd be honored to teach you... but there's something you need to know about Naruto..."

===8:34 AM, The Park===

"I'd love to Naruto, but mom would never le me, it's not worth all the yelling I'd have to listen to." Shikamaru said still laying under the tree cloud watching..

"If I can get her off your back, permanently, would you take the deal and run the game shop?" Naruto said.

Shikamaru glanced at Naruto a moment, and saw the subtle but obviously perverted smirk on Hinata's face and without even trying knew basically how he'd do it. "Tell me something first... whatever you did to Ino, Tenten and Kurenai, they aren't the last ones are they?"

Hinata paled slightly, but noticabley.

Naruto didn't flinch. "No they aren't. I won't bother even trying to lie to you, I'm setting up Konoha to be my personal sexual playground once I marry Hinata, you know I'll be good to everyone and no one could stop me anyway. So are you in? I can get Temari for you if you want her."

Shikamaru sat up, crossed his legs, put his fingers together in an 'O' and shut his eyes.

Naruto watched Shikamaru go into 'thinking mode' as he did in the Chunin Exams years ago, and didn't move for 2 full minutes..

Shikamaru opened his eyes. "Can you make Temari like Hinata so she won't be so troublesome?"

Naruto smiled. 'You want Temari tamed, submissive or broken?"

"Tamed." Shikamaru said.

"I've only seen her once since I got back, and figure she's a D, maybe an E cup, would you like her bigger?" Naruto said smiling.

"You always did come up with the most interesting jutsu... do three things for me and promise me my parents won't get divorced no matter what else happens, and as long as I get a quiet life you can have the rest of the world."

"Deal, I promise." Naruto said.

"First, I noticed the subtle change in Ino's walk, did you give her what I think you did?" Shikamaru said.

Hinata blushed.

"She had a medical condition that wouldn't let her drink sake, I helped her... so yes, Ino does have one now." Naruto said.

"If that's what shut her up and I don't have to see it. Second... I'm assumig I'd be the only one besides you, I want to see Hinata's breasts." SHikamaru said.

Naruto glanced at Hinata for her reaction before he did anything. She didn't need to give any signal, he could read her by looking into her eyes. "Done, before we leave."

"Third... you have to get Choji a girl... and if you really can do it, make Temari an H cup." Shikamaru said.

"I can, and you have a deal. Hinata-chan." Naruto said and nodded to her.

"One last thing Naruto... I don't want to know what you with to my mom, understood." Shikamaru said seriously.

Naruto nodded. "Go on Hinata."

Hinata activated her Byakuugan a moment, then unzipped her coat and held it open long enough to give Shikamaru a good look.

Shikamaru whistled, visibley impressed, then nodded a thank you to her and layed back down.

"I'm impressed, you have a lot of self control, most guys would be unconscious right now." Naruto said.

"You have no idea... but you would be surprised what people will do when they think they're alone or that you're sleeping." Shikamaru said, winked, then closed his eyes.

Naruto laughed. "Come on Hinata-chan." Naruto said, stood with Hinata and started to walk away.

"Eleven-thirty, Nakamoshi's Sushi Bar, back right corner table." Shikamaru said.

===10:33 AM, Business District===

Naruto stopped. "Hinata, did they graduate this year?"

"Hai, I've seen them around Konoha chasing Tora." Hinata said with a smile, remembering when her team had to do that.

"Some things never change... take a peek for me, lemme know if she qualifies for the club." Naruto whispered with a smile.

Hinata smiled, silently activated her Byakuugan and focused on her target, it was forbidden by Clan Law, but she didn't care, she'd never been happier in her life, and in 5 months it'd get even better when she married Naruto, there was no depth or perversion she wouldn't sink to or commit to stay with him. She knew she was a little fanatical about Naruto, but he was worth it because he loved her as much as she loved him. She smiled at what she saw. "Hai, she is Naruto-kun. I'd love to stay and, play, but today is the day, the changes I had her make are done and I said I'd be there at Eleven. So you have fun, and we'll trade stories tomorrow at breakfast, I'll be at your hotel room at... Eight-thirty?" Hinata said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. have fun, break her in for me... and test that new Seal for me, if it works like I hope I'll make it standard equipment for all my special girls. Oh, and remind any of our guests you meet about the grand opening tomorrow at my new apartment building, Ino will be adding the final touches today." Naruto said and kissed her.

Smiling happily, Hinata nodded and headed to the Residential District a few blocks over.

===2 Minutes Later===

"**Hey girl, I have a message for you.**" It said quietly from its hiding spot.

"Hey, you're one of Naruto-san's summons. What's the message?" Moegi said, smiling.

"**Yeah. He wants you to meet him at the Iron Kimono immediately, and don't tell anyone.**" He said then vanished in smoke.

A huge smile on her face as dozens of possibilities ran through her mind, everything from special training to a new outfit, she even entertained the ideas of him kissing her, but she dismissed that as fast as it came. He had Hinata, a super busty Chuunin kunoichi and a Hyuuga Clan Princess, while she was only a new Genin with big B cups, what chance did she have with the coolest, strongest ninja in the world? None. Still, she was Konohamaru Corp and Naruto was their boss, he commanded and they obeyed.

===4 Minutes Later, Iron Kimono===

Naruto watched her come in, then saw Hotaru start closing up like she did for special customers, it was common for her to do it as everyone knew, so there'd be no problems.

"Hey Naruto-san, you wanted to see me?" Moegi said happily.

"So my lil Moegi-chan is finally a woman." Naruto said, and as expected she blushed.

"Naruto-kun!" Moegi said and looked away embarrassed.

"How long have i known you?" Naruto said.

"Almost four years." Moegi said.

"Moegi, I have a very special gift for you, but before I can give it to you I have to ask you some very personal questions. No matter how embarassing, please stay focused and answer honestly. You have my word it'll stay between the three of us, right Hotaru?" Naruto said.

"Hai, you know me Moegi, trust is part of my business. There isn't a shinobi or kunoichi in Konoha of Chunin rank or higher I haven't seen naked. Like a doctor, I have the same customer privacy rules." Hotaru said sincerely.

Moegi nodded. "I trust both of you... so ask me Naruto, I'm ready." Moegi said, slightly nervous.

"Are you a B cup or do you strap down bigger breasts you're hiding?" Naruto said.

Moegi blushed, she didn't think he even noticed. "I'm... a B cup."

"Do you have any special sexual gifts or abilities?" Naruto said calmly.

Moegi turned bright red and waivered a few moments before partially regaining her focus. "I... don't think so."

"Hmm, so nothing physical you can see or touch... you don't masturbate do you?" Naruto said.

Moegi had to grab the counter with her right to stay standing, and shook her head no, her face practically glowing red.

Naruto chuckled. "Just like Hinata-chan, she does the same thing. Hinata told me kunoichi take classes at the academy that the boys don't, so you know about sex right? The basics at least."

Moegi nodded. "Hai... and certain things so we don't get... get..."

"Raped on missions, understood, you don't have to say any more." Naruto said, being serious for a moment.

"Th,thank you Naruto-san." Moegi said.

"Last question...only a small group knows this, but I'm starting a harem, do you know what that means?" Naruto said, then smiled when Moegi blushed again and nodded. "Good... because I want you to be part of it Moegi-chan."

Moegi stared at Naruto in shock. "Y,you want to... to be... and you want to... with, me?"

"Now that you're a Genin, you're an adult. As a friend of mine likes to say, old enough to kill, old enough to drink and old enough to have sex. Within six months you'll be going on C-Rank missions and will have to kill someone to protect the client or team mate. Do you doubt this?" Naruto said seriously.

Moegi shook her head 'no'. "I know, Kohahamaru says he's ready, but we aren't. You know how he is."

"Hai, you're smarter than I was at your age. So tell me honestly Moegi, forget about your friends, what the adults say, forget what your mom says, as Genin you're as much a woman as your mom, and technically she has no control over you any more, they don't tell you kids that, but you can move out if you want to, get your own place, even get married, but they don't tell you that, I... well let's say borrowed certain laws books recently and found a lot of interesting things. Now... do you, Moegi Hodou, Genin kunoichi of Konoha, want to join my harem and be one of my special girlfriends?"

Moegi shuffled to the chairs by the wall, half flopped into one and sat there for a full minute with her head down, before she raised it and looked right at Naruto. "You really mean it, you aren't... pranking me? If you are I'll be devestated, you know how much I respect you Naruto-san."

"I'm totally serious Moegi-chan. You can walk away if you want to and this coversation will be forgotten." Naruto said.

"What about Hotaru?" Moegi said.

"She's one, and because I treat her right and make sure she's happy, she does anything I want. Isn't that right." Naruto said.

"Hai. Naruto treats me with respect, as an equal when the situation calls for it, and always makes sure I'm happy." Hotaru said.

Moegi thought a few moments, walked up to Naruto, took his wrists, paused nervously for a moment, then pushed his hands up under her shirt to her breasts, she had nothing on underneath it. "Make me a woman Naruto-kun."

"I have a small apartment in back you can use." Hotaru said with a smile.

Naruto gently removed his hands and walked Moegi through the back room to the small bachelor-style apartment, shut the door and put one of his special seals on the room before leading her to the bed. "Moegi-chan, there's something I need to tell you first. Before you say it, I will be gentle, but because I'm waiting for my honeymoon with Hinata-chan, I won't be taking your virginity, at least not fot your pussy, but I can do oral, and if you're willing, anal... I will be using my hands and mouth on you though, your pussy will get the proper attention. Any questions?"

"I think for my first time, I'll just use my hands and mouth, and please help me do it right." Moegi said nervously.

Naruto smiled and nodded, then gentley pulled her shirt up and off, she lifted her arms to help. then he sat her on the side of the bed, and slowly removed her sandles, brushing the soles of her feet which made her giggle. Reaching over he slipped his thumbs into the waistband of her pants and panties, and glancing at her face waited for her nod, then slowly slid them down her legs and off. When he looked back to her she was leaning back on her hands and had spread her legs enough for a clear view of her bald lips and the small patch of orange hair on her mound. She was looking at him nervously for approval, he smiled at her and she returned it relaxing. He took a step back and removed his orange vest and black shirt, showing his hard, muscular body which made her stare a little in awe, then slipped off his sandles and pausing briefly, he dropped his pants and boxers to his ankles, letting his huge semi-firm cock swing free. He had to smile at her reaction, her eyes bugged out and her jaw dropped.

"Your... your... its as big as my arm!" Moegi said, stunned.

"Should I put my pants back on?" Naruto said.

"NO!" Moegi exclaimed immediately then bit her bottom lip a moment. "I wouldn't do this for anyone but you Naruto-kun." Moegi said then released the ties on her hair and it cascaded down to her waist.

"Wow... you look incredible Moegi-chan." Naruto said, genuinely impressed at the dramatic change letting her hair down made. "Turn around and lay down so your head just hangs over the side like you're looking straight up."

Moegi did as told, though nervous she had a good idea what he was planning and opened her mouth wide, luckily she was a 'big mouth', though not a big talker like most girls.

Naruto focused his chakra to make sure he didn't get hard until he was sure she could handle it safely. Getting in position he gentley put the head in her mouth, she flinched briefly, but didn't didn't panic. "Use your tongue and lips." He said, and moaned when she did, he was pretty sure she was 'lolipopping' him, as that would be her only real technique, but she was good he had to admit. She gave a small wave and he slipped in a few more inches, feeling the back of her throat he stoped, but she waved for more so he slowly and carefully slid in just over a foot before she signaled to stop, he was genuinely amazed she could take so much her first time and didn't gag in the slightest, as if she'd done it hundreds of times. "_She's a natural cock sucker._' Naruto thought, making a mental note to have Yuugao and Anko give her training in thier techniques, she was improvising on her first time, and was already better than Hinata and Ino. She worked his cock with her throat, mouth and hands as he slowly fucked her face. Feeling she deserved her own pleasure earlier than planned he slightly repositioned so he could reach her breasts and began expertly manipulating her, impressive for her age, nipples, making her moan in pleasure, which only added to his own. He continued for several minutes, watching her body writhe on the bed, then smiling he released her breasts a moment and made a Shadow Clone that moved the far side of the bed and laid on the bed between her legs, head above her pussy... then holding her legs wide, slowly gave her swollen lips a long, full lick from bottom to her small erect clit.

Moegi practically screamed at the sensation.

As his clone began slowly working her pussy, he returned to her hard nipples... then something totally unexpected happened... her breasts began swelling as if affected by 1 of his transformation jutsu, but he wasn't doing anything. He continued giving and receiving pleasure with Moegi, as he watched her literally gain a cup size every 5 seconds. C... D... E... F... G... finally stopping at what he figured to be full, firm, nearly round H cups with 6" areola and thick, inch long nipples. Then they began leaking, and he used his finger to taste it... milk! This broke his concentration and he blew his load, filling her belly, his clone pushed her over the edge a moment later giving Moegi her first orgasm, and she still managed to swallow it all and keep it down even after he pulled out. "Moegi... your breasts!"

Moegi tilted her head and managed to glance down at her chest, and saw huge breasts sitting there... grabbing them she squeezed and they both shot jets of milk a few feet in the air.

x

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto, Pervy Sage

Ch 09: Strong Mind, Weak Body

By: MikeJV37

x

===June 16, 10:54 AM, Residential District===

Saying it was 1 thing, but this was her first real test as a dominant bitch. As much as she loved and respected the woman in the house she was aproaching, she'd been ordered to break her for him. She was really getting into her role as his future wife and enforcer of his growing harem, so she had to put her feelings aside and do anything she had to... no matter how cruel she had to be. Calling up all her strength she cut off her emotions and rang the doorbell. A few moments later she heard the footsteps, which told her the woman was nervous, then the door opened.

She opened her door ready to make a final attempt to save her dignity and pride as a woman and Elite Jonin... those thoughts died the moment she saw the girl's face, it was devoid of even the smallest spark of humanity. She hung her head, eyes still forward. "Come in Hinata-sama," Kurenai said submissively, then let her in and shut the door. "Would you like..." Kurenai said then let out a small scream when she was backhanded hard across the face.

"You will speak only when spoken to you sexual freak of nature... take me to the dungeon." Hinata commanded, noticing Kurenai was in civilian clothes, a red shirt over a sports bra she figured from how her breasts sat on her chest, and loose black cloth shorts.

Kurenai nodded, Hinata wasn't going to play with her, and though she knew Hinata didn't want to be this hard, she understood why. She lead Hinata to her bedroom, opened the door to her walk-in closet, stepped inside and hit the expertly hidden switch that opened the floor to reveal the hidden staircase. She lead Hinata down them, hitting the switch that closed the door. They went down the three flights of stairs, the chakra enhanced stone walls were well lit, and now had the new seals she'd been given that would also block the Byakugan and keep this hidden from everyone, which meant if Hinata locked her up and left her, no one would ever find her. She unlocked the main door, let Hinata in then shut it. "Everything was prepared as ordered Hinata-sama, and I personally inspected everything, every device, toy, jutsu and seal are to your exact specifications. You will be very proud of... your little sex freak. Before you break me and make me yours forever, I want to say how proud I am of you Hinata, you finally found your strength as a woman and kunoichi. I expect to be severely punished for this, but I must do this as my final act as an equal." Kurenai said, then quickly opened Hinata's top, palmed her huge breasts, covering her nipples and gently squeezing the silky flesh and planted a passionate kiss on Hinata's lips in what she knew was a futile attempt at sexual domination, her feet planted shoulder width apart, her shorts unable to fully hide her growing excitement.

Hinata let it happen about 20 seconds while she had a tongue fight with Kurenai. Deciding it was time to end this before Kurenai got the idea she had any say in what happened, she grabbed Kurenai's breasts, which were bigger than they looked, squeezing hard to make Kurenai break the kiss and whimper in pain, telling her Kurenai wasn't going to hold anything in as she would on a mission, Hinata was seeing the real, hidden Kurenai that wanted Hinata to break her down and dominate her sexually. "You forgot your place bitch, I own you." Hinata said in a dominant voice she'd been mentally practicing, then with no mercy hammered her right knee up between Kurenai's legs.

Kurenai's eyes popped wide open and her jaw dropped a few moments. "Oh Kami... m,my balls." Kurenai whimpered out in agony.

"No my little futa whore... my balls." Hinata said, and kneed her again, harder, dropping Kurenai to her back, clutching the front of her crotch with both hands, eyes shut tight in agony, but the growing tent in her shorts, between her hands, told Hinata how aroused this was making her former Sensei. "Now get up and strip... or you'll find out what a Juuken strike can do to those big balls."

Kurenai nodded, and fighting through the pain forced herself to her feet where she pulled her shirt up and off then her sports bra, letting her heavy F cup tits flop out. Swallowing nervously, she hooked her thumbs and quickly pulled down and stepped out of her shorts and panties, her semi-hard cock sprang up and stood basically straight out from her crotch, her lemon-size balls hung low. Looking at Hinata with that cold, dominant expression quickly got her fully aroused.

"I never saw you hard... how big is it, soft, and now." Hinata commanded.

Kurenai nodded. "Flaccid I'm twelve inches, fully aroused I'm fifteen inches."

'_Wow... hard, she's almost as big as Naruto-kun soft._' Hinata thought, impressed but hiding it. "Not bad slut, you're impresive for a slave, but I've seen bigger. If you weren't such a pussy you might of been a decent Mistress... maybe you'll be a good captain for the rest of Naruto-kun's harem... you must earn that right by proving you're worthy of such an honor... I may even allow you the privilage of licking my pussy one day... until then." Hinata said then stepped forward and PLANTED a front snap kick into Kurenai's hanging balls.

Kurenai clenched her jaw hard as her knees buckled and her eyes teared up, but she didn't cover herself, fall or scream... she just hoped this is what Hinata wanted.

Hinata watched Kurenai's knees buckle and bent halfway the floor as she folded up, then slowly stood back up and moved her feet back to shoulder width apart, giving her easy access to Kurenai's balls... and to her amazement, Kurenai was still hard. "You want to cum, don't you slut?"

Kurenai nodded.

"Tell me... is it being dominated by me... or the pain that's making that cock so hard?" Hinata asked casually.

"The... the pain, no ones knows that but you. As my Mistress I must tell you that I'm female in all ways but 2. I have male genitals and... am ashamed to say that I have no womb or ovaries, the closest I can ever come to being a mother is to impregnate another woman, but I'll never be able to carry a baby myself." Kurenai said sadly and hung her head.

Hinata just wanted to hug Kurenai and cry for her, but held it in, she'd do that later. She did promise herself that as the closest thing she had to a real parent as her biologcal father was still too cold, even by Hyuuga standards, she'd get Kurenai that woman to have her baby. He tried, but she knew he'd forgotten how to love. "Before I allow you any pleasure, you must be broken and give yourself to me heart and soul... bring me the control harness."

Kurenai swallowed the lump of fear and excitement in her throt. "Hai, Mistress Hinata." Kurenai said and headed for Cabinet 3.

Hinata watched as Kurenai got the item from the cabinet and returned a minute later, offering it. Hinata took it and examined it. "This is very nice, she does excellent work... I must thank her properly, maybe have her over for a slave party... would you like that... my little cockwhore?"

Kurenai nodded.

Hinata activated her Byakuugan. "Have you ever met her in person?"

"Hai... twice, I needed informaaaHHH!" Kurenai said then screamed in pain with Hinata hit her left breast with a Juuken strike.

"I didn't ask you why, you will answer only with the information I want. Your purpose is not to think, you're a cockwhore, a pathetic slut with cock and balls, and if you wish to keep them you will learn your place. Make this mistake again and that breast will never be able to produce milk... do you understand me you futa whore?" Hinata said coldly.

A tear on both cheeks, Kurenai released her burning breast and nodded. "Hai, please forgive me Mistress Hinata."

Hinata reached down with her right and began caressing Kuranai's big balls. "You know I care for you.. so please don't force me to use my Gentle Fist technique on you that way. You are one of the few outsiders that truely know what our techniques can do to the body in combat... and for pleasure you can't imagine." Hinata said then cupped Kurenai's left testicle in her hand, gentley wrapping her fingers arund it. "Tell me... what do you really think of those books Kakashi reads?"

Kurenai subtley glanced down, Hinata's hand on her balls felt heavenly, but now she had one in her hand, and she saw the very subtley flexing on Hinata's forearm muscles and knew this was a test. This was it, her future sexlife was literally in Hinata's hand. "I love them."

Hinata send a small pulse of chakra from her hand into Kurenai's testicle, making her moan in pleasure. "How many times and houre per day do you masterbate to them?"

"Once in the morning, again at night before bed, and if my schedule allows it, in the afternoon. Thirty minutes in the morning, two hours at night, afternoon varies from thirty to ninety minutes and I only cum once each session." Kurenai said.

Hinata did it again, a little stronger this time. You've seen my little sister Hanabi, like I did she's already blossoming into a woman, is top of her class and unlike me will graduate early, very likely by the end of the year... do you want to fuck her? Have you fantasized about burying your big cock in her tight, young, pussy and making her scream your name?"

Kurenai's stomach tensed up.

"You will answer me or not only will I lock your cock and balls in this harness and activate all the seals on it, but I'll lock you down here for three days with a raging erection, burning balls and unable to climax! Worst of all you'll miss Naruto-kun's party and he will be offended you refused to come." Hinata said coldly as she looked into Kurenai's red eyes.

"Hai, I do, Kami forgive me, but I do... I've had a thing for Hyuuga girls since I was a Genin." Kurenai exlaimed as she broke down emotionally.

Hinata looked into Kurenai's eyes... she was broken, that was obviously her darkest secret and being forced to reveal it had broken her spirit.

" M,mistress Hinata... don't k,kill me for being a... a..." Kurenai said, sobbing.

"Before I give you what you deserve..." Hinata interrupted, released her grip then quickly attached the special black leather 'H' straps on, one end around the base of her cock, the other end around the base of her sack, locking both on tight and activating the seal around her cock. "Tell me how you feel."

"Humiliated, shamed, disgraced as a Jonin, an Elite kunoichi and a woman... and I must admit I've also never been so aroused in my life thinking about... violating Hanabi and... then I want her to... to sexually destroy me as punishment. My balls hurt so much I can barely stand, and wanting them crushed to pulp just makes it worse." Kurenai said submissively.

Hinata moved behind Kurenai. "Spread your legs." Hinata said in Kurenai's ear.

Kurenai obeyed. "As your former Sensei... after you burst my balls... give me a quick, honorable death, I'm not worthy of being your slave." Kurenai said, figuring she had nothing left to lose, grabbed her painfully hard cock with both hands and started stroking it vigorously. She knew a slave should never touch themself sexually without permission, but at the moment...

Hinata smiled, took aim, snapped a hard kick up into Kurenai's balls and watched Kurenai scream as a huge load shot in a high arc and splattered on the wall about 2' up and about 18' away, give or take a foot, she wasn't sure of the exact distance. This virtual semen fountain lasted over a minute before Kurenai collapsed to her knees, then flopped face down on the floor with a moan of pain, breathing heavy. A few moments later she saw Kurenai force herself over onto her back, her cock was still hard because of the harness, but the look on her face a mix of bliss and confusion. Hinata smiled. "Why aren't you dead? Your fate isn't yours to decide... as I told you, I own you... my beautiful futa slave." Hinata said then unzippd her top and removed it. "I've already set things in motion with Hanabi graduating early and joining our Harem, she has a little crush on Naruto-kun and wants to be like me. Father doesn't approve, but I don't care what he wants, he has no control over me any more, and once I marry Naruto-kun he loses all legal rights to me as a Hyuuga and then I'll take my sister from him and raise her properly, in a loving family... I may even allow you to teach Hanabi how to, love. Now, as a reward you have full use of my body from the waist up, for two hours to enjoy as you wish... but do not forget who is in charge."

Kurenai smiled happily. "Allow me a few minutes to regain my strength Mistress Hinata... and I will happily obey."

Hinata nodded.

===5 Minutes Later===

Hinata put her right hand on Kurenai's chest to stop her just before she touched her. "Before I give you the privilage of enjoying my body, how does the harness feel and is the seal causing you any pain?" Hinata said calmly, she didn't show it but she honestly didn't want to cause any serious damage to Kurenai because of all their years of friendship.

"The harness you placed on my cock and balls is tight, and though uncomfortable is nothing I can't handle. I know the seal keeping my cock at full erection is an odd, but pleasant feeling, like being constantly aroused but not enough to allow me to cum. I know you haven't activated the seal around my balls, as they would feel different, if I'm correct about what the seal will do, and I am grateful you showed me mercy, but it is your right to activate it if you wish... though I assume it's for punishing me, and if I'm correct would be very effective on a futa as well endowed as I am." Kurenai said.

Hinata smiled. "You're a smart slave Kurenai... and you're correct about the seals. Now... do a good job and I might allow you the honor of being the first to test a new seal Naruto-kun created."

"You are far to kind to this unworthy futa whore, but I will do my best to please you... may I begin?" Kurenai said.

Hinata nodded.

Kurenai nervously shook for a moment, licked her lips, swallowed the lump in her throat, then softly, slowly, ran her hands down Hinata's silky smooth, pillow soft breasts from base to nipples, 1 hand on each, both moaned lightly with pleeasure. Kurenai's cock twitched excitedly. "Mistress Hinata... the seal on my cock ring still allows me to cum... I do not wish to insult you by spilling my unworthy seed on you, so please activate the seal on my ball ring. I'd rather be castrated than disgrace myself."

"A reasonable request... granted." Hinata said then reached down put some chakra into the other ring with her finger, activating the seal. "I will allow you one more request tonight... do not waste it." Hinata said sternly, almost smiling as she was going to activate it anyway..

Please, sit on the side of the bed so I can fuck those beautiful breasts." Kurenai said.

Hinata moved to the bed and sat on the side on the bed, legs wide so Kurenai could get close. She lifted and parted her breasts as Kurenai stepped close, then squeezed the together. Hinata almost smiled when Kurenai moaned loudly in pleasure.

Using her legs and stomach Kurenai began moving her hips up and down as she rocked them back and forth, sliding her entire cock in and out of Hinata's silky cleavage. After a few minutes Kurenai had the motion down and let her body go on memory, a trick most Jonin and ANBU knew that only used a very small amount of chakra and usually allowed you to stand or run for a long time and save your strength for fighting or jutsu. It also freed your mind to plan or go blank, depending on the situation. She made a mental note to teach it to Hinata, though she was a Chunun, she felt obligated to teach her new Mistress everything she could.

Hinata moaned softly, she had to admit it, she loved being titfucked, she was just so sensitive between and on the undersides of her breasts, and as she found out recently, her nipples especially, she could orgasm from them alone with the right kind of stimulation. She was glad them rubbing the inside of her top didn't do it, that'd be embarassing, not to mention distracting. he enjoyed the feeling og Kurenai's warm cock sliding between her breasts, it wasn't as good as Naruto, but still very nice, as long as she could just to see how much Kurenai could take before she begged for sexual release. After an hour she began licking the tip of Kurenai's cock when it raised out of her cleavage.

===3 Hours 31 Minutes Later===

Kurenai suddenly stopped, stepped back and grabbed her very swollen balls as she moaned in pain, like she'd been kicked. "Oh dear Kami my balls... I, I can't take it any more... please Mistress Hinata, beat me bloody if you want to, but I'm begging you... let me cum before my balls burst. They're swollen to double their normal size... please, I'll do anything... just show me mercy."

Hinata reached out, gentley wrapped her right hand around the neck of Kurenai's slightly swollen cock, slowly and softly slid it down to the base and back up, making Kurenai tremble. "You did a nice job your first time, with a little training you might even impress me some day... but do you believe you're worthy of cumming twice in a single session... our first in fact?" Hinata said casually then squeezed the neck of Kurenai's cock hard enough to half crush the hard flesh, making Kurenai scream.

Kurenai first thought was to say yes, but immediately killed that thought, she was a slave to Mistress Hinata, her desires were meaningless. "No, I only have what you alow me too." Kurenai said submissively.

Hinata released her grip and grabbed Kurenai's left testicle firmly as she looked into her eyes. "You wouldn't lie to me would you?"

Kurenai shook her head. "Never, my loyalty is to you above all else." Kurenai said then screamed as Hinata squeezed hard.

"You serve me and Naruto, make that mistake again and I'll permanently destroy one of your balls." Hinata said coldly.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me, it'll never happen again I swear!" Kurenai said.

"That was the first time so I'll forgive you. Do you think you could last longer next time... say, another thirty minutes?" Hinata said.

"Yes Mistress Hinata, I promise." Kurenai said immediately.

"I'll hold you to that, you know what a promise means to me. Break your word and you will be punished severely. Now tell me, would Anko need to be broken as I did you, or would she just submit?" Hinata said.

"If it was just you, she would submit, but you'd have to torture her a certain way to make her fully submit to you. She would totally submit to Naruto, he'd only have to fuck her once to her his forever." Kurenai said.

"Thank you." Hinata said and released her grip. "You'll follow me back to where we were, I'll release the seal on your balls and let you cum, but if you do not cum at least as far as you did the first time I'll activate the third seal and leave you down her untill morning writhing in agony as pain rips through your cock and balls like lightening." Hinata said coldly.

Kurenai nodded immendiately, terrified, then followed Hinata across the room. Once there got gt in the same plce she was earlier and started jacking her cock furiously with both hands, the most perverted images she could imagine racing through her mind as Hinata deactivated the seal, the instant she felt it, she quickly reached lower, grabbed her balls, 1 in each hand, squeezed and pulled both HARD, away from her body, holding her cock in place with her forearms. She didn't know how long, but once she finished she released her balls and braced her hands on her knees, hunched over, so she didn't fall, breathing very heavy a few moments as she noticed the cock seal was deactivated as she was limp again, before she looked at the wall... and smiled.

"About two feet higher up the wall, that impressed me some. I think a small reward is called for, we'll go back upstairs, you can fix us a good meal, then I'll test Naruto's new seal on you... in your bedroom." Hinata said and smiled.

===6:00 PM, Kurenai's Bedroom===

Hinata looked at the specaial tag stuck flat to Kurenai's lower stomach a few inches above her bush, focused some chakra in her right hand the touched it, activating a certain part of the seal, and stepped back immediately, her Byakuugan already active. A dew moments later Hinata smiled. "How do you feel?"

Kurenai looked down at herself and smiled. "I feel fine. That was a strange sensation, but kind of nice."

"Naruto-kun will be happy to hear it worked." Hinata said.

x

End Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto, Pervy Sage

Ch 10: Ride the Wind

By: MikeJV37

x

===June 16, 11:18 AM, Iron Kimono===

"Looks like I was right, it was triggered by your orgasm and once they were drained they shrunk back to normal... mostly. I don't know if it'll happen again, but I think a side effect of activating this ability was you gained a cup size, you're a C now." Naruto said.

Moegi palmed her breasts and gently squeezed. "I am a little bigger... COOL! I think I better get home and talk to mom, she might know about this, but either way I better go see Tsunade-sama about this and get a full check up, it might be a Bloodline-Limit... well, a minor one at least, probably not enough to make us a Clan though, but it might be useful. Thank you Naruto-kun... for now I won't tell anyone, but now that I know about this, and had sex, kinda... I want to do it again, at your new apartment?" Moegi said.

"You got it Moegi-chan, I'll give you a couple days to do what you have to, then I'll let ya know, maybe even have a few other girlfriends over that'd love to taste a sweet girl like you." Naruto said and Moegi blushed. "The others should know you're one of us now. I'll see you at the House warming party tomorrow... well, apartment warming." Naruto said then laughed, gave Moegi a kiss then unsealed the room and vanished in a yellow flash.

"Wow.. that was cool!" Moegi said after Naruto vanished.

===11:32 AM, Nakamoshi's===

Naruto walked in and was met by the hostess, an attractive, nicely dressed brunette in her twenties he figured. "I'm meeting two kunoichi for lunch, I'm a little late and think I just saw them come in." Naruto said.

"Ah yes, I'll take you to them Uzumaki-san." The Hostess said and bowed.

"I've never been here, how'd you know my name?" Naruto said.

"Everyone knows who you are, we're honored to serve you." The Hostess said with a smile and bowed again.

"Has Tsunade been here recently?" Naruto said, saw her expression slip an instant and smiled. "I see, I'll have to thank her later." Naruto said and stepped up close to her. "You've bowed to me twice now, did she happen to mention certain... family information to you?" Naruto whispered and she nodded. "I thought so, this obviously isn't public information yet. I don't want special treatment, but if you insist on doing something I'll let you know later what you can do. For now just take me to their table." Naruto said.

She bowed again and lead him in and to the back corner table. "I'll have a waitress bring you a menu right away." She said and left.

"Hey Temari... Tenten, you on a lunch break?" Naruto said, acting a little surprised to see her..

"Naruto? I didn't know you liked sushi." Temari said.

"Please Naruto, sit next to me, I'd like the company." Tenten said.

Naruto sat next to Tenten, directly across the booth from Temari where Tenten had been. "What would you recommend Temari? I don't know much about sushi."

"They have all kinds of seafood, but I come here because they have the best sushi in Konoha. For your first time I suggest Platter Four, you get a sample of everything." Temari said.

===1:07 PM, Outside Nakamoshi's===

"See ya tomorrow Tenten! So where are you staying Temari?" Naruto said as Tenten headed down the street.

"The Inn by the South-West corner of the park, little grey-haired guy runs it, Oroku I think his name is." Temari said.

"Ah, nice place, looks like a little temple. Oh come on Temari, most of his business is travelers, the rooms are like ten by fifteen feet, you get a bed, small table with a chair and a tiny bathroom with a sink and toilet... you're checking out and staying somewhere nice, and that's final. I'm not letting my friends stay in a box when they should be comfortable." Naruto said, took her left arm and lead her towards the Inn.

===12 Minutes Later, The Shade Tree Hotel===

"Oh come on Naruto, I can't stay here, this is a four star hotel, one of the best in Konoha and way out of my budget." Temari said, pleading with Naruto not to take her inside.

"I'm staying here while my place is remodled." Naruto said then smiled and leaned in close. "Listen Temari, you can walk in like a fearless Sand kunoichi, or I can carry you in hung over my shoulder lake some bad little girl, carry you to your room, then strip you naked and blister than cute ass. What's you choice?" Naruto whispered.

Temari's eyes got as big as saucers in shock. "You wouldn't." Temari said then saw the look in his eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. "You would... but if anyone in Suna found out I was staying here like some pampered Princess I'd lose respect, everyone would think I've gone soft."

"Do you honestly believe anyone has the balls to call the older sister of Gaara, the current KazeKage, soft?" Naruto whispered.

Temari chewed her bottom lip a moment, then sighed and hung her head in defeat. "Okay, you win... I'll stay here. Except for Gaara you're the only person I know that I can't intimidate... I'm the scariest bitch in Suna, and in the top five in Konoha... any other guy I'd have backing away, thankful he still had his balls... you can give a professional bitch an inferiority complex. Speaking of, there's something I want to talk to you about, but not here. I'll get checked in, then we'll talk in my room, but if I get even one pity glance because I'm staying here and endulging in a little pampering... I swear to Kami I'll shove my fan up your ass."

Naruto gave her a look and smile letting her know he knew that was an empty threat, then nodded. "Deal... you've been hanging around with Tsunade again haven't you?"

Temari sighed and nodded then followed him in, she'd never admit it, but besides her total respect as a shinobi and man, he also had her by the nipples for the simple fact he was probably the only person she'd ever met that actually intimidated her and made her feel like a little girl... and his current looks didn't help her resist him either. She had 2 names on her 'men worth retiring and becoming a mother for' list, and his was 1 of them. As weak and slutty as it made her feel to even think, if he yanked down her shorts and panties, bent her over something and fucked her into a sexual coma... she wouldn't put up much of a fight. He'd given her a caring little brother, and from that day on he'd always had a spot in her heart, and between her legs if he'd ever wanted it, not that anyone knew, but it was the best reward she could give him for saving Gaara years ago.

===18 Minutes Later, Temari's Hotel Room===

"Thank you Naruto, now please have a seat, I have some questions I need to ask you." Temari said.

Naruto nodded, walked over and sat on the side of the bed.

"I know you and Hinata are dating now, even engaged to be married... congratulations by the way, but I have to ask... I've run into her a few times recently and... don't take this the wrong way, but... did you do anything sexual with Ino? She's been acting a little odd recently, and I'm probably the only person that's noticed this, and it's probably nothing, but she doesn't sit quite the same way anymore, and at the flower shop I saw her pick up something from the floor, and I'd swear she had... a large bulge in her panties She accidenty mentioned you have a gift for transformations and after the shop incident I started thinking about how you were back in the Chunin Exams, especially your match against Kiba... did you, do something, to her?" Temari said watching his face for reactions, but it never changed.

Naruto stood and stepped up to Temari, his expression hard and emotionless. "Sit down, shut up and listen." Naruto commanded.

A chill ran down her spine, a feeling of intense fear and excitment filled her being. She nodded immediately and obeyed, taking a spot on the bed, any other man she'd of slapped down or grabbed by the balls and given an agonizing lesson in respect.

"You were going to find out soon anyway, you're just too damn smart to hide things from for long, so I'll be blunt... yes, I fucked Ino, mouth and ass only, and Hinata knows I did because she was there. Hinata fucked her too, or rather, Ino fucked Hinata's ass, and not with a dildo or strap-on. You didn't see things, I do have a gift for transformations and Seals, and I did alter Ino's body to cure a condition she had. Ino has a cock above her pussy now. There are a few other women too, but only Ino had been altered so far. I'm starting a harem with Hinata as my wife, or she will be, the others will be our mistresses basically, I'll marry a few to help me rebuild my Clan since i'm the only living member. Yes, I'm from a Clan, Sealing is our special ability. As much as I'd like to, you won't be part of it because a friend of ours has a thing for you, and I promised him I'd tame you for him because you're, as he likes to say... a troublesome woman, and you know I never break a promise." Naruto said then smirked at the end.

Temari's eyes were slowly getting bigger as he told her, then turned into saucers at the last line. "Shikamaru... wait, that lazy bum likes me?" Temari said and Naruto nodded. Temari's face suddenly fell. "Did you say... you're going to, tame me, and give me to him?"

"I did and am going to. I'd prefer to keep this friendly, but I have other methods I can use that aren't so nice, and some are very painful and humiliating. I won't break your spirit, he doesn't want that, he just wants you to be..." Naruto said.

"Less of a bitch." Temari interrupted.

"Basically, yes. I bought this business that I'm remodling as a Game Shop for him, when it's done he's going to retire and run it so he can sit around all day and play shogi with people, and he'd like you there with him as his wife. So tell me the truth, do you like him?"

Temari sighed. "Is this just betwen us for now?" Temari said and Naruto nodded. "Hai. He's the laziest son of a bitch I've ever met, but I've also never met anyone as smart as he is or as good at strategy. You remember the Chunin Exams, he played me like I was some Genin bimbo, I'm a stratigist with a very high IQ, but compared to him I'm little more than tits and ass in a stratigic battle of any kind. I hate admitting it, but you and Shikamaru are the only two guys I'd... oh Kami I can't believe I'm saying this to you... that I'd spread my legs and retire for. With you it's your looks and what you did for my family, with Shika... it's his mind, no one else can challenge me like he can and I find that damn exciting... I've even... gotten wet during a few of our Shogi matches we've had over the last three years, especially when I think I have him beat and he casuallydestroys me with a few moves. I wish I could just be the kind of woman he wants, but I can't, and honestly I'd like to get even a little intimate with you since I probably won't get to, so do it the hard way... just please, don't leave any marks on me."

"Are you a virgin?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but I lost my hymen during training years ago, it happens a lot to kunoichi." Temari said.

Naruto nodded. "There is one other thing... he wants you to have bigger tits, and I can do it with a jutsu."

Temari stood sharply. "Bigger? I'm a full E cup, most women would kill to have my chest!" Temari said strongly, then blushed in embarrassment, sat down and composed herself. "Sorry about that... how big?".

Naruto smirked. "That's okay. He wants you to be an H cup."

Temari's eyes opened wide. "H cups? If they were that big I'd have to retire. I guess I can tell you... my breasts are really meaty, you could say, very little fat, it makes'em firm and heavy, if they stayed like this at H cups, they'd be like... I figure about fifteen, maybe even twenty pounds each, it'd be like having two big watermelons strapped to my chest all the time, it'd totally fuck up my balance for at least a month until I adjusted to it, and even then my speed would be gone, I'd have to almost start my training all over again... I'd be better off as a civilian." Temari said and hung her head a few moments, then quickly looked up at Naruto. "As pathetic as it sounds, if you made my tits H cups and they stayed like they are... just that alone would, as you said, tame me. Not that I'd mind having them, but I have a question... if you can change our bodies as easily as I think... can you make me stronger? Not just muscle, I mean inside, so I could better support a pair that heavy, they'd stand out almost a foot from my body I figure, if they keep their shape."

"Restructure you like a building... I don't know. What I can do, if you want, is add more fat to them and spread out the tissue inside them so they hang off your chest, probably down to around your naval, maybe lower. You've seen Hinata recently haven't you?" Naruto said and Temari nodded. "Hinata is like that naturally, I didn't change anything on her, they don't mess up her balance, you've seen her move, it's because they hang close to her body. If you'll loosen up and relax, let your sexual side out, I'll have Hinata train you to move with big heavy breasts like hers, you'll be back in top form in two weeks. She knows some Hyuuga techniques that'll help you. Deal?" Naruto said.

"If Shika really wants me to retire with him and be is wife... I can do it, but I have one condition." Temari said.

"What is it?" Naruto said curiously.

"I don't want to be a total virgin going into this. I knows he has more knowledge than me about sex, he probably reads more than Sakura, I don't even read those teen romance novels, I know the basic kunoichi stuff about anatomy and basic seduction, but that's it... I want you to fuck my ass, since I figure from what you've said you're waiting for the honeymoon for normal sex." Temari said.

"I am... I'll tell you a little secret, you might already suspect her... Tenten is one of my girls, that's not the secret though." Naruto said and laughed. "Tenten believes I lubed up in her pussy before I took her ass the first time... but she was face down on her bed, it was Hinata transformed into me, I left after I changed Hinata, came back a half hour later and took Hinata home." Naruto said then stood Temari by her shoulders. "I accept, and I'll have Ino and Hinata help you with the sex stuff, they'll tell you everything you need to start your relationship with him as a skilled lover. You can take it from there with him. Now strip, I'll make you an H cup then tame you the fun way... and you will be tamed when I'm done with you." Naruto said with a devious, perverted smile.

Temari swallowed nervously then nodded and started untying her battle kimono belt. Once done she quickly slipped it off and tossed it aside, then pulled off her armored mesh shirt, and paused briefly on her sports bra before pulling it up and off.

Naruto whistled. "Impressive nipples... and I think you're right about your tits. They're beautiful by the way Temari."

Temari smiled and blushed slightly, fighting her natural urge to cover up. She took a breath, let it out slowly as she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her shorts and panties, then clenched her jaw, quickly yanked then down her legs, stepped out, kicked them away and stood, feet shoulder width apart, in a single fast, smooth motion. She was use to changing clothes quickly. "I hope you don't mind I'm shaved down there, all Suna kunoichi do it, unlike here in Konoha only Elite kunoichi have long hair, or pubic hair, too much work to keep clean. Only civilian women can get away with it. Outside Suna it's just too hot."

Naruto nodded. "Very nice, big mound, lips are bigger than I expected, but very nice, and tight too, like a big clam I can't wait to crack open." Naruto said, smiled and licked his lips.

Temari blushed fully this time.

"He didn't say I couldn't, but I'm not sure I can take you sexually... Shika should be first. Tell me Temari, in your heart, as a woman, what physical attribute are you most proud of? I know your skill as a kunoichi is a big part of what defines you as a bitch, but the other part is something physical and related to your sexuality." Naruto said.

Temari chewed her bottom lip a few moments, she already knew the answer, but revealing it to the wrong person, as a kunoichi, could be a fatal mistake on a mission. This was Naruto though, and she had an idea what he was thinking based on what he said and his question. "You're going to tame me that way because of Shikamaru, and if I'm right, you don't think that will be permanent. It's my breasts... because they're firmer than other women's despite being E cups, which just adds to it. Take that from me... and you'll humble me as a woman, but won't break me as a kunoichi, which is what you want I believe." Temari said almost sadly.

"Are you sure Temari, I can heal the damage without restoring their firmess before I enlarge them... I could force..." Naruto said.

"I'm sure." Temari interrupted. "Instead of taking my ass... I want to give you a blowjob, I know I can do that, you'd be the first, but I know that's something I can do well. I think you're right, if you fucked me you break me and I'd be yours not his. Shika has to take me sexually my first time andmake me his."

Naruto nodded, stepped up to Temari and firmly grabbed her breasts. "You're sure?" Naruto said and she nodded.

Temari screamed as pain like she'd never felt before burned her breasts from the inside, out... at least ir felt that way. She soon realized she was hanging by her breasts from his hands as her knees had buckled. She watched, in horrified fascination, as her firm, round E cups were crushed, twisted and stretched out of shape, the tissue inside severely damaged. When they looked double their normal length and resembled empty bags, she found her self on the bed, whimpering in defeat as her breasts began swelling from the damage... until a glow caught her attention, it was coming from his hands. Several moments later the pain began to fade then she saw her breasts getting bigger. First it looked like swelling from the internal bruising, but it was too fast, and her skin color was returning to normal... finally in stopped.

"You can sit up Temari-chan, it's done." Naruto said.

Temari sat up and almost lost her balance. "Thank you Mast..." Temari said and was cut off mid-word by Naruto's finger on her lips.

"If I'd wanted you for myself you'd be screaming in pleasure right now. If some guy on the street grabbed your ass or tried to kiss you, what would you do to him?" Naruto said calmly and removed his finger.

"Bust his balls." Temari said immediately.

"What if me or Shikamaru walked up to you, grabbed your ass or tits and kissed you, what would you do?" Naruto said.

Temari started to open her mouth and a sudden instinct made her close it. "I'd let you."

"Why?" Naruto said.

"Because you're special to me." Temari said without hesitation.

Naruto smiled. "Stand up."

Temari stood and had to shift her normal stance to regain her balance. She reached up, cupped and lifted her tits, 1 in each hand. "Heavier, but not like they would be if they were firm." Temari said and walked into the bathroom. She came out a minute later. "You've busted my tits Naruto, and with it my additude... that was a very humbling experience willingly allowing my breasts to be... ruined. Even if I'm to be Shikamaru's, you'll always have a special place in my heart for everything you've done for me and my family. If you ever want me, for any reason, I'll be there. Now allow me to return the favor as promised and suck your cock."

Naruto smirked then quickly unbuckled his pants and dropped them and his boxers to his ankles. "You're welcome to try."

Termari's jaw dropped. "Have Ino and Hinata..."

"Down to the balls, so can you... or is the great Temari Sebaku going to let two Chunin Leaf kunoichi, three years her junior, shame her as a woman... and Princess." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Nice try Naruto, but that won't work on me anymore. I don't care if they can out fuck me, out fight me and have bigger tits... but for the record, I'm going to take that cock down to balls no matter what, I owe you tha much at least. You're going to spoil me with that thing. My only experience at this is those ice cream cones I've had, but I hope that's enough." Temari said, kneeled and put about 6" in her mouth, wetting it with her lips and tongue, swirling it around as she moving it in and out. Using her hands she used her saliva to lube his cock as she knew she'd need to if she wanted to take it all the way. Staying focused she relaxed her throat and worked her way down, taking another 3-4 inches about every 20 seconds as it partially slid in and out of her mouth. She took it as a compliment when she felt him grab her back ponytails like handles to control her head. She felt his cock firm up in her mouth and throat as she was swallowing it, but she was truely amazed it didn't ger hard. Despite how big it was, she had no doubts in her mind it could get as hard as stell if he wanted, his control really impressed her. She had to admit it, she was really enjoying herself... had she been missing so much all these years, even the last 3 and a half since Naruto saved Gaara? They were right, she was a tight assed bitch that needed a good fucking. She tapped him with her hand, signaling she was ready. She backed up about a foot, Naruto changing his grip to her front ponytails moments before she felt him shoot down her throat, or rather, into her belly, which she swallowed and kept down as he slowly pulled out, leaving her full.

They both rested a few mnutes, Temari could tell he was waiting for her.

"Oh Kami... that was... incredible... and I didn't even climax!" Temari said.

"Did you enjoy yourself though?" Naruto said.

"Oh yes... don't tell anyone this... not yet anyway... but I think I like being dominated sexually... at least by you, maybe Shikamaru will give me the same feeling, I can drop all my responsibilities and just be your happy slut, it's really relaxing I must admit. I just wish you could finish me off properly." Temari said.

"I'd like to Temari-chan... but I want you and Shika to have that moment, just be patient. We'll be able to really play later." Naruto said.

x

End Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto, Pervy Sage

Ch 11: Pervy House Party, Pt 1

By: MikeJV37

x

===June 17, 6:00 PM, Naruto's Apartment Building, First Floor===

"Now that everyone is here, some of my special guests need introductions." Naruto said to his friends and former classmates from the Academy... with 1 obvious exception. Besides his 10 remaining ex-classmates were his teacher Iruka, The Jonin Sensei of his friends, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai, all to his left behind his friends. Basically in front of him was Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku, Hotaru, owner of the Iron Kimono, as well as Yamato, Yuugao and Anko... who was almost shaking with excitement at being at a party of this calibur. Besides, he had no doubts that if she wasn't invited and couldn't crash it, she'd literally kill herself... but not inviting the self proclaimed party queen of Konoha, was never an option, it just wasn't a real party without Anko, as many of the Jonin had told him, usually cringing at some memory of a past party they'd, almost literally, survived. Half mixed with them, and to their right, were the Clan Heads and their husband or wife, with 2 additions, Hana Inuzuka, and with her 'reluctant to even be there' father, was Hanabi Hyuuga, a very newly minted Genin, earlier that month in fact thanks to Tsunade. Than his other Genin guests, The Konohamaru Corp, who had 6 months experience on Hanabi. The last guests were Temari, Kankurou and Gaara from Suna, Tsunomi from Wave Country, Kinomi and her daughter Shouka, then Tsunade and Shizune who'd escorted them.

After waiting through his 10 second 'dramatic pause', she sighed loudly. "Just announce them you knucklehead!" Tsunade said.

Naruto deflated and glared at her a moment. "Remind me again why I invited you?"

Tsunade smiled and squeezed her right fist with her left hand, loudly cracking her knuckles.

"Oh yeah... that's why." Naruto said, as if nervous and scared.

Most of the crowd laughed.

"She's right... a cranky bitch, but right..." Naruto said, then stopped to catch a kunai that would of hit his shoulder. "See, cranky... she needs 1500 cc's of sake, STAT!" Naruto said then smirked.

Tsunade's face twitched a few moments then her mask of anger cracked and she started laughing... hard.

"Anyway, I'll let my personal interior designer pull down the curtain and do the introductions." Naruto said.

With a big smile on her face Ino walked over and pulled down the curtain seperating the open livingroom from the kitchen. "About time the spotlight was on the real star... just kidding. First is a fellow Clan Princess, and quite the little hottie, Sasame Fuuma of Rice Country." Ino announced.

Sasame walked out, waved to everyone, smiled and bowed to Naruto then moved to the right side of the group.

"Next is the deadly, but sexy, Toki, Daiymo of Bird Country." Ino said.

Toki walked out with a half surpressed smile, winked at Naruto, nodded to the crowd, Tsunade in particular, then joined Sasame.

"Our next guest I'm sure everyone recognizes... they call her a superstar in the movie world, her friends call her Yukie... and Naruto calls her for a good time, she's Koyuki Kazahana, Daiymo of Snow Country!" Ino said then Koyuki walked out with a small smile to the stunned crowd. Ino looked around at everyone's stunned, shocked faces. "It was her idea, she told me to say that... she's a Daiymo, what am I suppossed to do, refuse her?" Ino said seriously.

Koyuki lost her composure and laughed. "It's true Tsunade, I told Ino-chan to say that... I couldn't resist. I haven't been to a real party in months, you know how it is running a country." She said then smiled at Naruto who smiled back, very amused.

Tsunade sighed and chuckled. "I do, unfortunately... okay Ino, can we just cut to the chase and drop all the formal stuff."

Ino nodded, still smiling, then announced the rest. "Isaribi, formerly of Sea Country, Princess Haruno, Daiymo of Vegetable Country, and the final pair are special guests of Naruto only he knows... and might I add, how Naruto finds women like this amazes me, I wish I could do it... from Lightning Country, Yugito Nii and Samui." Ino said then sighed softly. "Any other women here feel like an underdeveloped boy, or is it just me?"

Half the females in the room raised a hand.

Tsunade gave Naruto a 'you didn't tell me about them' glare, then put on her Hokage face and walked up to the 2 women. "Tsunade, Fifth Hokage of Konoha. Naruto didn't mention anyone from Lightning Country was coming... I assume you have the appropriate papers and this won't come back to bite me in the ass?" Tsunade said, then turned her head and glared at Naruto briefly.

"No it won't Hokage-sama, we have our papers with us, Raikage-sama gave us time off." Yugito said formally and bowed.

"And Naruto-kun." Samui said with a smile and winked at Naruto. "Cool place you have here."

Ino walked back over to Sakura, who'd crossed her arms in front of her chest casually, but Ino knew the truth.

"What is it with blonde hair and big tits? Samui is as big as Tsunade." Sakura whispered to Ino.

Ino just smiled innocently at her friend.

"Next time use the Main Gate and go through official channels, okay?" Tsunade said as she handed their papers back to them.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Yugito said and bowed.

"Cool." Samui said with a nod.

Tsunade leaned closer to Samui. "See me tomorrow morning, I'll introduce you to someone that will help you with your support problem." Tsunade said quietly and glanced down at Samui's massive chest.

Samui smiled and nodded slightly. "Cool, thank you."

"Before we start the tour of each floor, ending at Naruto's Penthouse, I want to talk to our host alone for a minute." Tsunade said, then headed for the bedroom.

Naruto sighed and followed, as he did several of his friends, male and female, loudly hummed a funeral durge.

===Bedroom===

Naruto shut the door, saw her expression then without her having to say it he put his hand on the wall, a moment later a chakra seal appeared beneath his hand and there was a whoosh sound. "Okay, the room is sealed." Naruto said, he had a good idea what this was about and that a verbal ass kicking was coming... at the least.

"First things first..." Tsunade said, grabbed his collar as she slammed him against the wall and lifted him off his feet, right fist drawn back. "Why the HELL didn't you tell me you were in Lightning Country, and when? I'm guessing you promised, but I'm your Hokage, not to mention your Godmother, so just between us, I want the truth, but just the facts that affect Fire Country. As Hokage you know that's information I need." Tsunade said, a little anger in her voice.

Anyone else would of been terrified, Naruto just sighed. "We both know you're bluffing, so drop the bitch act and put me down." Naruto said calmly and she did it. "Thanks... and I'm sorry your normal intimifation tricks don't work on me anymore." He smirked when she waved dissmissively at him, sad and annoyed. "It was after we met and killed that Akatsuki member, while we were training and looking for their base we ended up in Lightning Country, there was some trouble and I helped them, I worked with Samui-chan and saved Yugito-chan from being captured by some group called the Acolytes that worked for Akatsuki. I killed them but one member of Samui's team got killed and the other seriously injured during the battle. I can't tell you the rest, but I will say that when everything was done the Raikage owed me a favor... I see it on your face, and you're right, Yugito is a jinchuriki, The two-tailed Cat Nibi... under all that formality and seriousness, Yugito-chan and Nibi are just a sweet girl and playful kitten. I had to invite them... and they'll be coming to my birthday party and the wedding also, so you know. I invited them when we talked a couple weeks ago." Naruto said.

Tsunade nodded. "Okay, but tomorrow I want a full report on everything you left out of the original... I'll seal it if you want me to, but I want it on file at least... and I'll label it Hokage's Eyes Only, you have my word."

"Deal. So, was that all?" Naruto said calmly, mild curiosity on his face, he knew she was hiding something..

Tsunade figited briefly, then sighed. "No."

Naruto watched her, then something happened he never expected.

===2 Minutes Later===

"Sorry to make everyone wait, I had some official business with the knucklehead." Tsunade said as she walked out of the room. "You know how he is, protocol doesn't mean a damn thing to him."

All the high ranking women in the room laughed, especially Koyuki Kazahana who was the loudest.

Walking behind Tsunade Naruto hmph'ed in annoyance.

"Okay, to speed this up, and make it easier on all of us, we'll divide up into three groups for the tours... me, Naruto and Ino. Oh, and please remember that the first and second floors have been bought, the owners just haven't moved in yet, and the Penhouse of course is Naruto's."

===8:06 PM. Penthouse, Livingroom===

"Thank you Ino-chan, I'll pick them up before I go back. I love Lightning Country... but it isn't very green, and Nibi-chan misses flowers, laying in the grass..." Yugito said.

"Trust me, next to Yamato I have the greenest thumb in Fire Country, just do what I told you and you'll have the greenest yard in Kumo within a month." Ino said with a smile.

"This means more to us than I can say... so if you ever need anything please let me know... and I mean anything, I've seen how you look at me... and just between us, and Naruto, I'm open to anything sexual." Yugito whispered then winked.

Ino's eyes opened a wide a moment, then she smiled pervertedly and glanced around. "Ever heard of futanari?" Ino whispered.

===The Dojo===

She nearly screamed when it struck her hard across her breasts, then the fist wrapped grip hit her jaw, snapping her head back, she staggered back a step, then her whole body locked up when she was hit hard directly between her parted thighs. She fell to her knees then backwards onto her back, legs bent and spread, her hands covering her womanhood as she moaned.

Looking down at her opponent she watched her a minute then smirked at the girl began furiously rubbing herself through her pants. "Enjoying yourself?"

Her eyes snapped open, she'd forgotten where she was, and despite the pain leapt to her feet. "Please don't tell anyone I was doing that Samui-chan... and thanks for the spar, you're much better than I am with a sword."

"You're very skilled for a long range specialist, and this wooden sword is better than many metal weapons I've used and faced, did you make this for Naruto-kun, Tenten-chan?" Samui said.

"Hai, didn't Naruto tell you... my family runs the Wolf Claw weapon shop." Tenten said.

Samui gave a small bow. "I'm honored, we're aware of your father's skills as a weaponsmith even in Kumo. I'll keep your secret if you'll keep mine." Samui said and Tenten nodded. "Our shinobi are almost as well known for our swordsmanship as they are in Mist... and in certain circles your weapon shop, and especially your father, are as highly revered as the Kage... if I could spend an hour with your father I'd owe you."

"Anything I want?" Tenten said, and when Samui nodded she smiled pervertedly. "I accept." Tenten said, looked at Samui's breasts, then winked. "I'll call in that favor before you leave Konoha, now lets get back to the party before we're missed." Tenten said, smiled and headed for the door.

Samui blushed slightly as Tenten was walking toward the door and shrugged. She could tell Tenten had a special relationship with Naruto, Hinata, and possibly Ino, what it was exactly she didn't know, but if Tenten wanted a night with her, she didn't mind. It was a very short list of people she'd allowed to not only see her nude but gotten intimate with, she could add Tenten's name to that list... she'd already added Naruto's to it, now she just needed Naruto to accept her offer.

===8:15 PM, Livingroom===

"Okay everyone, now that my clones brought the food and set it up in the kitchen buffet style, we can get the first part of the party started, which means keep your clothes on Anko. The first part will be a C-Rank party, which is games, music, dancing, this will go until ten oclock, when some of you will be leaving for various reasons... like age. This is when we upgrade to an A-Rank party, which means I'll break out the sake and the, advanced, games will start." Naruto said and smiled pervertedly.

===9:56 PM===

"But Moegi's staying and she's my age, why can't I?" Konohamaru whined loudly.

"Because she has permission, you don't have mine... neither does Udon. I'm not staying, so move it." Asuma said firmly.

"Night Asuma-sensei." Ino said, waved, then put her arms around her team mates standing to her sides. "So who gets me first?" Ino said quietly and smiled pervertedly at them.

Shikamaru shrugged off her arm. "Not interested in getting that close to you."

Ino shrugged then turned to the door with everyone else.

"Please Father, i'm a Genin now." Hanabi said a little louder than intended.

"No, you're still my daughter and I..." Hiashi said.

"She's staying." Hinata interrupted firmly.

Hanabi turned to her older sister, her eyes showed her hope.

"Before you say anything I want to speak to you alone a moment... Father." Hinata said strongly, but politely.

Everyone watched, a little stunned at how assertive Hinata was being, despite everything that had happened recently.

"Bitch has a big set... she gonna do what I think?" Tsume whispered to Tsunade, who was to her left.

"Looks like it, most parents forgot about that law long ago, Naruto found it... and don't let Naruto hear you call her that or you could end up as his spayed bitch." Tsunade whispered.

"I meant that as a compliment, but thanks for the reminder." Tsume said, hiding her fear, a rare feeling for her, but she knew that Naruto could, and would, do it. She wasn't quite ready to get tamed yet.

Naruto smirked subtly, he'd heard Tsume's comment, but let it slide as he knew she meant it as a compliment. He saw Hiashi pale, subtly, he knew he was very likely the only person in the room that heard what was said.

Hiashi stepped away from Hinata. "I'll see you in the morning Hanabi... Hinata." Hiashi said, then glanced at Hanabi, turned and left.

Hanabi ran up to Hinata, a big smile on her face. "What did you say to Father so I can stay?" Hanabi said.

"Sorry Hanabi-chan, that's private. I'm responsible for you, so you'll obey me or I'll personally take you home." Hinata said firmly.

"Hai, thank you Hinata." Hanabi said and bowed, still smiling happily.

Naruto reached into his left pocket and pulled out a black cloth bag. "Attention everyone... thanks. Now if Tsunade would join me for a moment we can get started."

Tsunade looked at him curiously a moment before she joined him. "Okay brat, what are you up to? I'll tell you, and everyone else right now... I'll stay for the party and participate in some of the perverted games I know you planned, but don't think for a moment I'm getting naked or drunk enough for someone to take advantage of me sexually. I am still Hokage."

"So much for the blowjob contest." Naruto said and pouted sadly at her. "I'm kidding Tsunade, that was a joke!" Naruto said while waving his right hand in surrender when she tensed up.

Almost everyone laughed, Sasame, Moegi and Hanabi blushed bright red.

Naruto put his hand by his mouth like he was going to whisper. "Maybe she'll be more fun when she's drunk." Naruto said.

"I'll loosen up if you'll stop teasing me. Deal?" Tsunade said.

"Deal. Now as I was saying, in this bag are twenty slips of paper, on each is a different game. We won't get to play them all, but they're all sexual in some way, so this is your last chance to leave before I unleash everyone's inner pevert... and don't bother trying to deny you don't have a perverted side. I want Baa-chan to back me on this part as Hokage... what ever happens here, stays here and will not be mentioned or talked about publicly or used against anyone as blackmail. As much as I care about all of you... please, don't force me to do something I'll regret, like telling the entire village all your dirty little secrets." Naruto said seriously.

"I'm backing Naruto on this, the rest of this party is now an A-Rank secret, punishment will be authorized by me and carried out by Naruto... and don't think your position, rank or status in another country will protect you, we all know what Naruto is capable of." Tsunade said firmly, saw everyone nod, then smiled. "As much as I don't like it... let the perversions begin... open the bag Naruto." Tsunade said, sighed, and when the smiling Naruto opened it she pulled out a slip of paper.

"And the first game is..." Naruto said as Tsunade removed the slip.

Tsunade glanced at Naruto, rolled her eyes and sighed. "Best Genin breasts contest."

"WOO HOO!" Hanabi cheered, while blushing brightly.

"I'll pick the judges." Tsunade said strongly and glared at everyone, daring them to challenge her.

"Damn." Kiba said sadly, then grunted softly when his sister Hana elbowed him with a smirk.

"There's robes in the first guest room, go in seperately, strip from the waist up, put on a robe and come out.. and keep it closed until show time." Naruto said.

Sasame, Moegi and Hanabi nodded then dashed off to change.

===5 Minutes Later, Livingroom===

Tsunade scanned the room briefly, the 'audience' was by the right wall standing or sitting, the girls by the left, her 6 judges standing near by, Naruto to her left. "Good, now remember, this is about quality, not quantity. I've given them the criteria to judge by, and in case of a tie, I have final vote. Moegi, you first."

Moegi dropped her orange robe revealing her newly gained C cups, walked out in front of the judges and did as she was told, she leaned forward toward them, turned to her right, then left, stood up and shook her chest, then walked back to the others.

The crowd cheered and whistled.

Sasame was called next, she dropped her purple robe showing off her full D cup breasts, being the oldest at 13 she was the most experienced Genin of the 3 girls. She copied Moegi's moves, but with a little more swing and sway she'd learned from the older girls and women of her Clan, then returned to her spot while they cheered her, getting more whistles than Moegi did made her smile, especially because Naruto was 1 of them.

"Finally, Hanabi Hyuuga wearing her own lavender robe it seams..." Tsunade said, glanced at Hinata who smiled and nodded. "That's to be expected i guess, as her sister is our host's girlfriend. Go on Hanabi, let's see'em." Tsunade said, her instincts told her Hanabi was about to 'do a Hinata' as they were called now. It used to mean faint, now it meant something entirely different.

Hanabi dropped her robe, and the room went silent as she strutted out, did her poses, waved to Naruto, blew him a kiss and walked back to the other 2 girls, who were just as stunned.

"She's a big E cup, borderline F cup." Hinata said proudly and smiled at her 'little' sister.

"SHA-WING!" Kiba, Lee, Choji, and to the shock of many, Ino, said together as they did the same move. (A/N: if you've seen both 'Wayne's World' movies you know what they did)

Ino just smiled when several people looked at her surprised.

"Judges, conference." Tsunade said.

===10 Minutes Later===

Tsunade stepped up to the 3 girls, now wearing their robes again. "It was surprisingly close, despite what the crowd may think from our reactions. First I want a round of applause for the judges, Shizune, Tsume Inuzuka, Hotaru, Inomi Yamanaka, Princess Haruna and Princess Koyuki." Tsunade said and waited for them to applaud. "The winner of the best Genin breasts is... Moegi!"

Moegi's scream was almost deafening.

After Moegi finally calmed down, about 6 minutes later, she walked over to Tsunade where Shizune, Sasame, Hinata and Hanabi were. "Pardon me Tsunade-sama, but I have to ask... why did I win? Not that I'm complaining."

"I'll answer that. Based on the criteria Tsunade gave us, you scored the highest by a very small margin. It came down to you and Hanabi. Hanabi got a near perfect score in all areas, but one... and I'm sorry to tell you Hanabi, but that area Moegi got a perfect score in was the same you got the lowest score... the same reason you almost won was what cost you the win." Shizune said.

"My breasts are too big... it was the shaking, right? They bounce too much." Hanabi said sadly..

"Yes." Shizune said.

"Not to sound vain... but did I beat Moegi at anything?" Sasame said.

"Yes... you have the best nipples." Shizune said with a smirk.

Sasame smiled proudly.

"I have the biggest... but I agree with her Sasame-chan, yours are the best... for now." Hanabi said and smiled.

"Cheeky lil Princess." Sasame said. playfully annoyed.

"You bet I am." Hanabi said.

A few minutes later Tsunade drew the next game, her eyes got big as saucers for a moment before she narrowed them at Naruto and showed him what it said. She sighed, loudly and shook her head a moment. "I'll say this once Naruto... from now on, I get final approval on all adult games... and Naruto, if you even try to get me to participate in this I swear I'll hit you so hard you won't wake up until your birthday."

"What is it Tsunade?" Anko said excitedly.

"Before you say anything Naruto, I did agree to participate at least two games, and I won't break my promise, but I'll decide which games. The next game is konoichi only, Chunin and up, active or retired... nude wrestling, and Naruto already has the rules that he'll give once the wrestlers are chosen." Tsunade said and sighed softly.

The other women all turned and looked at Anko and Tsume when they started laughing, almost miniacally. Several women crossed their arms over their chests.

"Oh fuck me sideways." Shizune said.

Everyone in the room was shocked or stunned, even Tsunade.

x

End Chapter 11

x

Author's Note: I'll accept ideas for games, BY PM ONLY. The best 3 will be used in part 2 and that person given credit at the end of the chapter. I'll accept ideas until August 31, 2011.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto, Pervy Sage

Ch 12: Pervy House Party, Pt 2

By: MikeJV37

x

Author's Note: Really sorry about the long wait, but with so many fics I have to update what fics my muse choses. Anywya, yjis is a Mother's Day gift.. basically. Please Read and Review.

x

===June 17, 10:28 PM, Naruto's Apartment===

"Please come forward when I call your name. The match-ups were decided by drawing lots. The Group 1 Bitches are... Anko Mitarashi, Yuugao Uzuki, Tsume Inuzuka, Inomi Yamanaka, Yoshino Nara, Ukemi Aburame, Yugito Nii and Samui." Naruto said, paused a few moments, then smiled. "The Group 2 Cats are..."

"Wait a minute Naruto." Temari interrupted. "What do you mean, Group 2 Cats?"

"Did I forget to tell you? I'm sorry." Naruto pointed to the first group. "I divided everyone up by skill level. Group 1 is the Bitches, the hardcore fighters, Group 2 are the Cats, the less experienced fighters... unless the 8 names I'm about to call would prefer to fight them?"

Temari suddenly tensed up, turned and saw the icy glare of every woman in the room that was eligible. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "No, that's okay... having 2 groups sounds fair." Temari replied nervously.

Naruto smiled slightly. "Then I'll continue. The 8 Cats are Temari, Ayame Ichiraku, Shizune, Hotaru, Hana Inuzuka, Channa Akimichi, Kurenai Yuuhi..." Naruto said, then looked at Tsunade and subtly motioned with his eyes towards the crowd.

"I'll announce the last name, but before I do I want to remind everyone here that everything that happens here is an A-Rank secret, this already was. The last name was only a kunoichi for just over a year, she retired after her first mission as a Chuunin, and for security reasons her record and rank were sealed." Tsunade said and sighed. "I'm sorry I had to do this to you... Kinomi-chan."

Shouka spun around and stared at her mother in shock. "Mom... you were... a kunoichi?"

Kinomi nodded, she could feel every pair of Konoha eyes on her. "I had a feeling this might happen... was it you Tsunade, or did you find out yourself Naruto?"

"Both. I was going through, certain records, preparing for the party games, and found a name I couldn't match to anywhere else, so I confronted Tsunade... let's just say I'm very persuasive. Afterwards I personally fixed it so no one else would notice that mistake. You have my personal guarantee that nothing in that file will get out. Only Tsunade and I have seen it." The seriousness in Naruto's voice, and face, was sincere.

"Even I'm not cleared to see it." Shizune added.

Hinata had a puzzled frown. "But I've seen your chakra coils... they'd be more developed."

Kinomi explained, "I have a special seal on my body to suppress my chakra and chakra coils so I can't be detected. I haven't molded chakra in decades. I'm a civilian as far as I'm concerned, and would rather forget that part of my life. However, to honor a special friend I will not name... I'll do this... and any other perverted games, but this won't happen again until I retire. Understood?"

Tsunade declared, "You have my, and Naruto's promise."

That was good enough for Kinomi. "Good, now let's get on with it. You're all going to see some of the biggest tits in Konoha."

===10:45 PM, Dojo===

Naruto looked at the 8 women by the wall, all in a different color house kimono. All had drawn a number, but had kept it a secret at his request, so only he knew who was fighting who. "As you all can see, the Dojo is almost as big as the living room. The center third is covered by mats... that's the fight area, and you will stay inside it. The walls are legal to use, but there will be no jutsu or chakra techniques, and I've talked to all of them individually about what's legal for them to do. While mainly a wrestling match, certain catfight rules are also in effect to make it more fun. Keep in mind these matches are for fun, so certain moves are forbidden."

"Anko, Tsume, Yugito, these rules especially apply to you three." Tsunade added firmly, they nodded.

"Before I get to the rules and first match, I know some of you are wondering why you aren't in these matches... Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata for those of you that don't know, they're Chuunin. The reason is because some of the games I made were for certain people or groups, others anyone can do. I want everyone to participate in at least one game. The rules are simple, win is by submission, or a 3 count pin by me, all body parts are legal targets, as is hair pulling... both ends... and just because I can... you'll fight nude." Naruto said with a perverted smile..

Many of the men, and some women, cheered.

"Match 1 of the Bitch Class is Yoshino Nara, against... Yugito Nii." Naruto said. "I almost forgot... as you've all heard by now, Yugito is the Jinchuuriki of the 2-tailed cat, Nibi. I put a temporary seal on her to keep it even... and safe. Afterwards I'll remove it, but during the tournament she'll only have access to her own chakra and skills, just like you. If you doubt my sealing skills, I'll be glad to give you a private demonstration."

"Don't do it, trust me on this. Naruto can do it." Yuugao said seriously, but slightly nervous.

Everyone nodded, especially the Jonin and Clan Heads that knew she was an ANBU.

"Okay ladies, drop the kimonos and step out to the center of the mats behind the starting lines." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I want to talk to you alone first." Shikamaru said.

Naruto looked at him and knew immediately what this was about. He motioned to Shikamaru to follow him to the Gym style locker room for the Dojo.

===Dojo Locker Room===

"I'm not going to ask to leave, or for my mom to not participate. Since you control Kurenai, tomorrow I want you to have Kurenai block my memory of anything sexual involving my mother that happens tonight." Shikamaru asked.

Naruto thought a few moments. "If you're up for it, I have another idea, but you'll have to compromise on a few... moral issues. I think it'll help you in the long run, but it's up to you."

===3 Minutes Later===

Naruto walked out, followed by Shikamaru. "Okay everyone we can continue, he just had a few questions for me. As soon as Shika is back to his spot, we'll get on with the action."

Yoshino gave Naruto a questioning look with her eyes, he smiled and nodded slightly. Whatever Naruto had discussed with Shikamaru, he'd obviously convinced her lazy, but brilliant, son to go along with her request from last night after what he'd done to her... oh dear Kami the things Naruto had done to her body... he didn't just tame her, he broke her. As long as she got to be with Naruto at least once a month, Shikamaru could strip her nude and cunt kick her from one side of Konoha to the other, and back again, for all she cared.

Yoshino still couldn't believe it... after a rather rough start where he'd basically stripped her and put her on her bed, but when he'd stripped then walked towards her with that hard 22 inch cock, those fist-sized balls hanging low. She'd given in to her lust, but it'd been worth it. He'd played her body like a master musician hitting spots on her body that she didn't know she had... he'd fucked her like he could read her mind. She didn't know her body that well.

"I hope you have sharp claws Yoshino-san, because this big cat does, and I can't wait to sink them into your soft spots." Yugito said, dropped her gray kimono and walked out to the center, right side.

"Damn!, Now that's what I call a fluffy kitty." Ino said in a husky, lust filled voice, openly staring at Yugito's very hairy blonde pussy.

"Damn, she is blonde, and with a bigger bush than me, too. Can't wait to take it." Anko added, smiling sadistically.

"I told you Anko, you can pay me tomorrow." Inomi said with a smile.

Yoshino dropped her Kimono and walked out to her spot across from Yugito. She frowned. "I know I'm a Jonin level Bitch, but I'm still attractive, I have a nice pair of D cups, a thick black bush and a tight pussy if I do say so myself, surely my husband isn't the only person here that would fuck me? I am a sexual woman underneath, and I'll admit, a rather hard exterior." She said and glared at everyone.

Half the men in the room raised a hand, along with Hinata, Ino, both her parents... to many people's amusement, and Anko... to no one's surprise, and to almost everyone's surprise, Kurenai raised her hand as well.

Yoshino smiled. "That's better... now I'm in the mood to kick some blonde pussy."

'_If tonight continues like this, I might be able to get her in a threesome after all. I might even be able to talk my team mate into doing a little wife swapping. I'd love to get my hands on Inomi._' Shikaku thought.

"In that case... fight!" Naruto declared then glanced at Ino, who gave him a subtle nod and smile.

Yoshino threw a right, Yugito dodged it, stuck her right hand between Yoshino's legs with lightning speed, grabbing her pussy. hooked her middle and index finger inside her behind her clit, then sharply spun around, ripping her hooked fingers out and up. Yoshino screamed in agony, grabbed her womanhood and dropped to her knees.

"That's my Fish Gutter technique... without chakra." Yugito said half turned back to Yoshino.

"My.. my clit... no more... I submit." Yoshino said and face planted on the floor, out cold.

"She's okay... but you should check her to be sure she's still intact." Yugito said with a cat-like smile.

Every woman in the room was staring at Yugito and the face down Yoshino, their eyes big as saucers. "Damn, that had to hurt." Inomi said, wincing subtly at what just happened to a woman she knew was tough... get put down like she was nothing.

Tsunade moved in, rolled her over and used a diagnostic jutsu on Yoshino... when she finished she began healing her and looked up at Yugito. "Interesting technique... and this was without chakra. The full technique must be devastating."

"It is, but I rarely get to use it, most of my opponents, and targets, are men... I use a different move on them, but the result is the same." Yugito said then saw Tsunade's expression hardening. "Don't worry Tsunade-sama, I've given my word to Naruto I'd never seriously harm anyone he cares about. I doubt any threat you made would top what he threatened to do to me if I broke my promise."

Tsunade smiled. "That sounds like Naruto. If there's anything he's good at, it's finding your soft spot." '_Even mine._' Tsunade thought.

xxx

"I can't believe she put me down so fast. but I've never seen a move like that." Yoshino said to Inomi while she watched Tsume and Ukemi. "And then to get balded in front of everyone."

"Relax Yoshino-chan... Tsunade or one of the others will grow your bush back, nothing here is permanent, or personal... baldy." Inomi said with a smirk.

"Bitch." Yoshino said with a playful glare at her friend.

"AHH, DAMNIT!" Tsume yelled.

Ukemi was standing behind Tsume, now on her knees, both arms wrenched up behind her back, wrists crossed and held firmly in Ukemi's left hand. Ukemi leaned down close. "You may be stronger than me, but without chakra I can hand you your tits every time. Submit and I won't show everyone your weakness." Ukemi whispered in Tsume's ear.

Tsume held in her shock, Ukemi was the only person that knew about her weakness. "Even here... you wouldn't dare."

Ukemi kissed her cheek. "Try me you subbie cunt and I'll make you rip your pussy bald in front of everyone." Ukemi whispered in her special voice.

"Swear to me on your clan you'll make this up to me, and I'll do it." Tsume whispered.

"Deal." Ukemi said softly and a few moments later released her grip.

"I submit the match!" Tsume yelled, then was released. Tsume immediately leapt to her feet, with her fiercest expression. "No questions or comments... understood."

Everyone paled, they knew she was serious. Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Good, I'd hate to ruin the party by neutering someone." Tsume said and smiled.

"Before anyone asks... I'm not going to bald her. Now show your respect and kiss me... bitch." Ukemi said.

Tsume sighed, then kneeled, gave Ukemi's bald pussy a long lick then stood. "Enjoy this, it won't happen again."

Many of the women giggled.

xxx

After watching the first 2 matches, and now what Yuugao and the Cloud kunoichi Samui were doing, Hinata was very glad she wasn't in these matches... even the Cat group if these fights were an example of what to expect. This was the closest fight so far, Yuugao's breasts were impressive, as was the thick purple bush covering her mound above her smooth lips. Samui matched her in that regard, but Samui's breasts were huge, basically round and didn't sag more than 5-6 inches... she looked like a younger Tsunade. And was almost as big.

Both were going for each other's womanhood, but Yuugao was giving equal attention to Samui's breasts... to Anko's cheering for her 'purple sister' to bust the blonde's breasts. Hinata was slightly dissapponted in herself or having trouble talking firty, even in her own thoughts. '_Come on Yuugao, kick that Cloud kunoichi's... cunt. There, I said it._' Hinata thought.

The cheering was suddenly replaced by sounds of female sympathy moans. Hinata focused on the match again and winced, based on what was happening, this match was over, the agony on Yuugao's face told everyone who that winner was... and that no one had ever grabbed Yuugao... down there.

"Normally I would of ended you as a woman already, but you're not an enemy... and I don't wish to upset my host." Samui said. '_And I don't him to tie my tits in a knot... behind my back._' Samui thought, mentally cringing, as she did her best to forget what Naruto said he'd do to her pussy as well.

Naruto could se Samui kneeling behind Yuugao, part of Samui's right hand was visible ove Yuugao's clit and lower half of her bush, and he has a good idea why Samui's left hand wasn't visible. Yuugao, nod if you submit." naruto called out. Yuugao immediately nodded her head. "Samui, release her, you win."

"I'll release you under one condition, inexchange for balding your pussy or knocking you out.. you'll owe me a favor that I'll collect later tonight. No matter what it is, you'll do it. Cool?" Samui said.

A few moments later Yuugao managed to focus herself. "Cool." She replied then moaned, mostly in relief, and dropped to her knees, hand shooting between her legs. s. "Dear Kami that hurt." She said quietly. '_How the fuck did she get her hand that deep so easily... any deeper and she'd of had me by an ovary._'

Tsunade moved in and healed her as Samui was congratulated.

"That just leaves us blondie... and I will bald you." Anko said with a sadistic smile then looked at Ino.

"I shave." Ino exclaimed nervously, forgetting her alteration, making Anko pout and most of the women laugh.

xxx

Ino watched the match nervously. She knew her mom was tough, she'd heard many of the catfight stories, this was Anko she was facing. While Inomi was a solid '8' on the 'bitch meter', Anko was among the small group of women that always got a '10'. Endowment-wise, Anko's D cups were no match for Inomi's juggs, but while her mother's blonde bush was as impressive as most of the others, she was baby smooth compared to the purple jungle between Anko's legs.

Ino cheered as her mother gave Anko's tits a good working over, several times, while Anko'sattacks on Inomi's heavy hangers was far less effective.. to her annoyance, what she was afraid of happened. Anko managed to fold Inomi in half, putting her feet behind her head, then sat on her legs acing her mother's now fully exposed femininity. Anko yelled "SNAKE..." Then raised her right hand. "FANG..." Anko yelled as she curled her fingers into a claw. STRIKE!" Anko yelled and SLAPPED her hand down between Inomi's legs, and sunk her hard fingers deep into Inomi's most sensitive flesh, and then clamped down HARD, her forearm flexing.

Inomi screamed as o one had ever heard before, including during childbirth, then passed out cold.

"**Release her Anko.**" Naruto commanded powerfully. Everyone flinched... Anko couldn't jump off inomi fast enough. "Tsunade?" naruto asked.

Tsunade walked over and checked nomi visually, then with a diagnostic jutsu. Anko watched nervously. Tsunade finished, then looked at naruto, and with he hand opposite Anko signed him a message, and he subtley nodded."SHe nees to get to the hospital imediately... you castrated her."

Anko's jaw dropped in shock, and a moment lsater she fell to her knees. "N,no... I didm't.. it ws an accident, i swear Ino."

Tsunade suddenly burst out laughing... hard, followed by Naruto. "She's fine...I was... kidding!" tsunade managed to say between laughs.

Ino let out a breathe she didn't know she'd been holding and joined in the laughter.

"You evil, twisted, sadisitic mother fuckers... I am so proud of you." Anko said, stood and accepted her pranking.

Tsunade quickly regained her composure and healed Inomi. "She'll be a little sore, but she's okay to continue."

Naruto clapped in appreciation. "That was a great warm-up ladies." He stepped forward a few paces onto the mat and faced the audience. "While I'm sure everyone enjoyed seeing such... experienced women go at it, the next series of matches by Konoha's, and Suna's..." He turned and gave Temari a smile. "...lovely ladies will be equally pleasing." Everyone clapped and cheered in reply.

Naruto turned to back to the audience. "Despite what I said earlier, these lovely cats are not to be underestimated. I'm guessing that they're capable of surprising, and pleasing everyone here." He went back to his chair and sat down. "Okay cats, show them what you've got! Kurenai and Shizune-chan, step forward and have at it!"

x

End Chapter 12


End file.
